


Virus (Sequel To 'A Malfunction?')(BonniexReader)

by MeTheMe



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Arguing, Clinging, Conflict, Crying, Cute, Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Fanfiction, Feels, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Fluff, Friendship, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hospitalization, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Loneliness, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Control, Love, Medical Conditions, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Multi, Muzzles, Novel, Obsession, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Paranoia, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Separation Anxiety, Separations, Sequel, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Virus, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeTheMe/pseuds/MeTheMe
Summary: After waking up in a dump, Bonnie finds the world he loved in a drastically different state, with his people on the chopping block. A virus, called The Devil's Infection, plagues every single animatronic on the planet - except for Bonnie - and once he reunites with a changed you, he's forced to experience all the heart ache that's waiting for him. Nobody knows how their little ray of hope will survive. Nobody knows if this is the end for animatronics.No one truly knows this virus until they have it.
Relationships: Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26





	1. Morning, Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel so if you haven't read 'A Malfunction?' you may feel a bit lost or that you've been thrown into the deep end so keep that in mind. Uploads will be once a week on Saturdays. Enjoy!

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Pain. Everything is black. No, it's not. Or is it? Everything is tingling. What happened? Why are things so claustrophobic? This isn't right. Bonnie tries to move but finds that he can't even lift a finger. He can't even open his eyes. The more he wakes up, the more panic sets in. He tries to move again but still nothing so he tries to talk or make any sort of noise and still can't. He can't do anything. The last thing he remembers is being in hospital, in a bed and not wherever he is right now. He suspects that he's in a box of some sorts because he can feel walls around him, touching his arms, feet and ears. He keeps trying to move his head to the side as if he was trying to push a giant boulder, and eventually manages to so. More accurately, he managed to snap his neck to the side since the second his head moved a very loud crack was heard, like his neck was locked in place and he just broke the lock. Very slowly, more pops, cracks and snaps are heard as he starts to move more of his limbs. Finally, after every other part of him has moved, he can open his eyes but he's only greeted by more blackness, except for a tiny hole in a box he is defiantly inside of. It seems to be an opening of some sorts. Damage to the box. A way out. Bonnie lifts his arm, only for it to flop back down on his chest as it can't support it's own weight, so he whacks it up against one of the walls to get it working. It hurts like absolute hell but it's enough, so he's able to inspect the hole, seemingly to the outside, with his hand. He pushes into it and some loud creaking is heard as the whole wall of the box moves, like it was stuck for years. He keeps pushing, after whacking his leg to use it as well, and eventually the wall topples over, sending a blinding sunlight into the box.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie stays there for a moment to let his eyes adjust, before slowly crawling out with pain shooting through him as all his joints start to move again, carrying his weight. He stays looking at the dirt ground, as he can't lift his head, until something hits him in the back of the head. He turns around to whatever it was and sees a crumpled tin can on the floor so he turns to look completely behind him. A giant pile of garbage greets him. Now he has the strength to look around but he just sees more garbage, seas of it are everywhere. He's in a dump. Bonnie stands as best he can, while whipping his head around to really make sure he knows where he is. This is just a bad dream. He takes one step and immediately falls to the floor as his legs can't take the weight after doing nothing for who knows how long. He flips over onto his back, whimpering in pain, so he can make sure there isn't anything seriously wrong. He does the thing that Rob had told him to do to make sure he's functioning properly without having anyone have to do it, which is shove his hand down the back of his neck, inside his actual animatronic suit, and press a button in there. A high pitch beep means everything is working fine, and a low beep means that something is wrong. He presses the button, after finding it, and gets greeted by a low beep to confirm the obvious. A glitch like voice starts to talk from there to tell him what's wrong.

"Joints have been locked due to not moving for long periods of time. Still trying to correct." It says.

"H-how long was I out?"

"Estimated time of shut down.... Five years."

Bonnie's eyes widen. That can't be right.

"Repeat that."

"Estimated time of shut down.... Five years."

He shakes his head. It's broken. There is no way he's been gone for five whole years. Bonnie flips back over onto his stomach and starts to crawl over to a semi broken table so he can help himself balance once he tries standing up again. He finds a large stick next to it so he grabs that as well as he hoists himself up, trying his best to ignore the pain. Once he's standing and leaning on the stick, he just sort of stays there for awhile. Five years? How did he get here, in a dump? He shakes his head. The five years isn't true and he's sure he'll find out how he got here.

~~~~~~~~~~

He moves the stick out in front of him and takes a step forward, gripping onto it like he's clinging for his life, before he eventually starts to walk. Bonnie wonders around in between piles of garbage on the only bit of ground available, with his mind racing as he still doesn't know or understand what's going on. The burning sun doesn't help. After what felt like hours and hours of walking, Bonnie finds a metal fence of some sorts. The boundaries of this dump to keep all the garbage in, even though some of it has slipped through the grates and into the outside. It's tall, to the point that Bonnie will never climb it in the condition he's in right now, and because of the giant spikes at the top to make sure nobody sneaks in or out. He grabs the fence and stares at everything on the other side, which is basically nothing, just a barren desert of some sorts, which makes some sense because nobody wants a dump nearby their homes. Bonnie starts to walk again, one hand on the fence and the other using the stick, to try and see if he can find the entrance of the place, hoping he isn't on the complete opposite side of it. He stares at the floor as he wonders. He walks and walks and walks, until he grips onto the fence to stop himself from taking another step forward since a giant puddle came into view. Still a bit hydrophobic, I see? Foxy would always say that to him when he hesitated or flat out refused to go near water. It wasn't a serious fear because he could sit at a window and watch the rain, sit at the beach or pool just fine, but getting into that pool, ocean or rain was the hard part. Even after they got that fixed so he became fully 'waterproof' and could jump into any sort of water without any problem, it was still hard for him. Not impossible, because his boyfriend urge to be in a pool with you was stronger than the fear but it was still a slow process. Just thinking of what would happen if that waterproofness broke and he was in some water. He would be dead. Everyone else was fine, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, they didn't care about the water since they started out as waterproof and didn't have to go through a bunch of terrifying water tests. Bonnie closes his eyes as he steps through the puddle since there is no way he's going to be able to jump over it and there's no room to go around. He's fine.

~~~~~~~~~~

As he continues to walk, he realises that he's not sick. Well, not in the way he was before he ended up here. He had to go to hospital, since hospitals started to have areas just specialised for animatronics due to the dramatic increase in the population of them, because something was seriously wrong with him and he had collapsed, then waking up in hospital. It wasn't just 'getting sick' there was something seriously wrong but now it's seemingly gone. Maybe his body managed to fight it off while he was asleep for...hopefully not five years. It doesn't matter now. Just keep walking. Bonnie envies Freddy sometimes since he never had any issues with anything. Nothing broke, nothing glitched, he never got sick, no nothing. Bonnie always got all the problems, but that doesn't matter now. Nothing matters right now besides finding a way out of this place. He keeps walking, like he's been doing for ages, as the sun beats down on him mercilessly and his pace starts to slow down, making his joints strain even more. He imagines you in front of him as a way to motivate himself to keep moving forward since he hasn't even found anything to point him in the right direction so it would be hopeless to fall now but...things are really starting to hurt. His legs shake and creak as they want so bad to stop working so they can just rest. When Bonnie reaches a corner of the fence he gives in and plummets to the dirt floor, cursing himself as he does. Why couldn't he keep going? He grunts and shakes his head. He has to keep going. While still holding onto the stick since it's become a ray of hope for some reason, he starts to drag himself across the floor, using the entirety of his arms to do so and grunting with each movement. He's already accepted his clothes are long gone past saving and that he's going to have to have a ten hour long bath after all this. Hopefully he'll be able to. What if he never finds civilization after getting out of the dump?

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie stops dead in his tracks. He hears noise. An engine of some sorts. Shaking out of desperation, he turns to his right and starts to climb one of the piles of garbage. He gets to the top quite quickly, at the cost of nearly crying from pain and the taste of help, so he looks to where the sound is coming from. It's a garbage truck. It just dumped a bunch of rubbish into one of the many piles.

"Hey!" Bonnie calls out, hoping someone either in or around that truck hears him.

One person does emerge but they're just coming from working the controls to make the truck dump everything and not because they heard Bonnie.

"Hey!!" He repeats.

He starts to stand again as the person gets into the passenger side of the truck but the sudden, aggressive movement is too much for one of his legs and it snaps, sending him tumbling down the pile of garbage. He can hear the sound of the handbrake of the truck being pulled off as he doesn't even care about his now broken leg.

"Wait!!" He stands up, sort of.

The loud music booming out of the truck makes his cries worthless so he just starts to limp run-ish towards the vehicle as the tires of it start to move. A sudden rush of adrenaline gives him a strange power of strength and he yells before jumping towards the truck so he can grab onto a bar, giving himself a ride to civilization, hopefully. Somehow, he manages to do that, so he laughs at the success, sitting on a small platform at the back of the truck with one arm wrapping around the bar, still with his trusty stick, and his other hand gripping the platform. He watches all of the piles of garbage pass by, before looking down at his busted leg. He can't feel it even remotely, the same goes for moving it. It's just swaying with the movement of the truck. He'll get that fixed once he gets out of this place, which is hopefully happening right now. The sea of garbage keeps zooming past him as the truck bounces slightly against the uneven terrain and eventually, a gate whips by as they drive out of the dump. Bonnie smiles. The first obstacle has been passed. The sun still beats down on him but he can relax for now so he doesn't care even in the slightest and just watches the dump get smaller and smaller. He has no idea where this truck is going but it has to be better than being alone among piles of garbage. Hopefully he'll find you, or anyone he knows. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. That's terrifying to think of. He needs you, but right now he's just helpless to this truck and wherever it's going. He can't do anything to choose where to go. He just has to wait for it to stop.

Somewhere...


	2. Questions, Questions

The truck bounces and jostles around as it turns to the right, onto an actual road with it's engine roaring. A very dead, empty road with absolutely no cars, but a road nonetheless. There is still no sign of civilization, unless you count all the birds sitting in the multiple dead trees around the place, but they have only been driving for a couple minutes so the hope is still there. The temperature is dropping. There is not a single cloud in the now pinky-red sky and the sun seems way closer to the horizon than before. He's glad he didn't take his jacket off now but even if it was boiling hot he wouldn't have done so, in fear of falling off the back of the truck, and with a broken leg, that is the last thing he wants. He just has to hold out until it stops. It shouldn't take very long, depending on how far away that dump is, so after maybe five-ten minutes, Bonnie can finally get a grip on everything and figure out what happened. Hopefully. The truck speeds up so Bonnie tightens his grip even more, to the point of being painful, as everything starts to whip past him and into the distance, quickly disappearing. It's strangely soothing how the truck is moving, making Bonnie slightly bounce with it, despite the speed, and if he wasn't filled with anxiety about almost everything, he would fall asleep. Music is ringing out of the truck as well, signifying that nothing will get the drivers' attention unless he just appeared in the window in front or next to them.

~~~~~~~~~~

Another couple minutes pass, maybe thirty, and the truck turns again, this time to the left, which finally begins to show a footpath, instantly getting Bonnie's attention so he looks around the side of the truck to see in front of it. It's a city, and by the looks of it, THE city that he knows so well. He called this place home, because both the restaurant and your house, that you moved into when the restaurant opened, that he lived in are here. This sends so much happiness through Bonnie, especially when he recognises some of the buildings when the truck gets closer, because both the restaurant and your house were on the outskirts of the city. The truck enters the city but with the speed it's going at, when it drives over a speed bump the entirety of it jumps up and as soon as it aggressively hits the ground again, Bonnie looses his grip, sadly falling off of the back of it. He rolls on the road painfully before just coming to a stop and laying still, grunting as he lands awkwardly on his abdomen, twisting it in a weird way. Thankfully, he didn't break anything else. The stick went with him and is next to him so he grabs it while slowly lifting himself up, not worrying about traffic because there is none. Despite being a city, this corner of it was always extremely quite with barely anything happening in it, so no traffic, no one outside, and even the shops were empty since almost all of them were 24/7 with little to no staff, depending on what the building was. It doesn't sound good but everyone gets used to it very quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie stands up with help from the stick and looks around. If memory serves him correctly, there should be a public shower of some sorts that's inside a small laundry building that gives free clothes with it nearby. It was mainly made for homeless people since they always wondered around the outskirts, not really this area, however, but Bonnie needs it right now so he begins to walk, using the stick as a second leg to cover for the broken one. He hobbles off of the road and around a corner, really hoping that he remembers correctly. There it is. He laughs and very slowly makes his way towards it, still noticing how there is nobody outside because this place is quiet but not this quiet. He doesn't really pay much mind to it, however, and merely focuses on getting to 'Welcome!' which, apparently, is the name of this building even though Bonnie specifically remembers it being 'Santo's Gift', but he shakes his head, not caring.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once standing in front of the glass doors, he knocks on them before entering while thinking that there has to be at least one person inside.

"Hello?" Bonnie calls out, hoping for an answer.

Absolute dead silence. He fidgets, uncomfortably and properly enters the building, closing the door behind him while darting his eyes around the place to really make sure that there's no one here. The box full of clothes sits at the back of the room, next to the door that leads to the showers and Bonnie half suspects it to be empty even though it has always been a rule to keep it full, using donations to do so. He leans up against it and opens the lid, murmuring incoherently in utter relief when it's completely full, but now the question is if he can find clothes that actually fit him. He holds up one top and bottom after another, only to realise that the clothing that will fit him is all the way at the bottom of the bin so he sticks his hand all the way down there to grab something. When he pulls it out, he finds that it's a cream coloured, knitted, turtle neck jumper, with some red patterns on it, that is in his size so he tosses it over his arm and shoves his arm back in to search for pants. Once he gets a black pair of jeans, he enters into the shower room and puts his new clothes on a bench in front of a cubicle, laying his stick on the floor. He stares at the shower, having conflicting feelings about it since he really wants to freshen up after coming out of a dump but what if that waterproofing mechanism isn't functioning properly throughout his body?

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie tuts to himself, slipping off his jacket, shirt and such so he's got nothing on. Now is not the time to be overcome by that fear, so he sits down on the floor underneath the showerhead and reaches up to turn the hot water tap on. It hits him on top his head and he sits with his eyes closed for a moment before opening them when he finds that he's fine. The good thing about being a animatronic - in this situation - is that smell never firmly plants itself on him so it doesn't take long until the entirety of that scent from the dump is completely gone, but even after it's washed away, Bonnie still sits there. Now that nothing is really happening, the true weight of the situation finally rests itself on his shoulders and he zones out in that shower. Yeah, he's in a familiar place and will hopefully find you and everyone else pretty soon but honestly, why in the world was he in a box in a dump? Maybe everybody thought he was dead at the hospital. That thought isn't relaxing in the slightest but nothing is right now, except for the warmth from the water and he really doesn't have anything else to think about. How will everyone react to seeing him again, if they all did think he was dead? Bonnie comes back to reality, after who knows how long, and reaches up to the taps to turn them off as he tells himself that he needs to find somebody, anybody, so he can finally get help for all his current problems, especially the broken leg. He stares at said leg for a moment and now that he doesn't have anything covering it, he can properly see the snapped part which is his knee. It's shattered, separated so his thigh and shin are only being held together by his animatronic suit kneecap but he fears that, that will also break, meaning that the bottom part of his leg will completely fall off. If he had the tools, he could fix it himself and because nothing has to be repaired with time like a human bone, as soon as it's fixed he'll be instantly fine, able to run around and such without issue.

~~~~~~~~~~

Water drains away and Bonnie's left cold to crawl towards a towel so he can wrap himself in it. His actions are slow as he strangely can't bring himself to get in much of a rush so he pushes the button that tells him if anything's wrong again.  
"Serious damage located in right leg knee. Low energy." The voice says.  
Great. Low energy, because that's what he needed. Bonnie pushes himself up with a bathroom countertop and stands, leaning on his good leg, in front of a mirror that stretches across an entire wall so he stares at his reflection as water drips from his face and torso. He looks like crap. His eyes are slightly discoloured, his eyelids are barely staying open and he's just all lopsided, twisted, disheveled. Bonnie moves back from the mirror so he can sit on the bench in the middle of the room and dry himself before putting clothes on, hoping that he'll feel refreshed afterwards. He's still slow while dressing so he merely sits still for a moment with everything on but the jumper before grabbing it. This low energy issue better not get any worse. Finally, he slips the jumper on and he does feel better, thankfully, but now he doesn't know what to do with his old clothes since they seem to be far beyond anything that could remotely save them as they are already stained with dirt, garbage juice and every bad smell imaginable.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie shakes his head, deciding to simply chuck them out since there is nothing in the world that could clean them, so he grabs his stick and stands up with them in his arm so he can finally leave to start trying to find people. He limps his way through the building and towards the entrance after tossing the clothes in a bin, noticing how it's really dark outside, meaning it's probably nighttime. Whoops. The only light outside is coming from buildings or street lights and Bonnie doesn't know if he should sleep or not since it would help the energy problem but he can't keep dawdling around just because he can't function correctly. He stumbles along the footpath for awhile until he hears a gasp, in which he whips his head around to that noise. It's a fellow animatronic. A penguin one, wearing a suit, that has a very crazed look in their eyes, which is concerning, and that's not even considering the fact that they have unnatural looking claws but Bonnie remains polite.

"Hello." He says.

The penguin steps closer. "You are sacred Bonnie!"

"I'm sorry?" Bonnie questions.

"Sacred. Give hope." They press their hands to the sides of their face. "Not touched by the Devil."

"Um..."

"Penny! For God's sake what are you doing?!"

Another animatronic appears, this one is a golden retriever, wearing a shirt and skirt. They have the same claws as well.

"Sacred Bonnie!!"

"Oh!" The retriever exclaims. "Oh my god, it is."

They step closer while Bonnie remains silent in confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I apologize, Mr. Bonnie, for Penny's behavior. I'm Roxy." They stick their hand out.

Bonnie shakes their hand.

"We all thought there was no Fazbear's left." Roxy says.

"What do you mea--"

"He's sacred!" Penny jumps on the spot.

"That's enough, Penny!" Roxy notices Bonnie's broken leg, even though it's covered by jeans. "Oh no! What happened to you?!"

"It snapped in half."

"Oh dear! Penny, go get the toolbox for me, so we can help your sacred bunny!"

Penny salutes before running off while Roxy pushes Bonnie down so he sits on a bench, saying how he'll be fixed in no time.

"I'm so sorry, but why does she keep saying I'm sacred?"

"Oh, uh, she's not really stable after the breakout, but she is doing better so no worry. She's harmless, despite being a Type One."

"Type One?"

"Toolbox for sacred Bonnie!!" Penny returns.

Roxy snatches it off of her and kneels down to fix Bonnie's snapped leg. He would ask more questions but there is not a single quiet moment where he can do so, since Penny and Roxy keep going back and forth on things so he's just left to listen.

"There we go! Good as new!" Roxy stands up.

Bonnie moves his leg before also standing, pulling his jeans leg back over his knee so it's on properly.

"Thank you." He says.

"Oh, it's nothing! I suppose you're going to y/n's?"

Hearing that name again sends tingles through Bonnie and he instantly thinks of every single time he has seen your face.

"Uh, yes..."

"You haven't been to the mansion yet though?"

"The mansion? You mean her dad's mansion?"

"Yeah! She moved in there!" Roxy frowns. "You really have been gone awhile."

Bonnie nods. "I'll head there then. Thank you."

"You mean right now?" Roxy puts her hands on her hips. "It's the middle of the night, love. Don't you want to rest?"

"No. I have to get to y/n."

"Ah! So you can tell her where you've been all this time! Well, best of luck then!" She picks up the toolbox. "It was such an honor to meet you! Come one, Penny."

"Bye, sacred Bonnie."

Penny bows down before sprinting off around a corner while Roxy calmly walks there, leaving Bonnie to stand there in utter confusion. He wants to ask so many questions but now he has your location so go there he shall and now with both legs working, it should be no problem, plus you might have answers. He says a full hearted farewell to his beloved stick and starts to walk to your dad's mansion.

His mind is racing.


	3. Reunited After...

The sun beats down on Bonnie without mercy but he doesn't care about that and just keeps on walking since he knows that he is so close to arriving at your dad's mansion. He has been there before, in the past, but never inside, mainly because there was always a very strange feeling even outside the place, like it is isn't a house and more of museum, meaning you have to be careful around everything lest it breaks, even though he has only been in the garden, and so Bonnie never stepped a foot inside. Your dad managed to get the money for all of it due to finally being paid for building the Fazbear Crew, which turned out to be a massive thing, but after he got that money he sunk into it, getting obsessed with it and becoming a depressed millionaire that no one knew how to feel about. No one knew why he bought a mansion when he's basically the only one living there either. You became a lot more distant from him after that. Bonnie always still respected him, since he did create him after all, and always treated him just the same, even if your dad never did the same back to him, plus he is his sweetheart's father - and maybe possibly a father in law in the future. What caused you to move in with him though? That is something you would never do in a million years, even if your dad was how he was before the whole thing with Desmond Steel, or Vincent, or Purple Guy, or whatever he is calling himself now. He better still be in jail, Desmond, and if not, he better be on the other side of the damn planet. Bonnie shakes his head. Stop wondering about everything.

~~~~~~~~~~

There hasn't been many people outside but whenever there was, they would always take an obvious double take on Bonnie, get a very scared expression and then change their path so they walk in the opposite direction from him. Animatronics were the only ones who did not do that. In fact, they were getting the same treatment but with Bonnie, there always seemed to be a feeling of shock in everyone's faces, whereas any other animatronic just received a terrified expression. All of it was making Bonnie extremely uncomfortable and worried, to the point where he started to walk down alleyways just so he wasn't out in the open to be stared at like he was a freak. It was concerning as to why people would look at him that way since it was yet another unknown situation that Bonnie wanted to be answered but again, couldn't ask. Maybe he could, but he feels as if it wouldn't be a good idea so stick to the shadows he will. The alleyways are where all the other animatronics walk as well, until they absolutely had to step into public view, so it was very easy to move through those areas for Bonnie - almost - since even they were giving them shocked filled faces but that was as far as it went. He tries to ignore everything and merely focus on getting to his destination, which is slightly harder in the alleyways, but even when he completely shifts his attention away, he can still feel eyes burning every part of his head, making him fight himself to not look back. He hates the attention. He feels like he's not welcome.

~~~~~~~~~~

Some people talk to him, seemingly to see if he's actually real, and normally he wouldn't mind if there wasn't something clearly off in the way they spoke to him. On top of that, every single animatronic had something physically - sometimes mentally - strange going on with them. The most common one is that they had yellow animal eyes with vertically slit pupils. Another one was claws, some had wings and some even had extra appendages, none looking natural like they were naturally part of them, plus these all looked the same among animatronics so it couldn't be a simple design, since those features would all look different among them. Maybe that explains why everyone was staring at Bonnie, because he's the only one that doesn't have anything remotely close to those looks, but then why does everyone else have them? None of the humans had anything wrong with them, so it couldn't have been this global outbreak, or maybe there was but it only affected animatronics. Who knows. Whenever someone mentioned those looks, which was already very rare, they always spoke like it was completely normal and that Bonnie should already know everything about all of it, but no one would let him ask questions as if in reality they don't want to talk about it. Things like 'I'm just a type two' or 'it was a painful process' were said, just to name a few. They would be asking all the questions about Bonnie, however, like where he's been, where he's going, and such. Concerning.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, while still walking through the dirty alleyways, Bonnie recognises a very distinct building that he knows is practically right around the corner from your dad's mansion so he quickens his pace as desperation claws at him, demanding to finally see you or anyone he knows. He steps out into the public street again, hoping he won't have to be gawked at for long, and walks past the busy shop he recognised that has plenty of people standing in or around it, going on about their day. Ignore the eyes. He fiddles uncomfortably, with his sleeve on his jumper as he slips past a group of people waiting to cross the street as a bunch of cars speed past, hearing them whispering to each other and share looks of confusion, shock, fear. Disgust. Some of them don't raise their eyes, thankfully, some just looked scared or confused and some look like Bonnie's mere existence is an insult to everything in existence but no one dares move, even an inch, from where they're standing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie takes a hard right around the last corner he has to take to your dad's mansion, letting out a slight whimper as all the eyes on him fade away in an instance, and he looks dead ahead to get rid of the remaining feeling of being in a spotlight. There is not a soul around here so Bonnie can comfortably walk along the pathway leading to the mansion that he can see in the distance. It seems to be slightly bigger than he remembers but that's just him. Impatience gets to him so he shakes his head because of it before beginning to run to the building which strangely makes him feel better as he moves, but he doesn't dwindle on that feeling as he gets closer and closer to the garden at the front of the house. At least this place still looks nice as it is full of bright colours, coupled with lovely smells from all the flowers and plants. There's a subtle, gentle breeze as Bonnie finally gets in front of the mansion and he stares at it for a moment, listening to the massive water fountain directly in front of him, suddenly getting a strange gut feeling about all this, but he ignores it, dismissing it as simple nerves for some reason. He turns to his left to begin to walk again, not exactly to the front door, but rather a gazebo not too far away and surrounded by flowers because he can see someone standing in it with their back to him. The closer he gets the more his heart races because he finds that it's you standing there, staring out into nothing, with a closed book in your hands as you lean on the railing, seemingly deep in thought and relaxed as your shoulders slowly raise up and down while you breathe. Bonnie walks up the stairs that lead to the gazebo.

"Y/n!!" He exclaims.

You whip around to face him in a single flash and as soon as you realise who you're staring at, you stiffen up, eyes widening, mouth agape as the book slips from your hands, falling to the wooden floor. The same shock filled face everyone else gave him, just more extreme.

"Y/n...?"

"B-Bonnie...?" You sound as if you're about to cry. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is. Why? What's wrong?"

You shake your head and bite your lip, seemingly to stop yourself from crying as so many thoughts rush through your mind instantly but you can't move so Bonnie just opens his arms for you to run to. You do not hesitate to do so.

~~~~~~~~~~

He doesn't say anything else, as he doesn't really want to since the feeling of having you encased in his arms again is all he needs right now, so questions can wait and you don't seem to be in the right mood to be asked anything anyway. He can feel you shaking against him. Not long after, you begin to sob, burying your face in his chest more than it already is and holding him tighter while Bonnie rests his head on yours, allowing you to let everything out even if he still doesn't know what is wrong exactly. His mind flashes to back when he was in the dump and he had just woken up, after he pressed the button that tells him if any thing's wrong. It said he was out for five years. Shivers fly down his spine, wondering if that was really true since it would explain your behavior and why everyone was staring at him in shock, which would mean they all thought he was dead or missing. That raises so many more new questions.

"Sweetie, tell me what's wrong." Bonnie says.

"I-I thought I would never see you again..." You sob.

Oh no. He really was gone for five years. The pain in your voice tells him everything and he stares off into space, dwelling on that as so many thoughts, questions sprout in his mind but never coming to a conclusion. It cannot be as bad as he's imagining and all the answers he is giving himself can't possibly be true, so then why does he have a sinking feeling to tell him everything is as far from ok as it can get, consuming his brain? Nothing will solve itself, so Bonnie huffs and leans back up so he's standing straight, as he puts both his hands on your shoulders. You look up at him, with now red eyes from all the tears that are still flowing down your face, and stare back at him.

"What happened?" He asks.

You shake your head slowly but he kisses your forehead, reassuringly, and you can't help but smile at the feeling since you've never felt it in so long, but that smile quickly drops.  
"Bonnie..." You start.

"You died ten years ago..."


	4. Different

The wind moves gently, the sun shines brightly and the birds chirp lovingly, like they all do on any normal day as to give a sense of happiness for anyone paying attention, but this is not a normal, happy day. Everything is functioning like it is, and for other people it might be the best day, but not for Bonnie. Someone else in the world is enjoying the sunny day like nothing is wrong, and there isn't, for them. For Bonnie, everything stands still in a cold, dead way as everything spins around him and everything becomes annoying. The birds song pierces his ears, the sun burns the back of his neck and the wind sends shivers down his spine, like nothing else knows how to function, just as he doesn't know how to do anything but stare, stare at you. Nothing knows how Bonnie feels right now, and neither does he to be honest. No one would ever understand the feelings, the sensation he has unless they experience it first hand. Everything around him feels weirdly stiff as if they are just as shocked and lost as he is, not knowing how to respond or act but begging to be able to say something, anything. Nothing feels real as Bonnie manages to slowly shake his head at you while you merely stare back, telling his mind that it isn't true. It can't be true.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Please tell me you're joking..." Bonnie manages to whimper.

You shake your head. "I'm not."

He stutters, switching between asking 'how?' Or 'why?' But ultimately stops himself from saying anything and just steps back from you.

"It was when you were in hospital." You start, "and you were asleep... The doctors were instructed to shut you down permanently but the guy doing it couldn't bring himself to do so, so he did a temporary shut down but that apparently went wrong but now apparently it didn't."

"Slow down, darling."

"I-it's just..."

You merely cry and hug him again which he returns instantly, slowly moving down with you onto the floor so neither of you have to stand as you're both feeling too weak to do so. Bonnie leans up against the fence of the gazebo as you continue to sob into his chest but he moves you so your looking at his face clearly.

"Y/n...can you explain everything for me?" He says.

Your eyes widen for a second and you twitch while so many flashbacks go running through your brain, reminding you of the painful state this world is in.

"Like, everything everything?" You whimper.

Bonnie nods.

"That's going to take all day to explain, Bon."

He shrugs, to say he doesn't care how long it takes as he wants answers but you shake your head, unsure of what to say.

"Start from the beginning."

You wince. What a horrible place to start, but it's the most logical, unfortunately, so you take a deep breath.

~~~~~~~~~~

"While you were in hospital, Desmond got released from prison and found out about the vast population of sentient animatronics. He found someone who also didn't like that and they made a plan to...basically make them suffer. They made a virus. Humans call it 'Fatal Insanity' while animatronics call it 'The Devil's Infection'. W-what it does is turns the infected animatronic into this unstable, kind of animalistic, killing machine - er it sort of does since Des and his partner didn't create the virus very well."

"How so?"

"From what I've heard, which might be completely wrong, they viewed animatronics as mere static robots and so they felt no need to make the virus accommodate all the different kinds, so there are two types of it. Every single animatronic is infected with either one of those types...except for you I guess."

"Even Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Goldie?"

You stiffen up dramatically as more flashbacks hit you in the face.

"Bonnie..." You put your hands on his shoulders. "They...are all...d-dead..."

"What...?"

"T-they were the first to be infected and since nobody knew about it, they were shut down after they...hurt people..."

"Hurt people?"

You nod. "Foxy was the very first and he was a type one. He...bit a little girls head, tearing out a massive chunk of her face and killing her instantly. Freddy was next and he was a type two. He seriously injured a man, and then Chica was next, also becoming a type two, but when Freddy was shut down she changed into a type one, attacking two mechanics, killing one. Golden Freddy was next but he got shut down immediately..."

Bonnie sits and stares at you, trying to comprehend everything you just said as everything races around him.

"You were in a small coma at the time and nobody knew what to do with you, but, ultimately, they decided to shut you down for safety. The guy that was instructed to do so told me that, instead, he was going to do a 'temporary shut down' so you would wake up after a specified time, which was supposed to be five years."

"But it ended up being ten..."

"Yes." You nod.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie merely stares at you as you do the same back before he just shakes his head in a way that says that he doesn't want to dwell on anything.

"Why are you living here now?" He asks.

"The rent at our house got increased after the breakout and I couldn't make it with the job I have, so when I got kicked out I moved here since I really didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Why did it increase?"

"It was because people were scared of animatronics and wanted them to waste away in the streets, but their change affected way more than just animatronics, so what they did to fix that is make human specific jobs where only humans were allowed to work and increase the pay for them, and then they made it so everyone living in a house had to pay separate bills - unless they were all humans - , just so they could prevent animatronics from moving in with human friends."

"So where did they all go?"

"There are a lot of slums scattered across the city that were made by them. They only allow trusted humans in with them to prevent contact with...other people..." You trail off.

Bonnie looks at you in a questioning way.

"There seem to be three types of people when it comes to opinions on the virus." You explain. "Those who absolutely hate the animatronics with every fiber of their being and want them to perish, those who are in the middle and would rather not have any sort of contact with them but don't entirely hate them and those who are completely fine with them and still treat them all the same."

"You seem to know a lot."

"That's because I've learnt all these things from personal experience or from Montal - which is a scientific company of sorts that has dedicated themselves to researching everything about the virus and finding a cure for it. They gave me this file that has virtually got all the information."

"C-can I see it?"

"Well yeah...but it's inside so we'll have to face my dad first..." You scrunch your face up.  
Bonnie gets a bad feeling when he sees the certain glint in your eyes that says it isn't as easy as just explaining that he's back.

"I-I guess that's not a good thing?" He asks. "Is he still not right from... everything?"

You frown. "No. He's worse. He's so cold and grumpy all the time, plus he never leaves the house and...in regards to the three types of options people have, he started out in the middle ground but slowly he's been drifting towards absolutely hating the whole thing, especially with me constantly visiting the slums and asking him to let me donate to Montal. I don't know how he'll react to you."

Bonnie slowly nods and you merely start to hug him again.

"Can we just...not do that right now...?" You ask quietly.

"Of course, muffin." He holds you back.

~~~~~~~~~~

Neither of you pay attention to how long you both sit there together in silence, enjoying the mere feeling of each other for the first time in ten years and ignoring all the immediate problems that have to be faced very soon, probably right now just to get it over and done with. Bonnie stares at the mansion for a moment before kissing you, saying how you both should get going. You merely mumble and start to stand, eyeing the building as you are already cursing your dad if he does anything. Bonnie grabs your hand as you both walk towards the very fancy door and en-laces your fingers through his to soothe your stress, which works instantly so the walk doesn't feel as long and worrisome. You dig your keys out as you walk up the steps to the porch.

"Is he going to think that I'm infected with the virus?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know." You unlock the door.

He follows you inside and finds himself in a very lush entrance hall with what seems to be very expensive items everywhere so any direction you looked, you would always be smacked in the face with richness. You walk to the left, in the direction of some noise which is presumably a television and slide a door open.

"Dad?"

You stare down at him as he sits on a couch, watching t.v with such a dead aura around him.

"What?" He doesn't move.

"We need to talk to you."

"Whose 'we'?"

You huff. "Turn around. I'm being serious."

Your dad groans and finally peels himself away from the couch so he can turn to look at you, only to freeze as his wide open eyes land on Bonnie standing next to you. Your dad stumbles around as he stutters and points at him, standing up with his walking stick. The past decade has been very tough on him.

"He was shut down!" Your dad exclaims, finally standing.

"Not entirely." You say. "Remember back when I told you that the guy instructed to shut him down put a timer, so after five years he would wake up? Well, it ended up being ten."

Your dad nods with narrowed eyes while closely inspecting Bonnie as he seems to be skeptical of everything.

"He was shut down because of Fatal Insanity, y/n." He says after a long pause.

"Dad, he isn't infected."

"Not yet." Your dad collapses onto the couch. "I'll be keeping an eye on him."

He waves the both of you off so you tut, shaking your head and turning to walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Man, things are different, or at least to Bonnie things feel that way since there is obviously an abnormal strain everywhere - not only between you and your dad, but just both of you personally. Your dad's change is more obvious, he is just a cold grumpy man, sinking into his wealth, but with you it's more complicated, especially when trying to explain it. You just seem off. Yes, people change over the years, even more when it's ten, but the way you've changed isn't right. Maybe Bonnie's just over thinking everything, a lot has happened while he was gone after all. He follows you up some stairs and through some hallways, while the constant reminder of money starts to dwindle as things start to feel more homey so naturally he begins to relax, focusing on you walking in front of him. You seem to be rushing, or at the very least, not going at your natural pace. Your hands are clenched into fists, your movements are stiff, your shoulders are tense and you aren't happy. Even though Bonnie can't see your face, he knows it has a frown on it rather than a relaxed expression, which is heartbreaking since he hates it when you are so obviously tense with so much on your mind, but not talking about it. He had managed to get you to be open with almost everything so whenever you were like this, you could always go to him with complete ease and comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~

You turn into a room and Bonnie follows as you huff and jog over to a desk in the corner of this bedroom. You get on your knees and open a draw at the desk as he joins you on the floor, watching your every movement. Your fingers flip through multiple files with the same stiffness as before, coupled with a hint of aggression, before you grab one and yank it out. You set a loose-leaf file that reads 'Fatal Insanity' in bold letters onto your lap.

"This was the file I was talking about." You say. "Montal gave it to me shortly after I started donating around $1000 a month. It has all the information about the Virus that they've discovered so far."

You shift closer to Bonnie so you can put the file in the middle of you two and start to flip through it. The index of it has multiple different subjects, like, 'Type One' 'Type Two' 'History' 'Physical Changes' and such, each having around twenty pages of info. You flip to the first page, which is the history of it - or more accurately how it started - and start to talk.

"This thing has every single little detail about everything, but the basic of it is that Desmond got released, found a partner, made a virus and through time, it is how it is now, which is these types."

You flip to the 'Type One' page and gather all the pages talking about that in your hand so the next part you can see is 'Type Two'.

"What's the difference?" Bonnie asks.

"Depends if you want the short version or the long version."

"Short for now."

"Type one's are more aggressive and stronger but take a lot longer to be triggered, which basically means they take forever until they attack someone. Type two's aren't as aggressive or strong, but they are much easier to set off...and are a bit more complicated."

"How so?"

"There's a bunch of things that they do, that make them a type two, that you have to look out for. Type one is just a brute, really."

Bonnie nods. "What decides if you're a type one or two?"

"Type one's are more common among animatronics that are single or don't have one particular someone that they care about deeply, like a crush, child or something. Or, if they do have some sort of relationship with someone, that relationship isn't the best at all. Type two's are essentially the opposite, as they are more common among animatronics that do have one particular someone that they care about deeply, but that's when their complicated nature starts."

"What do you mean?"

"See, types two's become unnaturally attached to the someone they love and all their anger or hostility come from the need to protect that said someone. Type one's become hostile if they are pushed too far, while type two's become hostile if their special someone is even remotely hurt by someone. The chance of killing that person increases with each time they hurt the special someone. It's almost instant, like the second they see them being hurt, they'll snap, but type one's have a higher chance of killing whoever they've targeted."

Bonnie nods.

"This is just the very basics of it, plus I probably suck at explaining it all, so if you ever want to properly learn everything about it, it's going to be right here." You set the file on-top of the desk.

Bonnie nods as he cuddles up to you, holding your arm and resting his head on your shoulder.

He dreads for when he has to move.


	5. Happy Place

Bonnie shifts slightly as the sun is back to being high in the sky after a practically calm night of laying next to you. Despite having low energy, he can't manage to fall asleep so he's just left to stare at you. At least he's got sleepwear since you apparently kept all his clothes. He did explain what happened to him to you, with the dump and finding his way here, and you're still holding a hand to his knee that was previously broken in a protective way. You also mentioned that you'll be bringing him to one of the slums that holds animatronics, the slum that Penny and Roxy - the two he met the night previous - are from apparently. Bonnie still can't get over how he has become so precious to animatronics, since - as you explained - everyone knows that he wasn't infected before being thrown out with the temporary shut down, meaning he is acting as a tiny ray of hope for everyone. He's not yet touched by the Devil's Infection.

~~~~~~~~~~

This sitting in silence is the same as when he was in the shower, and everything is firmly planting themselves in his mind, which he hates. Yes, the situation he's in is serious but he doesn't want to think about it. Everything is so awfully different, that it's simply too much for him and if he imagines too much about it, he'll crumble, which is something he can't do since it'll make everything worse so he's just stuck in limbo of feelings. Having you next to him is soothing, however, so he merely focuses on that. Even whilst asleep, you are tense. This is the most relaxed you've been since Bonnie reunited with you but even now, your face is slightly scrunched into a frown and your whole body is clearly uncomfortable. How do you fall asleep in this condition? The only part of you that is fully relaxed is your hand that is resting on his knee, while the other one is gripping onto the pillow like there's no tomorrow. Your breathing is shallow as well. You're definitely asleep, since Bonnie has tapped your hand multiple times and you haven't even flinched. It would be heartbreaking to think that this is as relaxed as you can get since, for some reason, Bonnie hates it when you're tense because that usually means that you aren't happy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Things are too quiet. There hasn't been a house noise or anything for ages and it's starting to get to Bonnie, so he shifts closer to you, just enough so he can hold your arm with your head next to his chest. He's hesitant to completely start to cuddle you because he had tried to before but you merely rolled away. That's yet another thing on his mind. His relationship with you and how that's going to turn out after ten years of being apart. It wasn't that long for him so he can't help but act like it is just the same, but with you, you probably adapted to not having him around and being without a lover. Alone. You went through so much all by yourself. The outbreak of Devil's Infection, it spreading, the deaths of Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy, your dad spiralling even further down, losing Bonnie for ten years. Nobody was there to comfort you. Bonnie can't help but think about how long it will take for you to get used to having him around again and to heal from all the trauma. Maybe you'll never heal from it and being honest, Bonnie can't blame you, since he didn't even experience it first hand and is already falling apart. If he reads that info book about the whole thing, then he'll better understand everything but he doesn't want to do that right now for some reason, despite the fact that just the day previous he was begging for answers. He can't do it. Not right now at least.

~~~~~~~~~~

As more sunlight fills the room you begin to wake up, mumbling as you do. You rub your face and roll over so you can grab the clock sitting on the bedside table and look at it, only to drop it while groaning. Bonnie shifts closer and pulls your shoulder to move you onto your back so you can look at each other. He catches the smallest and quickest smile on your face when you make eye contact but it immediately disappears.

"Morning..." Bonnie says.

"Morning."

You rub your face again and sit up while he stays still, merely staring at you as you stretch, eventually getting up. There's that 'rushing' feeling your giving off again since back when none of this was even remotely close to happening, the usual morning routine for you was waking up and then staying in bed for ages until you absolutely had to get up - even if that sometimes was Bonnie dragging you out. Here you are now, however, already up, dressed and leaving in barely even a minute.

"Kitchen's downstairs and to the left when you get up." You say, halfway through the door.

"Yeah..."

Bonnie closes his eyes for a moment when the door shuts before sitting up. Things a going too fast in weirdly, painfully slow way and nothing feels even remotely close to being normal - not even that interaction with you - which should've been more mildly weird than completely unnatural. It's clunky. It's glitchy. It's horrible. There is not a single thing Bonnie can latch onto that will make him feel even slightly more comfortable. He merely sits, with his head in his hands for awhile not wanting to leave but also not wanting to be stuck in one place, before he shakes his head while yanking his clothes towards him, trying his best to ignore anything and everything. Hopefully going outside will help, though how unlikely that may seem.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Bonnie walks down the stairs he hears your voice explaining something along the lines of how you're not coming into work today. He turns the corner and into the kitchen, immediately seeing you leaning on the counter, on the phone with your head hanging low. When you notice him, you motion to the bowl of cereal sitting on the table with your hand so Bonnie sits while still staring at you. He can tell you don't like whoever you're talking to just judging by the multiple times you frown at their responses. Eventually, you say your goodbyes and hang up, letting out a massive sigh as you do, and then your dad shuffles into the kitchen not long after, already glaring at Bonnie.

"Not even a day here and he's already eating our food." He says.

"He's got low energy, dad."

Your dad huffs and grabs a drink from the fridge while Bonnie feels his gaze as he stares out ahead of him with a now empty bowl on the table in front of him. You push your dad out of the kitchen. When he walks far enough away so you and Bonnie are completely alone, you walk behind him, putting your hands on his shoulders.

"How're you feeling?" You ask.

All Bonnie can do is nod even after you lean down and kiss the back of his head, slowly rubbing his shoulders.

"Do you want to leave now?"

"Yeah." He starts to get up.

Neither of you hesitate or really think if this is a good idea but there seems to be this need to keep busy so all you both do is leave the house in order to fulfill that need.

~~~~~~~~~~

The walk there was bathed in silence apart from the noises of typical city behavior. The looks and stares from people were the same as when Bonnie was first walking though these streets so he keeps close to you for some sense of comfort. He has conflicting thoughts about trying to hold your hand so he's just left with only the small feeling of your hand brushing up against his. The whole way there.

"Y/N!!!!"

Bonnie gets pinged back to reality at that scream.

"Roxy!!"

You open your arms just in time before you're almost tackled down in a hug from the golden retriever that had fixed Bonnie's knee.

"It's so good to see you!" Roxy says. "And with Bonnie!"

Bonnie gets a hug as well before Roxy grabs both his arm and yours so she can pull both of you to the place that she's been forced to call home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Roxy pushes an old door open and leads you both in. When Bonnie enters he's met with what looks like a big living room, with old, dirty couches coupled with tables everywhere with a lot of animatronics and some humans doing various things. There's a tiny kitchen of sorts in the corner and one door on each wall leading somewhere. You're acting vastly different as well. In a good way, thankfully, as you've finally relaxed and seem how you were so many years ago. Everyone in the room says a full hearted hello to you before a collective gasp at the sight of Bonnie. It doesn't jump into a long explanation about what happened, however, as everyone merely expressed how honored they are to meet him and then the shock ended, which was a relief for Bonnie. Roxy collapses onto a chair that's sitting at a small, round table with two other chairs for you and Bonnie.

"Well first off, did you get to y/n's place ok, Bonnie?" Roxy asks.

He nods.

"Even though you walked through the night."

You look at him. "You didn't rest through that day? You didn't tell me that."

"I was in a rush."

You raise an eyebrow at him and shake your head with a hint of a smirk when Bonnie shrugs with a familiar smile.

"That's because he wanted to see you." Roxy says. "After I finished fixing him, it was like 'don't you want to rest since it's the middle of the night?' and he just said 'no I have to get to y/n'."

"Knight in shining armor." You pat his knee.

You finally have a smile on your face. It was such a dramatic shift in mood and atmosphere but admittedly, it was a welcome one since something finally feels natural. Plus it's so refreshing to see you acting like yourself. It's been barely three days back but already the effects of basically everything are so extreme and noticeable, it's strange. Maybe he can't make that judgement right now.

~~~~~~~~~~

"How many of these places are there?" Bonnie asks.

"Uuhh, I don't know the exact number but there is a LOT in general area so I can't imagine the amount in the whole city, and then in the world." Roxy explains.

"The world?"

"Yeah, there isn't a single place that isn't in this condition." Roxy pauses in confusion before realizing. "Oh right! You wouldn't know about the Devil's Infection!"

You laugh as she shakes her head and gently hits her forehead.

"Roxy..." You say.

"So sorry. It's been around for so long it's become just a part of life." She shakes her head. "But yeah, the entire world is infected and the amount of these slums is probably a lot, but not too much, since the majority of them eventually combine into one with how close they are to one another."

"Why are they so close?"

"It's because we've all adapted to the fact that we have to stick together since there isn't a lot of us to begin with in comparison to humans so we have to keep your each other sane basically." Roxy explains. "There are some groups that prefer to completely isolate themselves from the outside world and don't even keep in contact with the rest of us but... that's probably for the best."

Bonnie nods slowly. He doesn't know what to think about how casually Roxy is explaining all this. She wasn't exaggerating when she said that this whole virus has become a natural part of life. He can't help but feel there's still a lot more to all this that most likely can't be explained in a single conversation, and even then he probably won't be able to truly understand unless he experiences it first hand. It's also strange how happy and optimistic everyone here is. It is refreshing, of course, but odd given what has happened, but again Bonnie probably can't make judgements like that so early. Roxy changes the subject, going on to talk about how everyone has been doing, here and more casual conversation topics. Comfortable topics. Relaxing feelings. Bonnie doesn't know how long this strange rollacoster of situations is going to last but at least the one he's in now is a positive one. He's glad there is a place where you're happy, where things are mostly normal, with his people. He might be a ray of hope for them but...

They're already starting to be his.


	6. Mental Snap

Bonnie stares at you. You're in a better mood so you seem more relaxed while sleeping and he's able to get closer to you, now holding your hand. You both ended up staying the whole day at the slum with Roxy and for Bonnie, it was a day well spent. He got to mingle with everybody and see you smiling with no issue. The cherry on-top was that he got to carry you back here on his back which is the most loving interaction he's had with you so far. The mere feeling of you nuzzling into his shoulder with your arms wrapped tightly around him will be enough to keep him going for days.

"Bonnie..." You mumble, rubbing your eyes.

"Morning, cupcake."

You mumble and sit up, throwing your legs off the side of the bed to stand up but Bonnie grabs your arms. He pulls you back so you're completely on the bed and sitting in front of him, making sure the two of you are close and holding hands.

"Y/n, we need to talk." He says.

You look up at him and nod, concern taking over your mind. "About what?"

"About... Us." He squeezes your hands.

You sharply inhale and squeeze back, slowly nodding. Bonnie makes sure that his eyes are locked onto yours so he can see any kind of glint or spark or anything since you can never hide completely hide how you truly feel.

"It's just that... I've been gone for so long and I can't help but feel that things are different between us relationship wise. For me it only felt like I was asleep for a couple hours but...I...so..." He looks off to the side. "I-I can't help but feel and act like it was a couple hours but you... You were left alone - all by yourself - for ten whole years so you probably moved on from everything that happened... I still love you as I always have but... Do you....still love me all the same?"

"Of course I do, Bonnie."

"Do you really?" He looks deep into your eyes. "You've been through so much, sweetie, I don't want you to give yourself more pressure over something that you don't feel anymore."

You take a deep breath. "I know that it's hard to believe that I still feel the same way I do after ten years of thinking you were dead, but trust me when I say that I do. Everyday I hoped that you would return and now you finally have. When I hugged you that day I felt how I did all the way back when you couldn't talk.... I still love you. I always have and I always will."

Bonnie stares at you. The majority of him believes you but there is a very small, tiny fraction of him that has doubts. He'd be beyond happy if the love is still here, since you mean everything to him, but it would've been better - healthier - if you had moved on at least a little bit in the time he was gone. If would have saved you so much heartache, especially since you had more important things to worry about.

"Well..." He starts. "How about we have a day out today? Just us, spending time together. Hm?"

You smile, looking up at him, showing the certain look of excitement Bonnie knows so well. You shift closer to him and wrap you arms around his waist and he instantly pulls you closer. The room is quiet but it's a good quiet finally so neither of you have any problem with merely sitting still for a moment and holding each other, with hands that are enlaced together, slowly tilting from side to side.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie doesn't know if he'll ever get used to how people look at him. It's not as hard to bare now because he's distracting himself with the feeling of holding your hand and talking to you - even if it's about nonsensical topics that don't last long. Though he's focusing on you as best he can, it's inevitable for his eyes and mind to wonder when he notices small disputes happening between animatronic and human. They are all stopped before going too far but it's still concerning due to the frequency of the arguments. Sometimes he'll catch someone looking like they're about to start something up with him but decide against it once getting a better look at him. It doesn't stop them from glaring it pure disgust. They look Bonnie up and down, trying to see if he's infected and then just...stare...and stare. Such hatred is hard to catch when only looking for a few seconds and from a decent distance, but he knows it's there, telling him he's just like every other animatronic - not deserving to be out in the open all happy like.

~~~~~~~~~~

A bell chimes when you open the door to a small coffee shop. There's a small line and a couple people sitting at tables, enjoying life, with others or by themselves. Bonnie tucks his hands under his arms, partially from being uncomfortable and partially from being cold since where he's standing is directly underneath a ceiling fan. You're standing immediately in front of him with almost no space in between but you don't seem to care about the cold. There's a young lady behind the counter, taking orders, and every so often she'll glance up at Bonnie as if keeping an eye on how close he is to being next to serve. Panic will occasionally flash in her eyes whenever she forgets to look at him and he's suddenly a lot closer. Maybe it's because he's the only animatronic here.

"Hello, ma'am! How are we today?" She says when it's finally your and Bonnie's turn.

It's so obvious she's faking the painful looking smile and happy attitude, more so than someone would normally do when working in a customer service business. There's a subtle shake in her voice and she keeps fidgeting with twitchy eyes, fighting against every urge to look at Bonnie. So scared. She probably thinks he'll jump her out of nowhere if she lets her guard down. Bonnie doesn't know how intimidating he is. He is a big dude, but right now he's in his turtle neck jumper with his mouth partially hidden in the neck all snuggly, and his hands are still under his arms. The only time the lady gives into looking at Bonnie is when she comes out with the drinks and it was only a quick glance but it evolves to more then that. As you dig through your bag for your purse, Bonnie instinctively reaches out to take the drinks, which means the lady has to interact with him - though slightly. Her eyes widen for a second and she twitches away from him but slowly, she out stretches her arms. Her hands shift to be as far away as possible from where Bonnie's will go but even then, her face scrunches up as he grabs the cardboard holder, containing the two drinks. As he takes it away from her, she squints her eyes and runs her hands down her apron as if wiping her hands.

"Thank you! Enjoy your drinks!" She says to you.

"We will..." There's anger in your voice.

You spin around and leave with Bonnie following close behind. You sigh and take one of the drinks, fiddling with the straw before taking a sip.

"You ok, cupcake?" Bonnie asks.

"You saw how that woman was looking at you?" You sit on a bench.

Bonnie mumbles and sits next to you. A part of him can't bring himself to blame her for acting like that, however. In a world where animatronics are plagued with a virus that makes them dangerous - to put it lightly - there is bound to be fear, even if it's directed towards one that doesn't seem to be infected.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie rests his head on-top of yours and starts to take his surroundings in. A cold, gentle breeze is moving some random leaves and rubbish around on the floor. A small fountain sits behind you both, providing a nice noise to block out any others that aren't as relaxing. There's a park not too far away full of children playing with parents. One lonely animatronic is slowly shuffling along a footpath, their feet dramatically dragging across the floor and there arms tightly wrapped around their body in an unnatural way, almost as if they have an invisible straitjacket on. They twitch and shake. Claw marks litter their body, some going across an empty eye socket. The eye still there is the signature yellow animal eye that all animatronics have when infected with the Devil's Infection. A muzzle made out of metal tightly wraps around their mouth, slightly damaged with dents in its structure so it allows the mouth to move freely. Bonnie stares at them, getting increasingly worried as they make their way closer to the playground, yet to be noticed by anyone. You seem to be zoned out, with your eyes glued to the floor.

"Darling?" Bonnie shakes your knee with his hand. "Are they ok?"

He points and you almost choke on your coffee when you spot the animatronic, scrambling for your phone but when seeing other people already calling, you grab Bonnie's hand and yank him up off the bench to hurry away. He whips his head back when he hears a child scream. Parents are running away with their kids in their arms, bumping into other panicked families in brutal attempts to get as far away as they can, as quick as they can. The playground that was just full of smiling faces and echoed laughs, is now empty with only that one lonely animatronic standing still, staring at everyone running away. They look down to the floor, shaking their head as if trying to get something out, even hitting themselves to help. All of it ending in vain.

"Why... won't you HELP MEEEE!!!!" They scream at the top of their lungs, making the cries from people louder.

~~~~~~~~~~

Something snapped in them, Bonnie could tell. A mental string keeping whatever sanity they have together, gone. Bonnie can feel their circuits and systems glitching, twitching, trying to correct something that is irreversible. They start to laugh. They laugh, leaning backwards so far it's a mystery how they didn't fall down. They claw at their face and body, tearing giant holes into themselves and exposing their endoskeleton, wires and small mechanical machines that were supposed to keep everything running smoothly. They spin on their heel in a messy dance but quickly stop and slam their foot down, pointing directly at Bonnie even though he's being dragged away by you.

"JUST YOU WAIT, BUNNY BOY! NO ONE IS SAFE FROM THE DEVIL!! HA HA!!!! YOU'LL BE NEXT AND IN THIS POSITION!!! HA HA HA HA!!!" They go into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

With that Bonnie is yanked to the right, around a corner and into a building. The cackling becomes somewhat muffled but still disturbing to listen to. Some of the families are also in here, trying to calm all the kids down with their own tears threatening to come out. Bonnie looks out the window that gives a clear view of that animatronic, even walking towards it with his mouth agape as he still isn't able to properly process everything. There are now police there with longs sticks that have electronic bursts sparking out of the tip like a big taser in their hands, threatening to jab the animatronic. They're still laughing and screaming, spinning around while begging the police to kill them. One unarmed officer steps closer in attempts to reason with them but.... immediately gets attacked, losing an eye. The others don't hesitate to start electrocuting the animatronic, making them scream in pain.

"Bonnie!" You grab his arm. "Please... Don't watch!"

He snaps out of his horrific trance and turns to you. Your eyes are glassy, meaning you're trying with every fiber of your body not to cry and you have some desperation in your expression as if you were trying to get Bonnie's attention multiple times. You grab him to fully face him away from the window. He stutters when trying to ask so many questions at once but you just grab his hands, telling him to focus on you. There's a loud bang and everything goes a dead silent. A painful, ear-piercing silent. Even the children go quiet. Bonnie's about to turn his head but you grab his face, keeping his wide eyes pinned on yours before hugging him. Noise starts to fill the room again as you rock Bonnie back and forth.

"Y/n..." He whispers. "What the hell was all that...?"

"They snapped, Bonnie..." You watch the police crowd around the dead body and their injured comrade.

"But...why?"

You take a deep breath.

"There's a lot more to this virus than you think..."


	7. Growing

A whole day ruined in an instant. This day was supposed to be for Bonnie and you to spend some much needed time together but now the uneasy, cold feeling is back. It was just starting to look up. Bonnie can't rip his mind away from the sight of that animatronic and the look they had in their eye, full of a twisted insanity. The way they yelled out to him, saying he'll be next in that position with no hesitation in their voice. It makes it seem like it's inevitable Bonnie's pureness will be tainted. Maybe that's true. He holds his head up with one hand as he makes circles with his finger on the arm of the velvet couch, listening into the conversation you're having with your dad in another room. You're explaining what happened and he's talking like this is normal, only concerned that Bonnie will end up like that - but not worried in a good way. The file that Montal gave to you that has all the information sits on the coffee table in front of Bonnie, yet to be read. It has what he's looking for, regarding what happened earlier, but does he really want to know it? The bold letters, coloured in red is making him want to, as if he's running out of time to do so.

"Don't say that." You say while walking into the living room.

You huff, shaking your head as the sound of your dad stomping off echoes slightly against all the riches. Bonnie focuses on your face as you walk around him and sit down beside him.

"Have you read the file yet?" You ask.

"No."

You lean forward and drag it off the table to set it on your leg closet to Bonnie. You flip through all the pages until you reach the last bunch, in which you then move the file onto his lap. Bonnie stares down at the bold lettered title of the chapter as you rest your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes. Slowly, he turns the page.

~~~~~~~~~~

After monitoring over one thousand cases of Fatal Insanity, there has been a small amount of instances where the infected will become unstable, mentally, to dangerous levels. 30% of animatronics end up like this. We have found that this mental breakdown is often linked to what happens to the recipient during the three week transformation (see chpt: 2 pp: 45) mainly referring to the psychology rather than physical. If high levels of stress, pressure, hurt - both emotional and physical. etc. are experienced than the chance of this instability will increase dramatically so it is always recommend by us for animatronics to try their best to avoid situations that could result in these emotions or reactions. If these are somehow unavoidable, than the transition is usually very quick - sometimes even instant - so it's important to monitor potential symptoms as soon as the animatronic is infected since the consequence is currently either extremely difficult to fix or completely irreversible, depending on how severe the stage is when getting treatment.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie stops reading as he gets the point, skipping over all the pages until the very last one where a note at the very end catches his attention.

IMPORTANT NOTE: If you think that you or someone you know is at risk of falling into this madness, bring them to us as soon as possible to get treatment since if it is left unattended for too long, they might be susceptible to an outburst that could result in them being taken away by authorities to a mental hospital which - unfortunately - does not give proper treatment, leading to complete, irreversible insanity. Do not take chances.

Bonnie stares blankly as he thinks about the animatronic earlier today. That wasn't the first time that they had an outburst, that was the last, out of many. Judging by the muzzle, body position of a straitjacket and overall craziness, they were one of the instances where they weren't given treatment and so was left to descend into what resulted in their death. Bonnie closes the file, not bothering to read the parts he skipped over. He understands what happened now so there's no need to keep reading. Not now at least. He looks down at you next to him, in the same position, and sees you're either asleep or on the verge of doing so. Lost in some sort of trance, he doesn't wake you but instead just sits there, staring at the file still in his lap while the common noise of a clock ticking constantly fades in and out. You mumble and move slightly, sliding down Bonnie's arm, but he still doesn't snap out of his daydreaming. He merely sits with his elbow on the arm of the chair to hold his head up with unfocused vision.

~~~~~~~~~~

The television turns on out of nowhere and your dad collapses on the chair in front of the couch Bonnie and you are sitting on, flipping to the news channel. It's slightly jarring when a picture of Bonnie pops up on the screen next to the news reporter. It's an old photo and he remembers the exact moment it was taken, despite it being a random picture that wasn't from a special occasion. The reporter explains how Bonnie has mysteriously returned from his ten year 'death' and is seemingly free from the virus. Videos and photos people secretly took of him start to play, some even being from today while he was out with you as the reporter continues to talk. It then cuts to someone that looks like they were dragged off the street to have this interview, talking about how they feel about Bonnie being back.

"It's nice to see a Fazbear family member alive after so long but we all know that he's going to end up the same as the rest so I don't know what the hype is all about." They say.

All the other people they interview have similar responses so Bonnie stops paying attention until your dad groans and stands up.

"Get up, Bonnie."

"...-And so we will be trying to bring you an interview directly with him. Live."

Bonnie finally and completely snaps out of his trance, waking you up instead of following your dad to the knocking coming from the front door.

"What..?" You rub your eyes.

"News reporters are here."

This isn't the first time Bonnie has talked with interviewers, it's just that he's not in the mood to be poked with uncomfortable questions so he'll admit to himself that he's stalling. He's about to stand but you pull him back down.

"I'll talk to them."

Bonnie mumbles a small ok as you jog your way to the front door while someone already is bombarding your dad with questions. He stares at Bonnie while you take over the job of answering before walking away, leaving you there by yourself. Bonnie stands and moves closer, hiding behind a wall, so he can better hear what's being said between you and the reporter. Most of it is just what you'd expect to be asked, all being able to be summed up by, what happened? Occasionally, the reporter will ask to see Bonnie himself but you always refuse to let that happen which he does appreciate but also questions. There really isn't any major consequences to him doing it so it's only because he doesn't want to do it for some reason. Bonnie pokes his head around the corner and sees how annoyed you already are as you keep jumping from answering with complete truth and answering vaguely. As the questions get more personal you completely stop responding with straight forward answers, causing the reporter to start to get pushy but ultimately stop, leaving the short interview with what a lot of people would call basic information. Now everyone knows that Bonnie came from the dump and is definitely not infected so suspicion can be left alone. The reporter thanks you and leaves with annoyance in their voice as they didn't uncover anything truly shocking. You huff and close the door so Bonnie stops hiding and walks up to you.

~~~~~~~~~~

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah." You sigh.

He can tell you're lying but merely gives you a look before holding both your hands. Though it was short, that interview is going to annoy you for a while. Sounds coming from the television start to get louder as your dad has returned to being glued to the chair so you pull Bonnie away to a more quieter area. Through the back door and to the right, into the indoor pool. It's always been the most quiet area aside from the small fountains in the bar nearby. You collapse on a couch that overlooks the pool and Bonnie joins you, sitting in a way so he's facing you. He stares at you for a moment.

"Y/n..." He says after a while of silence. "Can you promise me something?"

"What would that be?"

"Don't think that you can't talk to me about something...anything. Even if it's really small."

You look at him. "What sparked that?"

"Just... Promise me. Ok?"

"Ok. I promise."

Bonnie stares at you to really make sure your being sincere and when he sees that certain spark in your eyes he smiles. He leans forward while holding your hand and gently nuzzles your forehead, pulling you closer so you hug him. He hums contently as the loving touch he's always cherished returns. While you nestle into his arms and chest, Bonnie can feel your shoulders drop as you relax. He starts kissing your head and slowly moves down until he reaches your lips, gently lifting your face up with his hand. You drape your arms around his neck while Bonnie gets lost in the feeling he's longed for since he feared this relationship was lost. All else fades and Bonnie continues to get more enraptured with each passing second in this passionate kiss, the want to make it so much more growing with it. When he feels one of your hands squeeze his shoulder he can't help himself so he pulls you closer before leaning forward to push you backwards, quickly getting you into a laying position.

"Bonnie..." You say as he hovers above you with his hands on either side of your head.

"What?"

"Are we really going to do this-?"

"Yes."

He cuts you off and resumes what he started, giving himself entrance to your mouth. You push him off shortly after, however.

"Here on the couch for all to see?"

Bonnie looks around, not really seeing how or why you would be all out on display but he doesn't protest, instead wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist so he can carry you. He doesn't even care about being caught by your dad, even thought he technically doesn't have the right to stop either of you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie makes it to your room in record time and he gently sets you down on the bed before closing the door, locking it. When he turns back around he sees you now standing at the foot of the bed.

"Something the matter, cupcake?" He walks closer to you.

You smile and shake your head as Bonnie starts to kiss you again. You put your hands on his chest as he presses your foreheads together, eyes closed.

"I love you." He smiles and nuzzles your nose.

"I love you too..." You grip his jumper.

He pushes you backwards.


	8. Soon To Be Normal Fear

Bonnie rolls over and immediately becomes aware of his empty bed, sitting up so he can try and find you as a result. This has always been an issue for him. He hates waking up by himself, especially after such a romantic night, but refuses to tell you for some reason, maybe due to pushing it off as him being weird. It's not very often it happened in the five year period of being with you before the ten year separation, but he has a bad feeling that it's going to be occurring a lot in these times. Bonnie would rather stay up all night staring at you then wake up alone but here he is, just because he won't tell you. He stares out into nothing for awhile before actually moving to get up. He can handle it for the most part, but sometimes it's more panicky for some reason, as in he scrambles to get up and find you as if something bad is going to happen if he's by himself for too long. Today is not like that, thankfully, since he can sit with the uncomfortable feeling to try and get used to it without much issue. It's times like these when he's thankful he can hide things so easily since if he wasn't so good at it then you most likely would've started to worry and that he simply cannot allow.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Bonnie walks downstairs he spots you standing at a window, looking outside, while talking to someone on the phone with your arms crossed and a stiff position, barely moving. He walks up behind you and slowly hugs you, resting his head on-top of yours as you hold one of his arms wrapped around your abdomen. He can't make out what's being said on the other side of your conversation as it's too quiet and slightly distorted but based on your responses, it sounds like you're trying to convince someone about something. Bonnie just sits there with his eyes closed, slightly increasing his grip on you as he slowly sways the both of you, relaxing as he focuses on you.

"Great..." Your arm holding the phone drops when you end the call.

"Everything ok?"

You sigh. "I have to go to work today or else I'm going to get fired... I hate this job..."

"Can you get a different one?"

"I'm working on that, but it's hard so, you know."

Bonnie hums as he doesn't move from his position, mainly because he's gotten himself comfortable.

"I can take you back to where Roxy is until my shift ends, if you want?" You ask.

"When does your shift end?"

"Uh, around six."

Bonnie nods and still doesn't move so you remain still as well, staring out the window. Not a word is spoken but it feels as if so much is being said from this one interaction. It's not even a strange one. Bonnie's cuddling you, that's normal, but it feels different and it's like he's trying to tell you something. You sigh and lean your head back into his chest as he holds you even closer, humming contently as he does. You smile and almost tear up. It's been so long since you've seen Bonnie be his adorable self - you had almost forgotten what it's like. All the memories of every time he was just so cute and precious pop into your mind, leaving you not wanting to leave this position. Unfortunately, however, that desire can't be satisfied today.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Bonnie...we have to get going." You say, quietly. "Are you ok though?"

"Of course." He nuzzles the back of your head and finally let's you go.

You immediately turn around so you can look at his face to see if he truly is and relax when you see his pure smile. He grabs your hand before you get too far away and makes sure he's right next to you as you both leave the house. The one good thing to come out of that little interview is that people have stopped looking at Bonnie with shock filled faces. The bad thing, however, is that their now only staring at him with concern, fear or disgust. He's spotted some people reading newspapers that has his face somehow making the front page so the word has spread quickly which he doesn't know how to feel about. Bonnie tries his best to ignore everyone and everything around him so he can feel comfortable before you leave him with Roxy.

"Hey, y/n!"

"Hey, Roxy. Um, I have to go to work so I'm going to leave Bonnie here." You push him forwards.

"That's no problem. We're great babysitters."

She pulls Bonnie's arm as you laugh, kissing him goodbye before leaving. He stares as you walk away while Roxy pulls him through the old door and into the busy slum. A good busy. There's a great atmosphere here and Bonnie can't help but feel safe, surrounded by people just like him. Everyone's smiling and having fun, enjoying themselves with friends despite the situation that's been going on for ten years, but then again, if it's gone on for that long then everyone's most likely become used to it all, therefore not bothered.

"We all saw that interview with y/n." Roxy says. "Everyone is talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Of course they are!" She looks at Bonnie. "You're one of the Fazbear's after all."

He stares blankly at Roxy for a moment. He understands that he's well known - probably even famous - but he never remembers any truly big deal with them.

"How long were you with y/n and stuff before the ten year separation?" Roxy asks.

"Five years."

"Ah, well your guys' popularity is still growing - or at least they are between us animatronics. Harry knows especially."

"Harry?"

"Harry has been around will the Devil's Infection longer than all of us, even with the problem of being a type one. He's the one that helps keep the rest of us in check." Roxy spins around and points to a door in the corner of the room. "He's always in there. Do you want to meet him?"

Bonnie nods, slowly, so Roxy grabs his arm to get him to walk, saying how he's really nice despite being a type one.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Harry! Guess who I've got!" Roxy shoves Bonnie into the room.

"Oh there's a face I haven't seen in a while!" Harry stands from a cluttered desk.

Bonnie feels like he's seen him before but can't remember exactly when it was. It was some sort of special gathering or charity thing - if he's even correct that it was this guy. Maybe they had one small conversation.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Bonnie asks.

"Not properly. But your Bonnie - everyone knows you."

"True." He nods. "Um, Roxy said that you've had the Devil's Infection for a long time?"

"That's true. The full ten years it's been around."

Bonnie slowly nods, partially concerned because both Roxy and Harry are talking like living that long is a crowning achievement. The animatronic live span is always set to be one hundred years old - if they're healthy and nothing is wrong. Once you got to that age you get the choice to be permanently shut down or keep going, but it's not recommended to do that unless you're in top shape. Like Freddy, he would most likely live longer than the baseline age - maybe fifty years - but Bonnie on the other hand would be lucky to make it to eighty due to his becoming a regular at the hospital.

"Is it...uh...hard living with the virus?" Bonnie asks.

"Eh, depends really." Harry shrugs. "For some it's a total breeze and for others it mean certain death - and everything in between. There is so many factors that play into it."

He stares at Bonnie for a moment, studying his face, before stepping closer and lowering his voice as he speaks.

"If I can be honest with you, I doubt you will stay free from it for long, mainly due to your history with Desmond Steel and since the news is out that you're alive and well he won't hesitate to infect you. But, you do have many advantages of that were to happen, so you shouldn't panic if it does happen."

"Advantages?"

"Yeah! You've got y/n herself who knows all about it and what to do, which also means you've got a special place in Montal so you'll get treatment - if you need it - immediately, and you've got the rest of us who have been through it and dealt with it. You'll never be left alone."

Bonnie nods with a small smile. He is still terrified despite all that reassurance being true and him knowing full well that it's true. Maybe it's the memory of what could happen, with that animatronic that ended up dead. It's especially worrying when taking into account that Bonnie has never been the healthiest or medically strongest. Lucky if he makes it to eighty. It was always joked about, how he was seemingly setting a record for most hospital visits in one month - the record being five - but he knows that those jokes were only to make him feel better.

Harry puts his hands on Bonnie's shoulders. "Just promise me that you'll try not to overly panic if you do get infected."

"I'll try..."

"Good man."

Now Bonnie knows why he vaguely remembered Harry despite only having one measly talk and never interacting after. It's because he reminds him of Freddy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Temptation sucks. You finished work half an hour ago but you still haven't arrived back here so now Bonnie is resisting the urge to simply head over to you, especially after he found out your workplace is practically right around the corner from the slum. Everyone is saying that he could very well do it since he'll have you to protect him from all the other people there. Protect him from all the comments and stares apparently. Right now, Bonnie is merely standing out in the open, staring in the direction to where you presumably still are as he tries to suppress all the worries that are slowly growing with each minute.

"Do you want one of us to come with you, Bonnie?" Roxy calls out, standing in the doorway.

"No, I'm ok. Thanks."

She stands still for a moment, not liking how she can't see his face as his back is turned to her since she can't properly define what he's thinking or feeling.

"I'll go." Bonnie says.

"Well... don't let the people there get to you. Y/n hates that job for a reason."

"Ok."

You have a different job than what Bonnie remembers so he doesn't know how bad things are going to be, but nonetheless he tells himself to suck it up and starts to walk after Roxy shuts the door. So much for resisting the temptation.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's relatively quiet but that silence disappears when Bonnie gets closer to your workplace - a little shop. It's not full of people, however, it's full of workers, carrying boxes around.

"I'm sure your boyfriend is a big boy and can wait a little while longer for you."

As Bonnie walks around a corner he sees you carrying two boxes stacked on-top of one another.

"I still think thirty minutes is a bit much." You stress. "And not 'a little while'."

"Y/n?"

Both your and who is seemingly your boss's head whip around to Bonnie. You shoot her a very unimpressed look before turning your attention to Bonnie.

"So sorry I'm late, Bon. I hope I didn't worry you too much."

He shakes his head as you struggle to hold the boxes up. Your boss stares at Bonnie for a while, looking him up and down, before turning to you.

"That's your boyfriend?" She asks quietly.

"Yes."

She bites her lip in what's seems to be concern mixed with disgust but Bonnie doesn't give it any care and just takes the boxes off you before you drop them.

"Uh, you two can go home."

"Thanks, Hannah." You say with obvious sarcasm.

She takes the boxes off Bonnie while calling for someone else and backing away. You roll up one of your sleeves while muttering multiple 'ow's'. You've got bruises on your elbow area from where the edges of the boxes sat but all you do is tut and roll your sleeve back down.

"Did you say goodbye to everyone?" You ask.

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

You sigh and kiss his cheek which makes him give an instant smile. He grabs your hand as you walk, making sure to hold it tight. Something is clearly bugging him but you probably won't get it out of him for a while unless you really push him, which is something you don't want to do. Maybe it's nothing and he's simply having one of those days. Bonnie has never been one to outright say what he's feeling, however, and when he does do so, it's usually because he's been bugged so much about it or he's been figured out. You have always hoped he will break this habit and simply say what's wrong but you can't force it. You just have to support it. Very slowly. He'll learn eventually, you believe.

One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not deny nor confirm the fact that Harry is Mr. Hippo but...you know...it wouldn't be a bad guess.


	9. What Are The Odds?

Bonnie stares through the window, leaning on the windowsill. He doesn't want to sit and do nothing today for some reason so he's trying to convince himself to go out and to the slum but he doesn't know if you'll be available to join. It's a Saturday so work isn't the issue, it's your dad. After Bonnie and you got home yesterday after your shift, you're dad was coughing horrifically, struggling to move while becoming more angry because of this. You said that's he's had these episodes before and that he'll just be sick for a couple days, needing to be monitored. Nothing serious. It's times like these where you really realise how much your dad has changed for the worse over the years. It inspires the 'what if' question, since there are many factors that could have played a part in this spiral downhill - the main one being what if Des never did anything. Sure your dad would still be older and more feeble, but would he have been better without all that happened. The thing is, however, is that you made a semi-full recovery. The trauma is still there, since the mere mention of Des will give you flashbacks and make you panic, but in a way you're not as bad as your dad. You said it was because your dad has never taken you getting hurt very well, but fifteen years? What happened was awful, no doubt, but the amount of time and healing since then should not have had the effect on your dad as it seemingly has.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Bon."

You stand next to him while Bonnie continues to stare out into nothing, only pulling your arm to get you closer.

"You ok?" You nudge him.

"I want to do something." He abruptly stands up straight and looks at you.

"I can take you to Roxy and Harry."

"Don't you have to take care of your dad?" Bonnie tilts his head.

You sigh and look behind you. "I can drop you off and then come back."

As if scripted, your dad aggressively coughs from another room and you shake your head.

"Take the medicine!" You call out with a stern voice.

"I did!" He calls back.

"Take another one!"

Your dad audibly groans while you look back at Bonnie, who has a very unimpressed look. A very rare expression for him but it fades rather quickly.

"So do you want to go?" You ask.

"Yeah, but you're staying here."

"Why?"

"Y/n, your dad isn't in any shape to be left alone - even for a short amount of time." Bonnie steps back from the window. "So you are staying here."

"Fair enough."

Bonnie only gives you orders like that to show that there is no chance he is going to change his mind and therefore no point in saying otherwise. You know he himself is not entirely happy that you have to stay since he most likely wants to actually spend time with you without having something happen that gets in the way, but alas. He gives you a long and heartfelt kiss before he leaves to make up for it, however, so you can't help but smile as he exits through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh hey! Making this a routine are we?" Roxy says.

"Maybe." Bonnie shuts the door to the slum.

"Where's y/n?"

"She has to take care of her father. He's...a bit sick."

Roxy nods. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Someone runs up to Bonnie out of nowhere and hugs him - almost tackling him down - and when he gets a better look, he finds that it's Penny.

"Sacred~" She murmurs. "Good to know sacred Bonnie is still pure. Hope not dead."

"Give the man some space, will you?" Roxy puts her hands on her hips.

"No! Sacred!" She buried her face into his chest.

Roxy looks at Bonnie while he awkwardly holds his arms up and stares back.

"Penny, please. I-"

She gasps. "Sacred Bonnie remembers my name!?

"Uh, yeah...I do."

Penny jumps up and down in excitement, squeezing Bonnie as much as she can before letting him go so she can run off and spread the good news. He finally lowers his arms and looks at Roxy.

"Well..." She smiles. "It's lucky you didn't bring y/n in after all."

He shakes his head as Roxy walks further in, beckoning him go follow.

~~~~~~~~~~

There's a weird feeling and it isn't welcomed, but it's here to stay nonetheless. It's been slowly growing as the day progresses and for the most part, it is easily ignored by distraction, but as everything dies down, becoming quiet, it can't be fought off with such simple ways anymore. It's unknown when exactly this feeling crept up but it crossed the line of obviously noticeable around two hours ago and Bonnie's been stuck thinking about it since. So now here he is, sitting by himself on a couch, doing nothing.

"Everything alright, Bonnie?"

"What?" Bonnie turns around. "Oh! Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Hm." Harry walks in front of him as he's turned back around. "You seem troubled."

"It's that obvious?"

"Yes."

Bonnie mumbles and leans back on the couch as Harry sits next to him, trying to study his face for any clues on what's wrong.

"What's on your mind?"

"I-it's nothing. Really. I'm ok." Bonnie shifts on the couch.

"Rubbish." He says flatly.

Bonnie smiles slightly. "You sound like y/n."

"Good. Then maybe you'll tell me what's wrong." Harry says in the same tone of voice.

Bonnie stares blankly for a second as he tries to figure out if he can properly describe what he's feeling. No, he can't.

"Look, I don't know. It's just...weird... And not a good weird."

"Maybe it's time to leave?" Harry looks at his watch.

"Maybe."

It would be strange if this abnormal feeling was due to the need to leave as Bonnie has never had it before. He has felt the need to leave, yes, but it was always a simple thought that was easy to pin point. This is not that. It's late, however, so it is most likely time to make a move - strange feeling or not - so Bonnie gets up while Harry simply stares at him. He'll be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie keys in on how quickly everything can go from loud, to dead silent just from the simple shutting of a door. The same with going from warm to cold, although the wind is mainly to blame for that. Something's off. He can't tell if this is an entirely new feeling, or the one from before has just altered, but he can't dawdle on that so he simply begins to walk. As he gets further away from the slum and more on his own, he starts to better understand what he's feeling - or so he thinks. The feeling of being watched. It's a strange thing to experience and hard to explain the exact senses as he just sort of knows, but it's there nonetheless. It's like a very mild burning sensation on the back of his head that spreads all over, a tightness in the chest, anxiety, though some of these can merely be the resulting paranoia. Bonnie finds himself looking over his shoulder a lot, twitching at the slightest sound and tensing up with each step. He has walked this path before - at night - so it isn't an unfamiliar environment. He fights with himself, trying to determine what is real and what is just his mind playing tricks on him as his footsteps seemingly echo. Just keep walking. He is on guard - just in case - but even so, he tries to ignore everything and blame it on his imagination. The stress of what's been happening lately. Yeah, that's it. Although Bonnie's never experienced this being watched or even being stalked feeling before in situations where he is stressed, he tries to simply write it off as just that. Mistake? Maybe. Even if he is being followed, the person doing so can't do much - unless they have a gun, which are illegal for common people to have anyway - so everything's fine. Perfectly fine.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back." You say.

Bonnie just holds his arms open so you hug him, immediately feeling his tenseness leave, especially in his shoulders as they dramatically drop down.

"Did you have fun?" You ask.

"Yeah." He responds flatly.

He lets you go and you half expect to see an unhappy face, but you are pleasantly surprised as he gives you a smile. As he looks at your eyes, he can see worry of some sorts but you turn around, about to lead him somewhere.

"Y/n..." He follows you. "Are you ok?"

You sigh. "I just don't really want you walking around at night by yourself. You know... because you might get... infected."

"I'll be fine."

You turn around and glare at him. "That's what they all said."

"Well...um...Harry said that the probability of me staying clean of it, is really low."

"I would still like to stay on the cautious side if I can help it. Just because it'll happen eventually, doesn't mean it has to happen soon because 'what's the point?'"

"Hm." Bonnie follows you to your room. "How do you get infected?"

"There's a lot of ways, but most common is getting shot. There's this chip of sorts that contains it and when someone shoots you in the neck with it, bam! You're infected." You collapse on the bed and rub your eyes, clearly tired. "Read the file."

You point to it on the desk and Bonnie stares at it. As you've seemingly already gotten ready for bed long before he got back, you simply fall backwards onto the pillow and leave him to do whatever he wants.

~~~~~~~~~~

He's starting to fall asleep while reading, as his mind keeps wandering and he's slowly sliding down from his sitting position. You're already fast asleep which is strange since you've never been one to be able to do that so quickly. At least you're actually relaxed for once. Bonnie's sitting next to you in bed and is now just sort of staring down at you, the file sitting in his lap with still three-quarters of it yet to be read - even though he skimmed through all of it. He can't read anymore but he doesn't move. You roll over so you're facing him and he slowly reaches a hand down to gently touch your face. You stir slightly as Bonnie starts to think about what would happen if he were to get infected. A more in depth thought, that is. From what the file says, it starts off as indescribably painful for a day or two and then subtly settles for three weeks as you transform. After the three weeks is up, you are now officially and completely infected, in which who knows what will happen next. There are a lot of small factors and chances that have massive impacts, majority being at the mercy of your luck or what conditions you are in. Things you don't have control over. Things that make everything unfair. Bonnie starts to feel lost as he slowly caresses your face. If he were to get infected, some of the odds he has are already tipped against him. Even now, everyone is suspicious of him when they know full well he isn't infected. What would they all be like if it happened? The pedestal he's so quickly been put onto - being called everyone's ray of hope - can instantly be shattered, causing so many things to change. It may sound mean, but they're hyping themselves up for no reason. They're setting themselves up to be devastated when all hope leaves them. There is no reason Bonnie should be glorified. Yes he's free from the Devil's Infection, but that may not last. He's nothing special, he's just like the rest of the animatronics so he should not be seen as the ray of hope or 'the chosen one' if you're feeling dramatic. He has the same probability of stopping all this as everyone else. He can't do it. He doesn't have any power, he's just...Bonnie. If he falls then everyone will crash down and it shouldn't be like that. This virus is unstoppable. Fatal Insanity doesn't care that it's Bonnie, it'll kill him all the same.

The Devil's Infection is going to be the end.


	10. Glimpse

Bonnie shuts the door behind him as he steps outside. Looks like today will be a repeat of yesterday. Your dad is doing better than before but not so much that you can leave him alone and Bonnie wanted to visit everyone, although today you are more comfortable with him leaving. You got a call from Roxy and she said that things were a bit shifty at the slum and since you can't leave, Bonnie gets to step in. He doesn't know what she means by 'shifty' but she still sounded happy on the phone so it can't be as bad as he's thinking. Hopefully, anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Bonnie gets deeper into the streets and civilization, the same thing happens that has occurred every single time he steps near people. Staring. On the bright side, however, he is doing better at not caring so he can't feel all the eyes burning every inch of him like he used to. He isn't even walking with a confined posture. Normally, all the glaring would make him wrap his arms around himself with tense shoulders and head lowered to the floor but now, none of this is happening. Despite all these positives unfortunately, the negative out ways it so Bonnie has to push himself to focus on the good in order to feel comfortable. At least it still feels like a breath of fresh air.

"Hey!"

Bonnie stops and turns, seeing a little girl has run up to him, looking very excited with a huge smile on her face. All his memories from working at the pizzeria hit him and so for a split second, he feels at home.

"Hello." He says.

"You're Bonnie!" The girl exclaims in a small but high-pitched voice.

"Yes! Yes I am." He crouches down to be closer to her level. "What's your name?"

"Lilly! Big sister always talks about you. She has a lot of posters and stuff. She would be so happy to meet you! She's sick right now so she can't. But I can!"

Lilly throws her little arms open and hugs Bonnie, who hesitates at first but returns it, quickly. Now he's really thinking about his time at the pizzeria. Performing, entertaining, making kids laugh and smile, turning people's bad days into good ones. It did get tiring sometimes, keeping up with all the energy and such, but Bonnie always enjoyed it - even when dealing with problem kids and occasionally problem parents. At the end of the day, it was all worth it. Ratings were high, the atmosphere was perfect and everyone could simply have a great time. No frowns allowed. Everything was so good there, so important to Bonnie and he can't help but smile when reminiscing about it all as he loved it there...With all his friends.

"Lilly! What are you doing!?" Someone calls out.

Bonnie snaps back to reality and sees a very panicked - or perhaps angry - woman storming towards him.

"I was saying hello to Bonnie, Mummy! Big sister will be so proud, yeah!"

The woman merely snatches Lilly away from Bonnie as he stands back up. Her expression shifts slightly when he towers over her, looking way bigger than he did a second ago.

"They are horrible beings, Lilly!" She exclaims.

"But he's not infected."

"For now." She glares at Bonnie. "This one alone could wipe us all out."

She looks him up and down as Lilly mouths a small 'sorry' to him. He gives her a soft smile.

"Look, when you turn evil, don't come anywhere near us. And tell your friends that they need to do the same. You all need to stop this."

Bonnie accidentally lets a small tut out at the last comment. He was planning on not saying a word but now he can't seem to do so.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, it wasn't a choice for us. We can't simply stop at will." He says. "None of us wanted this."

"Tell that to the one that ripped my husband to pieces with a smile."

Bonnie's eyes widen and he's about to say something but the woman shakes her head with tears in her eyes and walks away. Lilly waves a goodbye to Bonnie and he returns it, albeit without much emotion.

"Ha!" Someone laughs. "Not so good now, are ya robot?"

Bonnie merely glares at them until they regret calling out before walking off. All that positivity is now gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Bonnie!" Roxy shouts as he walks through the door.

"Hey..."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." He says flatly, with unfocused eyes.

Roxy shakes her head slowly, like a disappointed parent but before she can say anything, Penny runs up and hugs Bonnie, just like yesterday.

"Sacred~"

Roxy notices how distant Bonnie is from everything. He hasn't really reacted to the hug so his arms are just hanging by his sides, as much as Penny wants them to move, and he's still staring off into nothing.

"Penny..." Roxy steps closer. "Bonnie has to see Harry so could you let him do that?"

Penny growls but lets him go, storming off in a huff.

"I don't need to see Harry?" Bonnie looks at Roxy, confused.

"Yes, you do. Something is clearly bothering you and I want you to at least talk to one person." She grabs his arm to pull him.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Just try and help him." Roxy whispers before leaving.

"So! What's bothering you?" Harry walks behind his desk and sits down as Bonnie continues staring blankly in the other chair.

He remains silent for a moment before shifting uncomfortably and speaking. "There was a little girl. She started talking to me but her mother got upset about it. She said that we're horrible beings and need to stop. I said that, that isn't the case...and then she said that her husband was killed by one of us..."

Harry nods. "Unfortunately, some of us - when we snap - we do horrible things. It needs to be kept under heavy control."

"She said that they did it with a smile." Bonnie says quietly.

"If they sink to that level of The Devil's Infection, then they've basically lost their minds so they'll act in ways that some think not even the virus could make us do. They could've been the nicest, most innocent thing, that would never harm a fly beforehand."

Bonnie nods, thinking back the animatronic that he saw snap and die. They attacked a police officer so the fact that animatronics can get to that state isn't a surprise, or shouldn't be. Just the pain in that woman's eyes.

"If you want to get technical, the situation with that lady's husband was nobody's fault. The animatronic didn't mean to get infected, the husband probably didn't mean to push them over the edge and they didn't mean to snap." Harry explains.

"Hm..." Bonnie mumbles. "Does it happen often?"

Harry looks off to the side, mouth slightly agape as he tries to find the right words and his head slowly swaying. "Um... No? It's not rare and it's sometimes considered inevitable, but it's not so often that it isn't brushed off like it's nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie's about to speak but there's a bang at the door, before it swings open, slamming into the wall. Penny stands in the door way, glaring right through Bonnie.

"Hey, Penny." Harry says.

"Are you done with sacred Bonnie?"

"Uh..." Harry looks at Bonnie, who merely shrugs. "Yeah. Go chat with everyone."

Penny doesn't hesitate to run up and grab Bonnie's arm to yank him out of the room. He can't help but think she's acting a bit differently, despite not having many conversations with her. She pulls him through to where everyone else is but Bonnie stops walking so he can join everyone in the sunken lounge as he doesn't know where Penny is taking him.

"You feeling better, Bonnie?" Roxy asks as he sits next to her.

"Yeah."

Penny joins as well so he's in the middle of her and Roxy on the couch, already getting uncomfortable as Penny sits just a little too close. He chooses to ignore any red flags because it really isn't her fault. All he does is concentrate on what everyone is saying, only occasionally joining in. Penny is completely silent. She isn't even moving, aside from very subtle twitches. No one seems to be concerned, however, as the only acknowledgment they give is an occasional glance but Bonnie can't help but be a little worried - especially after the short conversation he had with Harry. How drastic the results of snapping can be.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Penny, can you come here for a moment?" Roxy calls out.

"No!"

She's been following Bonnie around for ages and getting increasingly closer while some try to get her to give him some space. All ending in vain. With each attempt, she gets angrier, so everyone simply gives up, except for Roxy. She will occasionally try to shift Penny's attention, but even if it works, it only works for a short amount of time before she goes back to gluing herself to Bonnie. He doesn't understand why there is so much desperation to get her away from him since she hasn't really done anything - yet, that is. Roxy gets dragged off by someone so Bonnie is left alone with Penny. She's standing behind him as he stares at a cat outside the window, as it looks intently at something in the shadows.

"Sacred~" She hugs him.

Bonnie merely pats her hands in an attempt to get her to let go and she does but it gets worse. She stands next to him and grabs his arm, gently squeezing it while Bonnie tries to move away without making it obvious how uncomfortable he is.

"I like you..." She says. " A lot... Give hope."

"Um... thanks."

"Does sacred Bonnie like me?"

Bonnie stutters quietly, trying to determine what kind of 'like' she's talking about. She nuzzles into his shoulder and mumbles.

"Yeah... you're... a good friend."

Penny freezes for a second. "Just a friend?"

"Yes. I'm with someone, Penny."

She loosens her grip on him so he slips his arm free, going back to staring outside as he thinks the conversation has ended but she speaks up after staring at him for a moment.

"Who?" She says. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why? Why them? Why stay?"

"I love her." Bonnie looks at Penny. "She means everything to me."

There's a certain glint in her eye that says she isn't happy with that response and Bonnie is already not happy with this new conversation topic.

"Why is she not here for sacred Bonnie? Like me."

"She's taking care of her dad right now since he's a bit ill."

"She human!?" Penny steps back.

"Yeah..?"

She stares right into Bonnie's eyes with anger and shock. She shakes her head as if he's betrayed her and clenches her fists, trying to resist something.

She raises her voice slightly. "Why human?! They hurt!"

"Not all humans hate us. Some are on our side and she's one of them."

"She betray you!" Penny points at Bonnie. "She horrible! Sacred Bonnie doesn't deserve her!"

He stares at Penny, getting more and more annoyed, especially with those comments about you. If she has never met you or doesn't remember you, she has no right saying these things, and to make it worse, they aren't even remotely close to being true. She does not know what you and Bonnie have been through together.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on here?" Roxy appears around a corner.

"Sacred Bonnie get rid of her!" Penny looks to Roxy and points a finger at Bonnie. "She human! Bad!"

"Penny calm down. Bonnie's lover isn't bad."

"Lies!" Penny slams her foot on the ground. "She bad!!"

It's not very often Bonnie gets angry. Maybe that's why it's the one emotion he struggles to hide. Roxy notices it and she pauses for a moment when she sees his face before going back to arguing. Even Penny realises it, despite the state she's in. That's how bad Bonnie is at hiding it, that's how obvious it is. His ears twitch, he's got a threatening squint, his hands are on his hips and his shoulders are so tense. All because of those small comments towards you. They aren't small to Bonnie, however, and even though he knows that Penny isn't all there - not really meaning any of this -, he can't help but get defensive over you. Maybe it's overprotective, but he simply doesn't want you to be talked about like this, so here he is, getting angry. Penny and Roxy go back and forth until Bonnie shakes his head and starts to walk away.

"Where going?!" Penny calls out.

"I'm going home. It's late."

"Back to bad lady!" Penny tries to run but Roxy grabs her. "Leave her!"

Bonnie keeps walking to the door.

"Leave her!" Penny repeats. "She bad! Human! She hurt you! Save self!"

Bonnie gives her one last glare as he stands in the open doorway as those words echo in his head. She has no idea. He turns away to leave but Penny calls out again.

"Don't go! Don't hurt! She hurt you! Why?!"

Bonnie stiffens his spine and turns to look over his shoulder, having had enough of Penny. It's funny in a way. Even when not infected, Bonnie is still being protective of you over the smallest things that shouldn't bother him. Then it turns into being scary. If he's like this now, with no trace of The Devil's Infection in him to alter how he thinks and acts, then what's he going to be like if he were infected? He stares Penny right in the eye. Would it be catastrophic to everyone that dares look at you incorrectly? Would he do terrible things because they said one word about you that was wrong? Who knows. He opens his mouth to speak one more time before closing the door and leaving.

"You don't know how many times she's saved my life..."


	11. Inevitable

The wind tries it's best to freeze Bonnie but he's too busy playing with the drawstrings on his hoodie and kicking a rock along the footpath to really care. Although he is only partially paying attention to reality at the moment, he is fully aware he's taking the long way back to the mansion since he feels like he just needs a moment. The anger is still there, he can feel it, but it's not as bad, thankfully. For Bonnie, the feeling of anger is horrible - not the worst emotion - but the physical things he experiences when angry make it high on that list. There's this constant tightness everywhere especially in his shoulders or chest, and sometimes he has a very tempting - almost irresistible - urge to hit something. That's why he stormed out. He just needs to move since he can't bare standing still with all the rage sloshing around inside him, begging for the thing that's bugging him to shut up. He knows it's unreasonable, but he can't help it. He hasn't found a way to counteract any of this because if it's rarity so he's just left to sit with the feeling until it goes away naturally, which Bonnie doesn't like in the slightest.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, after what feels like hours, the anger slowly diminishes so Bonnie can actually start to relax and reconnect with reality more comfortably, as he continues kicking random things around on the floor like some weird game of soccer. He realises that he's been walking down alleyways all this time and as he keys into his surroundings more and more, he starts to focus on everything. There's crickets making constant noise everywhere and a subtle - but horribly cold - breeze occasionally whipping past. There's a strange but soothing sensation with it all, however, as it seems to be in perfect balance so everything fits together naturally, despite some of the annoyances. Bonnie slows his pace because of this, and lets his mind begin to wander again as he feels more relaxed, therefore more welcomed in his own thoughts. They're still somewhat jumbled since he keeps flashing from image to image, but he notices how whenever he manages to focus on one point, it's about you. What about you keeps changing, however. Sometimes it's just random memories and other times it's about how Penny was talking about you earlier. The more complicated thought for Bonnie is when he thinks about how you would react if he were to get infected - and not just the first couple days, but rather for as long as he's around with it. The more in-depth he thinks, the more grey areas start popping up so it's not as simple as everything will go horribly wrong or perfectly fine with you. That sounds obvious but it really isn't if you're overthinking it as much as Bonnie is. He just hopes it won't be as hard on you as much as he's imagining right now.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie walks into this small opening of sorts in the alleyways as he continues to bounce from topic to topic in his mind, but that is rudely interrupted.

"Fancy seeing you here." Says a voice.

Bonnie stops immediately, getting flashbacks while denying everything that's telling him who said that.

"You know when you popped up on the news I was kind of surprised."

Bonnie looks around but whenever he turns his head to where the voice is, it seemingly moves to a different area.

"I thought you died in that dump...but on the bright side, I finally get to do what was part of the original plan." The voice echoes off the walls. "Why do you look so confused, tin can? Can't see me?"

The sarcasm is so painful, Bonnie's surprised he didn't go deaf from it. He keeps turning in circles, looking up and in the shadows but nothing can be seen. The voice won't stop shifting and moving, making a strong sense of disorientation rush through Bonnie as he questions if what he's hearing is even real. He hears a chuckle and a deep inhale before they speak again.

"You know it was kind of sad when finding out that while you're friends were busy dying, you were safe and sound in a coma - completely slipping under the virus - er, what are you guys calling it? Fatal Insanity? The Devil's Infection? Is that it?" There's a short pause as if waiting for an answer. "But anyway! That whole big reveal thing, with you being alive after ten freaking years, was such an exciting thing to watch - especially since every other piece of scrap metal is infected, meaning the spotlight gets to prominently be on you! While the others got to suffer in piece, you will be the talk of the town with everyone judging and running and yelling and making it all infinitely worse as they itch to know how much you screamed."

Bonnie stops moving and just stands still as everything around him shatters since his mind has finally begin to process what's about to happen. His fate has arrived. This is it. He subtly looks around for a means of escape but finds the only option is to run, but if he does then he'll just be shot so there's nothing. Nothing will save him. Yeah everyone was saying it was inevitable, but God be damned if Bonnie doesn't feel like he's on death row right now. Even as he thinks of the reassurance Harry gave him about it, he still feels as if dying would be a better option, and he hasn't even had that much experience with the virus.

"I was kind of hoping you would've been infected alongside you're garbage piles, or at the very least seen them suffer and then die but alas. I like to think positively, so at least I can actually infect you and watch you slowly and painfully spiral down, instead of merely letting you die easily in that dump." Chuckles echo out. "And as a bonus, my sweetheart will show you how much she's afraid of you. I think it's obvious you'll be a type two, so guess who you'll be attaching yourself too and torturing forever until one of you dies."

Bonnie tenses up. Hearing that there's a possibility he'll be hurting you in some way almost makes him scream out and cry. That can't be the truth. It is coming from the one who made The Devil's Infection so there's no one else who knows it better, but it can still just be empty threats used for the sole purpose of dragging this out and breaking Bonnie's soul before everything becomes fractured and broken in his mind.

"You should've seen how your pals handled it. Y/n most likely told you the basic story, but believe me, there is so much more gruesome details about it all. So much screaming, so much pain, so much suffering, blood, violence, death, and more...it lasted for so long as well. Everyone was in a constant state of fear." The sound of something being inserted into a gun rings out. "And now you get to experience it all first hand!"

Bonnie remains as silent and still as possible, despite every part of him shaking and his constant whimpers getting louder with each word that is spoken. The thought of what his friends went through gets worse with every second his mind is focused on it. Their smiling faces gone in an instant, turning into desperate pleas for help as they fight off the unbearable urge to hurt and kill. Every single memory of them is now painted over with an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Memories are supposed to be comforting and spark joy, but now they only bring sorrow and pain as they are now all futile as the result of them all is no secret.

"I'm doing you a favor, in a way. No longer will you have to live in constant fear of getting infected and no longer will you have to wonder how bad things are for everyone. Plus, at the end of it all, I'm reuniting you with your friends. Lucky you." The sounds of the gun are heard as if its being switched from hand to hand. "I won't ask for a thank you since I'm pretty sure you won't give me one, despite all this positive stuff."

Bonnie closes his eyes, trying his best not to collapse to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh...anything you want to say before I make your life a living hell? Any questions?"

"Why did you do this?"

"What, the whole virus thing? Ha! Isn't it obvious? You all deserve it - every last one of you. The virus is to ensure that we humans remain the dominant species and keep you guys where you belong. At our command. You're robots, you don't deserve the privileges that you were starting to get all those years ago and with this virus, it ensures that everyone sees you as dangerous things that deserve to be treated like any other violent animal. Heh, it's only recently - maybe a year or two ago - that police have adapted the shoot first ask questions later mentality. The same with taking you to the mental asylum thing, not the one in Montal."

Bonnie remains silent as he stares at the ground, rethinking his life. None of that sounded fair.

"Anything else, tin can?"

"I hate you." Bonnie stresses.

With that, the trigger of the gun is pressed. There is no time to react as it's almost instantaneous. It was simply the sound of it being shot then something hitting Bonnie's neck. It lodges in there so he can't take it out, but even if it wasn't like that he still wouldn't be able to since his whole body twitches and locks up, shaking violently before he hits the floor. The file did mention that this would hurt like hell, but that is the understatement of history. There's sparking coming out of Bonnie's neck as every part of him twitches and spasms. Arms and legs wrenching outwards, inwards, up and down, sometimes whacking the floor or himself. He twists and shakes like some sort of electrical seizure. His head is constantly hitting the floor. Every part of him is numb but he can still feel the pain. Manic laughing echos out against the walls so it sounds like its constantly being repeated every second, looping over itself in a never ending cycle. As Bonnie's neck slightly loosens up he finally can scream like he's been trying to do all this time, just to let something out. His screams cover up the laughing for a second but they get louder so he can't escape it, like he's being mocked at how pathetic he is. He doesn't stop screaming, however, and just lets it all out as indescribable amounts of pressure gets put on his head like it's slowly ripping itself into pieces.

"Look at you!!!!" More laughing. "I didn't know it would be this entertaining!!!!"

The laughing gets louder and more satisfied the louder Bonnie screams. The more pain there is in his voice the better. The more he twists and turns violently, in his seizure, the more the laughs pierce his ears. It sounds like they're crying in between fits like this is that amusing to watch.

"Ha!! Aw, I wonder how y/n's going to react to this!!! Try your best not to drive her to death!!!"

They go into another fit of laughter as Bonnie reaches the loudest he can go. Death would be better. Make it stop. It hurts. He wants to die. So much desperation in his voice and for no reason. This is it. Where it all goes downhill.

"Let it be known the great Bonnie Bunny has finally fallen to me!!!! Vincent Steel!!!'

Everything goes black.


	12. Just Like The Rest

Break. Bonnie sits up abruptly, eyes wide and mind pinned on you. You aren't next to him in bed nor with him in the whole room. He stiffly turns his head to look around the room before jumping out of bed and rushing out the room, not bothering to change. He just wants you. His vision constantly shifts from clear to blurry as he rushes downstairs and he can't feel the floor beneath him, but despite all these hindrances, he easily makes his way around the house so he can find you. Or try to at least.

"Y/n!!" He yells.

He stands still while intently listening for a response, eyes subtly shaking. Nothing. Bonnie growls before rushing off to another area of the house as he curses the size of the mansion. He keeps running around, calling your name and only sometimes stopping when he thinks he hears something. Occasionally, he'll black out and then find himself in the center of a random room, standing still and staring at the ceiling but none of that slows him down.

"Y/n!!"

There's a noise - a door opening or closing - and Bonnie abruptly looks to where it came from. You walk around the corner.

"Was that you yelling, honey bun?" You say, concerned.

"Y/n!" Bonnie exclaims.

He runs up to you and wraps his arms around you tightly, rubbing the side of his face against yours. As he does, he starts to feel more stable. He can feel the floor, he can feel you against him and his eyes aren't as shifty anymore. You are holding him back, just not remotely as tight, and there's an obvious tenseness in your shoulders which Bonnie tries to sooth by holding you closer than you already are. It doesn't disappear though, but he refuses to let you go.

"Bonnie..." You move your hands behind your back to try and get him to let go. "I need to...check something."

There's some shakiness in your voice and Bonnie mumbles, ignoring you tugging at his hands.

"What's wrong?" He says.

You sharply inhale when you hear his voice. "Just...let me go."

"Why?"

"I need to see something." You start pushing his shoulders.

Bonnie reluctantly loosens his grip on you so you can lean back but he still keeps one hand on you. You press the button in his back.

"E-err-r-r-r-oooor-or."

You shift uncomfortably and grab his face to make him look straight at you. You use two fingers to hold his eyelids open on his left eye and stare at him. His eye is shaking, even though it's barely noticeable, and his pupils are slightly different sizes. With your other hand, you reach down and jab your finger into his hip, biting your lip as you brace. You feel awful for doing this but you have to. He doesn't even flinch at the jab, however, and just keeps staring at you. You take a deep breath and reach for his neck. You push your fingers into it, through all the wires and metal bits, so you can feel the center of it and Bonnie watches as your face drops, mouth opening and closing like you're trying to talk with no voice.

"What's the last thing you remember?" You ask, quietly.

"Um..." Bonnie thinks. "I don't know."

It's strange. He still has all his memories but he can't pin point a single one. It's all just one blob. He knows what the last thing he can remember is, but he can't picture or explain it as it's just sort of stuck in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~

You stare at Bonnie as everything shatters around you. It can't be. You frown and shake your head before grabbing his wrist and yanking him to start moving. He tries to protest since he doesn't want to go outside but you ignore all that and keeping dragging him along, not caring about anything else, not even the fact he's still in his nightwear.

"Y/n, where are we going?"

"Get in the car."

Bonnie does as instructed even though he is already hating everything about the outside. The light is overly bright and the shadows are overly dark so everything merges into one another, roughly making a mere two colours. You hurry into the car as he stares at you, wanting so bad to drag you back inside, but you manage to get the tires moving before he tries it. All he settles for is holding your hand as you try not to speed. He stares at it as if studying it while he squeezes and massages it, getting an odd sense of comfort as you hold his hand back. Everything else leaves his mind as he focuses on you. He can't even feel the car moving so it's as if he's floating in nothing, but he doesn't care or really notice. Your hand is the only feeling of support he needs.

~~~~~~~~~~

There's a slight screech from the tries when you park and Bonnie looks out the window as you jump out the car. You've parked in front of a giant building that has the word 'MONTAL' out the front attached just below the roof on the wall, glowing a bright blue. You open the car door and pull Bonnie out. He notices how your eyes have gone glassy coupled with a slight redness to it like you're fighting off every urge to cry so he tries to hold you still for a moment but you merely keeping pulling him along. Even while he keeps telling you to relax and go back home with him, you do not slow down. You walk through the doors in the hospital section of the building and into the surprisingly busy waiting room. Everyone's head turns to you and Bonnie as the room goes silent for a split second, the sense of hope leaving everyone in unison. Everybody knows there is only one reason you would bring Bonnie here. The receptionist doesn't even wait for you to walk up and simply stands, motioning you to follow her. So much rushing. Bonnie continues to get pulled by you as he looks around, his mind starting to wander. It's looks just like any other hospital, just with a bit more traffic.

"Hi, miss l/n!" A young man says. "How can I help?"

"I need you to check Bonnie." You push him forward, towards a chair.

There's a slight change in the doctor's expression when you say that. A flash a sadness. He shakes his head and grabs some things from the desk as you get Bonnie to sit down. The doctor walks over and sticks something in Bonnie's neck after pressing some buttons on it, as well as sticking sharp needle like sticks into his cheeks. You flinch when they stay still and don't fall off like they should have. While the device is doing a scan of sorts, the doctor grabs a small flashlight and holds open Bonnie's left eye just as you did - the only difference being he shines the light into it. Bonnie flinches and looks away, closing both his eyes despite the fact it didn't hurt, he just didn't like it. The device beeps before the doctor does the same to the other eye so Bonnie is spared from the uncomfortable feeling. The sticks are taken out alongside the device and the doctor plugs it into a very complex looking computer while Bonnie zones out, staring at you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Everything blurs while you talk to the doctor about how Bonnie was acting that prompted you bringing him here. His neck is starting to hurt where the device was. A weird, tingly feeling, like t.v static. The only thing that snaps Bonnie out of his trance is you suddenly moving, which makes him panic for a short second. You've walked over to the computer the doctor is standing in front of and are looking at the screen while he presses some buttons. Bonnie tries leaning from side to side to see the screen but it's completely blocked by the two of you so he's just left to wait for one of you to move, which doesn't take long. You stutter while stepping back, freezing up for a second before sighing deeply and holding your face in your hands. The sigh was shaky and brittle, like you are refusing to cry, but either way Bonnie twitches and looks at the doctor for an explanation on what made you react like that. He's biting his lip while staring at you and when he sees Bonnie he steps back from the computer so he now has full view of the screen. It takes a moment for Bonnie to focus on it but when he does, the text on the screen is crystal clear. He's tested positive for The Devil's Infection.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor says to both you and Bonnie.

You take a deep breath in and bite your knuckle before speaking. "It's ok...this was going to happen sooner or later..."

You walk over to Bonnie as he stares at the screen, not really processing what he just read, and the doctor gathers some papers.

"We should have some rooms open." He says.

You nod as Bonnie grabs your face as if looking deeper into your eyes will tell him how to make you happy. The doctor walks out of the room and you hold Bonnie's arm to follow, constantly biting your lip to stop yourself from crying even though you knew this would happen. It's still world shattering. You have seen so many go through this from beginning to the end and now Bonnie is next in line. So much pain is waiting for him and no one can do anything about it so he'll be left to suffer. The thought of him meeting a possible fate is already starting to eat away at you.

~~~~~~~~~~

"This is Dr. Kin. He'll be taking care of Bonnie." The doctor says before leaving.

Dr. Kin flips through some papers as you sit Bonnie down on the hospital bed.

"Alright, so you just got diagnosed as a type two, yes?" He says.

Bonnie nods slowly, more focused on holding your hands since he's worried you'll leave. Dr. Kin mutters a very small 'oh no' which you seemingly don't hear so Bonnie looks at him and is greeted by a worried expression.

"Have you had any sort of headache since you got infected?"

Bonnie shakes his head.

"I think he got infected some time last night..." You say.

Bonnie tugs at your shirt when he hears the worry and sadness in your voice but you try and give him a smile, which isn't enough. Dr. Kin shakes his head and grabs Bonnie's shoulders to pull him properly onto the bed so he can lay down but he only moves when you push him.

"I need you to make a promise for me." Dr. Kin says. "A very serious promise... If you get any sort of pain in your head, you must tell someone - anyone - instantly. Don't brush it off as nothing, don't try and push through it, don't do anything but inform us so we can stabilize you as best we can."

"Why?" Bonnie stares at the ceiling.

"Because the first few days of Fatal Insanity is always hectic since the virus is planting itself throughout your body - specifically your brain. And the brain is a very sensitive area, even for animatronics, so when it hits that area, you will experience excruciating pain that I can't even put into words to properly describe it. It can happen at any moment so you must tell us."

"Ok..." Bonnie caresses you cheek as you stare off into nothing.

"Miss l/n. Can you wait in the waiting room? I don't want you to see him like that."

You nod slowly. Even though every part of you wants to stay and support Bonnie, you know it's not the best choice since you wouldn't be able to do anything once he hits that painful episode. You'd just be getting in the way since it can be very delicate so even the slightest touch can make everything so much worse. As you turn Bonnie snaps at your wrist.

"No! Don't go." He sits up.

"I'm just going to be in the waiting area, and when I'm given the clear, I am going to be right back here beside you. Ok?"

Bonnie's eyes start to shake again so Dr. Kin gently pulls your arm and takes you out of the room. For some reason the eye shaking is now completely obvious to Bonnie, and it's making him dizzy as it feels like the whole room is spinning. He flashes from seeing you still standing there and to you being gone and his eyelids twitch. Dr. Kin wasn't exaggerating when he said it can happen at any moment. Although Bonnie can't really process much at the moment, he remembers that this is bad, but he doesn't remember that it has to be known by doctors, despite being told it mere moments ago. All his memories seem to come and go and at one point he doesn't remember his name. He snaps back to reality occasionally before going back to his thoughts, and he's always in a different position when in the real world. Though none of this makes sense to his glitching mind, he understands one thing.

He's got a horrible headache.


	13. Help

You cover your ears again as a kind old lady consoles you, slowly rubbing your back. Everyone is looking back and forth at each other as their whispers get filled with more concern. You can't make out what they're saying since everything is drowned out by Bonnie's constant screaming. Although it isn't the first time you've heard screaming like this, you still can't bare it so you have to try and block it out to stop yourself from yelling out. It doesn't help that it's Bonnie in there. He's gone through a lot of pain, both emotionally and physically, but nothing could've prepared him for this. The worst part is, is that the doctor's can't do much. The only thing they can do is knock him out if things go too far since, if they do it too soon, there's a chance he won't wake up. They're mainly just monitoring to make sure it doesn't go that far, he doesn't hurt himself or fall off the bed. Everything else is out of their control. They just have to watch as Bonnie screams and aggressively rolls around on the bed. His head feeling like it's slowly splitting open, his body constantly seizing up before violently releasing, making him twist and turn, wrenching his abdomen upwards before slamming down on the bed. The only time they can intervene, aside from knocking him out, is to stop him from hurting himself, which he's already attempted. He'll shove his fingers down the openings of his animatronic suit - most notably his neck and where his ears connect with his head - so he can pull as if trying to rip himself open to distract from the bigger pain in his head. He'll try to hit himself, snap wires or roll off the bed. All to force himself to ignore the feeling of something burrowing into his mind, stretching it and splitting it open.

~~~~~~~~~~

Multiple doctors surround him, waiting for the word to sedate Bonnie, if needed, but they aren't left to stand by for long since out of nowhere, he screams even louder like he just snapped a joint. He jumps up into a sitting position, holding tense hands to his head while digging his fingers into his temple and screaming to make it stop.

"Give him the sedative!!"

Now the issue is trying to get it in him without causing more pain since they have to insert a small tube into his neck and then pump it into him. A troublesome task but necessary for animatronics. With all Bonnie's rapid movements and violent shaking, they have to make a drastic decision which is to hold him down. Due to the spastic movements, damage to wires or metal parts from the twists and turns, this can be described as some sort of seizure so restricting him will potentially cause even more damage. Such a delicate process but doable. It has to be quick so all the doctors get into different spots around him, ready to grab him while one prepares to sedate him. At the count of three, they hold him still to the best of their abilities and as soon as the tube is shoved into his neck everyone lets go. A mere few seconds that could've made everything worse. Slowly, Bonnie grows quieter and stops moving as his eyelids drop and soon, he passes out.

~~~~~~~~~~

A collective sigh of relief is shared by everyone that could hear the screaming and you finally remove your hands from your ears, looking up from the floor. Dr. Kin appears around the corner and motions for you so you stand up after the old lady gently pats your back. When you arrive at Bonnie's room and step in, you shake your head and hold off tears. He's passed out while some doctors move him into a more comfortable position with oily stains streaking down his face - some dripping out of his slightly open mouth.

"Has he had any medical issues in the past?" Dr. Kin asks.

"Yes. A lot. He was always going into hospital, but it was usually nothing serious apart form one or two instances."

"Hm." He nods. "Well, we've got him in a stable position and with the dose we gave him, he's not scheduled to wake up until sometime tomorrow so you're free to leave."

You huff. Although you know there is no point in staying since you'll be stuck in the waiting room due to Bonnie having to be closely monitored until he wakes up, meaning you can't stay in his room, you aren't happy you'll be leaving. Just seeing him now in this condition makes almost every part of you want to stay but you can't since this place isn't like most hospitals where you can stay over night as a visitor. Dr. Kin apologizes and you just shake your head slowly as he walks with you to the exit.

~~~~~~~~~~

You don't take off driving instantly, but instead just sit in the driver's seat and burst into tears. You let it all out, but the odd feeling of guilt hits you out of nowhere so you don't stay still for very long as the thought of telling Roxy and the others makes you snap out of your crying. You take a deep breath as you turn the car on, whispering to yourself that it'll all be ok. The brain is a cruel place, however, so all you can picture is the worst case scenario, even as you drive away from the building with some calm music softly playing. There will be random times where you stop crying for some reason, but it doesn't last long so you're just stuck in an uncomfortable, emotional loop of feelings. The song currently playing has the phrase "It's gonna be all ok~" as part of the chorus and you find yourself mumbling along with it as if clutching onto any remote source of comfort, despite all the efforts your mind is making to force you to think about Bonnie - unconscious while stuck in hospital with so much more to hurt him. You're poor baby.

~~~~~~~~~~

You stand still while outside the door to the slum with one hand on the handle. After closing your eyes and shaking your head, you open the door, a strange shiver going down your spine as you do.

"Y/n!" Roxy calls out quickly.

"Roxy..." You hurry over to her with some desperation plaguing your voice.

"Aw, you look terrible. What happened?"

All you do is hug her while biting your lip, holding off all your tears. She returns it and lets you sit there for a moment until her worry gets too big.

"Seriously, are you ok?" She lets you go.

"It's Bonnie..." Your voice shakes.

You see Roxy's face drop even though she can't physically do that and all her hope drains in an instant. All she has to do is look into your eyes and she knows exactly what happened but it's still something that anyone would deny. Though it has happened many, many times, it has never lost it's weight and heartbreak, especially since it's Bonnie, someone who has no idea what awaits him. He's never seen it or nothing.

Roxy shakes her head. "He..he can't be."

"I'm sorry. He's infected. He's a type two and already went through the painful stuff today." Your arms drop to your sides. "He got infected sometime last night."

Roxy slowly nods, thinking about the sour note he left on. Penny's barely met him and she's already done the thought to be impossible - piss Bonnie off - only done by none other than Desmond Steel himself. It's only going to get worse now that he's infected. A type one who doesn't like a type two's special person always ends in complete disaster.

"Umm..." Roxy starts. "Do you want to talk to Harry? Before we tell everybody else."

You nod without hesitation. You aren't looking forward to spreading the news so you're eager to procrastinate. Roxy puts a hand on your shoulder and walks with you to his office.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh, Harry?" She leads you in. "We have to talk to you."

"Everything alright?"

"No. Very far from it actually."

Harry looks at you with confusion and worry quickly filling his face as he sees your puffy eyes coupled with your clear distress. He motions for the both of you to take a seat before you say anything.

"Bonnie's infected."

"Oh..." He winces as you nod. "How'd it all happen?"

"Well... I don't know exactly what happened, but I know it was sometime last night. When he came home, he went straight to bed before I could talk to him so I didn't know until this morning. I took him to hospital, he got diagnosed as a type two, and he just got sedated not long ago. He's not supposed to wake up until tomorrow with the dose they gave him."

"Ok, well." Harry lifts his hands slightly to say it's ok. "I know that this is a big situation and will continue to be like that of get bigger and it's completely understandable to become distressed - you know it'd be weird of you weren't - but! This isn't the first time this has happened by a long shot so it's going to be a lot easier to guide and help Bonnie through this. Ok? This isn't the end of the world. He's just like the rest of us so there's no reason he should be treated any different."

You nod and soak in every word.

"Roxy, you seem a bit lost there, what's up?" Harry looks at her.

"Oh! Sorry. It's just... I'm a tad bit concerned about how Penny will react. Especially since Bonnie's a type two and... yeah."

When she motions to you with her eyes Harry understands the situation.

"Ah, well there's a lot of us here so we could easily subdue at least Penny if the two were to get into a fight. Bonnie will have to be talked down by y/n, but lets not think about that right now. One thing at a time."

He looks back to you and sees you staring out into nothing as if you've gone numb on the inside.

"I know it's hard." He puts a hand on your arm. "But Bonnie's strong, you should know that."

You take a deep breath. "I do know that but it's just that he himself doesn't know that. He'll probably think that he's long gone and that there's no hope for him."

"That's what the rest of us are for." He gives a soft smile. "To give him the support he needs so he can prove to himself that he can do these tough things. Maybe even better than the rest of us."

You smile - albeit a small one - as Roxy holds one of your hands.

"I remember when I first got infected." Harry starts. "There were only about one hundred other cases at the time. With no information about it or help we all went through absolute hell. We had to teach ourselves and others how to keep ourselves in check - even while the numbers rose and the severity increased - with no help from professionals or ability to go to a specialized hospital like the one in Montal. The death tolls increased and we were all left to rot since everyone thought we were simply broken with no hope. So many friends and loved ones fell. Nothing stopped us though, and now look at me. I'm considered one of the healthiest since I barely snap - especially being a type one - and everyone looks to me and some others for guidance where we were not given any. If someone like me can make it through all that, then Bonnie will definitely make it through it as well. It will be tough and may go down awful roads but in the end, he will save not only himself, but the rest of us as well - even if he thinks he can't. He won't do it alone, obvious, but he will play a huge roll into finally ending all this. Bonnie has been around longer than the rest of us - he was the very first animatronic. He knows what he's doing and he knows what he's capable of..."

"Even if it takes some encouraging words..."


	14. Little To Big

There's an odd sense off numbness as Bonnie finally awakens. There is a slight feeling but it's uncomfortable and tender which is what he might be mistaking for numbness or maybe the other way around. Very slowly, he begins to move and eventually sits up, quietly groaning as he does as a static like sensation runs through his whole body. He sits and stares into nothing for a while to let his brain begin to function again, remembering the situation he's in. As he does, he mumbles and rubs his face. Now the count down until he ends up dead starts. He looks around the room - surprisingly not too bothered by the fact he's infected - and he notices something siting on the small table next to his bed. A framed picture. Bonnie snatches it as if he doesn't believe it's real and inspects it. It's real. He remembers the exact moment it the photo was taken as well - all like it was yesterday - and he instantly gets hit with a lot of mixed feelings. It was after Bonnie got home from hospital when his legs seized and stopped working. He's sitting on a chair looking into the camera - not smiling, Chica is crouching next to him with her head on his shoulder, Foxy is on his other side, holding his hook underneath Bonnie's chin while he holds to fingers up behind his head, Freddy is just behind Chica with his hand on her shoulder and Bonnie's. Goldie is in the very back holding rock signs up. As Bonnie stares at the photo, he can feel himself start to smile so he slides back down into a laying position and hugs it to his chest, letting himself zone out for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/n!"

Bonnie throws his arms open as you walk through the door behind Dr. Kin and you don't hesitate to rush over to him. Nothing is said between you two as you let the tight embrace do the talking, all while Dr. Kin checks something on a machine.

"Ok..." He starts. "You're free to go home since everything is stable. You'll be relatively normal for a few days - probably until you go blind - and if anything seems wrong you have to come back."

"Until I go blind?" Bonnie looks at him.

"I'll explain when we get home." You squeeze his hands.

He nods and you notice the picture sitting on his lap so you gasp and grab it, also remembering exactly when it was taken.

"Where did you get this?" You ask.

"It was just sitting on the table when I woke up."

You scrunch your face up in confusion before you both look to Dr. Kin for an explanation, but all he does is chuckle. You shake your head and clutch the picture to your chest protectively, happy that you have it again since you thought it was lost forever. Bonnie stretches slightly before standing up with the support of your arm.

"I recommend resting for the rest of the day since you'll be getting random and sudden pains which - if you don't rest - will cause you to lock some of your joints." Dr. Kin says. "Tomorrow that should all stop and then it's just the process of Fatal Insanity doing it's job. Miss L/n can give you all the details."

Bonnie mumbles as he nods and Dr. Kin leads you both out the room so you can go home. Now that things are moving, Bonnie is beginning to really think about the position he's in with being infected. He keeps telling himself that everyone won't care because this is nothing new - which is true - but then the thought that it hasn't happened in a while or that he's supposedly the last clean animatronic pops up. It doesn't help that when he walks through the waiting room to get to the entrance, everyone stares at him with empty eyes like he just let every single one of them down. Not just animatronics, but the humans as well. They all look and then sadly shake their head almost as if they're disappointed. It's unnerving to say the least so Bonnie quickens his pace to get to the car, gently pushing you to do the same. Although he only been here for almost a day, he is already craving home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie never lets go of your hand the whole car ride there nor as you sort of do this sneak run thing with him through the house and to your room since you're avoiding your dad. The only time his hand leaves yours is when you pull him into the room and shut the door. When you turn around you see him already on the bed with the file in his hands, waiting for you to join him.

"Sooo... what happens?" He asks when you sit down.

You take the file off him and flick through it. "It's a three week process until you're completely infected. The first week is relatively normal except for the first one or two days - which you just went through. Throughout the first week your eyes will loose it's colour and both the iris and pupil will slowly disappear which then leaves you blind for week two. Week two is when most of the mental changes happen and is also when your eyes will start to turn into those animal like eyes that everyone infected has. Week three is when the physical changes happen - apart from the eyes."

"The physical changes are the claws, wings and appendages?" Bonnie thinks back to when he first saw them.

"Yes. You can also get these weird soft, spike things on you. See?" You show him a picture. "Those spikes and the claws are the most common. Wings are the second most common and the extra appendages are the least common. If you're unlucky you might get two but it's thought to be impossible to have all three."

"Those are really weird changes." Bonnie stares at the pictures. "Wings? Really?"

You shrug. "I don't know, honey. But they don't actually function - same with the limbs - so you can't go flying around or do five completely different things at once. Everyone thinks it's just meant to cause pain and make you look like a freak. The wings are apparently the most painful due to its slow process."

Bonnie nods as he continues to stare at each picture. The animatronics in them look completely insane and they're being held still with chains as a muzzle digs into their faces'. There is both pain and rage in their eyes, some having oil steaks down their face like they've been permanently stained by their hurt with no hope of recovery. Left to either slowly rot away, die at the hands of authorities or end their own suffering.

"Also, just as a warning." You say. "You're body is going to be very weak during this three week period. The main issue is your waterproof ability. That will be glitchy or just completely not functioning so do not go anywhere a body of water. No going out in the rain, or the pool or anything. It should start working as normal after the three weeks."

Bonnie nods but quickly notices how you've sort of shut down. You're quiet and there is a slight, barely noticeable, shaking in your hands. He shifts closer to you and gently nuzzles your forehead.

"You alright, cupcake?" He asks.

You stutter as you look at him, trying to fight off your emotions, but ultimately fail as you begin to softly cry. Small tears, but tears nonetheless. All you do is hug Bonnie, resting your head on his shoulder as he returns it.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Bonnie..." You say quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"You're infected. I couldn't protect you from it. Now so many things can go horribly wrong."

"But this isn't the first time you've dealt with someone infected, right?" He leans back to see your face. "Everyone else seems to be doing fine."

"I know, but I've also seen how easy it is for someone to end up dead. It's all a big game of chance and none of it is fair. The Devil's Infection is built to break you down in more ways than one. It's meant to make everyone afraid of you so you feel alone, it's meant to make you scared of yourself, it's meant to do so many things. Those who aren't the healthiest are always the ones who are most vulnerable and Bonnie I'm sorry but you're in that boat." You take a deep breath. "I've seen so many whittle down and die. I-I can't... The chance of you ending up dead is....just... I don't want to loose you again."

"You aren't going to loose me. I'm here to stay, y/n. I promise."

You shake your head as he pulls you back into a hug. You hope with every fiber of your being that he's right and that he'll be fine. You wish with all your soul that you're just overreacting, but the amount of death you've seen because of this virus tells otherwise. Such small, delicate things can have massive impacts and Bonnie already has some tipped against him.

"Can you promise that again?" You say.

"I promise that you'll won't loose me and that I'm hear to stay."

"Can you promise that you'll always talk to someone about anything, even if you think it's nothing? Promise not to take chances. Promise to look after yourself. Promise to allow yourself to be strong even though you thinks it's wrong. Promise that you'll tell yourself that this isn't the end when things get tuff."

"I promise with all my heart."

"You better. Or I'll kick your arse."

Bonnie chuckles. "You're sounding like Freddy now."

"Good." You smile, tears finally leaving.

He laughs again and tosses the file further away so he can move you into a more comfortable cuddling position. He gently kisses you, trying desperately to get more smiles from you which doesn't take long. He's got a few days left of being normal until he goes blind and the mental changes start to happen so he's going to make these days count.

~~~~~~~~~~

Despite the uncertainty of the future closely looming over the both of you as a constant reminder of your helplessness, Bonnie manages to find a way to make it seem as if nothing is wrong. He talks and acts like it's just an ordinary day - maybe even before this whole virus thing - and you're finding it infectious. Such a sudden change, from indescribable pain to this. Maybe he's doing it on purpose just to comfort you. To show you and himself that things don't have to change between the two of you. That this virus can do all it wants, but the bond will never shatter nor even crack. All the challenges and accomplishments made together will not go unnoticed and will not be forgotten due to a bigger threat. Things can go bad, yes, but you'll still have each other, right to the bitter end. Is it unrealistic to think this way? Maybe, but neither of you care since it's lifting so much pressure and weight already, as the simple holding of hands gives so much comfort and support. Such a straightforward action but an easily forgettable one. It's always pushed away because it's viewed as unable to fight the big threat but when actually put into practice, nothing could be further from the truth. Small actions with the biggest impacts always are ignored or forgotten due to destructive thoughts. The only time it's appreciated to its full potential is when everything else has been beaten and abused to the point where nothing else can be done nor even matter. A dying breath always speaks the truth so the tiny action of a hug or kiss or smile will finally be brought to light during those times or just before. When they have nothing left, that's when they focus on it. Everything else is gone and dead so they have no choice.

It's all they have left.


	15. The Wrong Attitude

Bonnie tuts as he rolls over and finds you not in bed with him. He slowly sits up and rubs his eyes, feeling abnormally tired for some reason, before he groggily stands up. It's unknown whether the low energy can be blamed on the virus or if it's just a random occurrence, since those are relatively common for him. Usually they aren't too bothersome, only going so far as what you'd typically expect from being tired, but sometimes they are the complete opposite, making every little thing a massive task while he battles off the urge to collapse to the ground. While he changes clothes and moves around the room, Bonnie subtly smiles to himself as the low energy appears to be a small one since he's not stumbling over or falling back into bed. Only heavy eyelids and a slight slouch is happening. Once dressed, he stretches his arms out in front of him as they feel oddly stiff and he mutters a small 'ouch' to himself when a loud snap emanates from one of his elbows. However, when he checks it, there is nothing wrong from what he can see. The only issue is that some of his wires are tangled around either each other or his endoskeleton so the snap was probably him breaking the lock on his joint from the seizure like episode he had.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie continues to fiddle with his wires as he leaves the room and walks to the hall and to the stairs. He slows down when he notices voices coming from seemingly the living room. Very angry voices. After pulling his sleeve down and walking to the wall just outside that room, the conversation between you and your dad is now crystal clear.

"That's not my fault!" You say.

"I never said it was! All I'm saying is that he should not do it based on that experience."

You groan. "That's just because you don't want him in the house, even though this is the best place for him. You just can't except the fact you've got this whole virus thing wrong."

"Well he's infected, y/n! What do want me to do? You're my daughter, I do what's best for you!"

"What's best?" You chuckle. "You honestly think separating a type two from his special person is doing what's best? You know how bad the consequences would be if you did that when he's more mentally infected? Do you know how much damage he would do? If you want what's best for me, then you will not ever try and keep me away from him just because he's infected because I know how to handle him if he loses control, I know what I'm doing."

"And if he hurts you?"

You slam or drop something. "Dad, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Bonnie. Is. A. Type. Two. Hell, even type one's don't need this much caution. It's only some animatronics that completely loose their minds and end up dangerous killing machines. Only some. And it's rare."

"Who's to say that he won't end up like that? If anything happens during the three weeks it's all over."

"It's not all over! If you don't want him to end up like that, then don't be stupid and think keeping me away from him will help. We have to protect him during this three weeks and then everything should relax a bit."

"I just want you safe."

You sharply inhale before going silent for a few seconds as if keeping yourself from flipping out. "How in the world would I not be safe with Bonnie? In fact, I would be even more safe with him, now more than ever, because type two's protect their person with their life doing anything to keep them safe."

"You can never be too sure with these things! He could still hurt you - even by accident."

"These things!? This is Bonnie your talking about! He's not a 'thing'. And you're acting like I can't handle myself if he does loose control. I've been through this before, I can do it again. I've dealt with much, much worse."

"What if Bonnie crumbles like he always does? That'll make him more vulnerable to more violent outbursts."

"Bonnie doesn't always crumble, what are you talking about? You do it more than him."

"He's already done it in his time back, y/n. He isn't the same as he was all those years ago."

There's silence for a moment as you most likely glare at him. "You know, for someone who died in his sleep for twice the time he was meant to because of something he had no control over, woke up in a garbage dump, found his way back all by himself, learnt that his people are suffering from this virus, found out that all his friends are dead with no chance to mourn them and is now infected himself - all within the span of a little over a week - he's doing a damn good job."

"Don't underestimate this. He's unpredictable and if he does anything to hurt you, I need to be there to help. If you two are away then who knows how quick you can end up dead."

"Are you serious? Are you listening to yourself - or me? Has everything I've told you just gone into one ear and out the other?!" There's silence for a second. "I am not going to repeat myself again. Do not baby me and stop sounding like Desmond. You have zero experience with this virus and the only sort of information you have is from the dumb news media who just give you the worst of the worst for views and drama and entertainment with only a sliver of true facts. You saw them when Bonnie came back after all this time! They didn't focus on how good it is for him to be back. All they did is focus on saying that he's just only going to be the final nail in the coffin for animatronics when he inevitably gets infected - and you know damn well they're going to be swarming us and him because guess what finally happened!! I'm done. You better just go back to staring at the TV and leave Bonnie alone because if you dare say or do anything to him then you will have to answer to me - and I could not give two shades of crap that you're my dad. I will rain hell down on you so don't do anything stupid."

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad is about to say something but you cut him off and walk away, not giving him any other chance. You storm out of the living room and past Bonnie, not noticing him still standing behind the wall. He merely stares at you for a moment before moving as you head up the stairs with clenched fists and stiff movements. Before you get too far away, he rushes up behind you and grabs your shoulders, spinning you around to face him. You have a very aggressive frown for a split second before you relax to a resting face, now looking simply fed up with everything.

"How long have you been up, honey?" You ask.

He merely shakes his head and wraps you in a hug, mumbling into the top of your head. He doesn't want to tell you that he heard a little bit of the argument for some reason, maybe because he doesn't want you any more upset. All he does is hug you to his chest.

You sigh and pull back. "How're you feeling?"

He nods with a smile rather than saying actual words but he can see the skepticism flash in your eyes.

"You know I love you, Bonnie." You start fiddling with the wires in his neck, untangling them.

"Of course." He gives you a look. "I love you as well."

You nod and tidy his outfit slightly, shifting and pulling things, but he grabs both your hands so he can put them around his neck.

"Why don't we...go visit Roxy and all." He pulls you close by your waist. "Together."

"You sure? I mean you were told to rest and just got out of hospital yesterday."

"I'm sure. I want to see everyone with you and to talk with Harry."

"Ok." You smile. "We can go."

~~~~Short Time Skip~~~~

Roxy gasps and runs up to you and Bonnie so she can throw her arms around both of you at once. "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine, Roxy." You say.

She squeezes both of you before letting go, looking between the two of you with a soft smile.

"Oh, Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Harry appears out of nowhere, making a rare appearance of being outside his office.

"I got out of hospital yesterday and wanted to see everyone."

"Ah - well, we're all here for you!" He walks behind and gently pushes you both forward.

"Ayy! The big man himself, welcome to the club!" Someone calls out while they lay on one of the couches, a book in one hand and a beer in the other.

Bonnie gives them a nod as they raise their drink before taking a swig of it. Harry guides Bonnie to a seat with you and Roxy sitting on either side of him before leaving.

"Y/n, aren't you meant to be at work right now?" Someone asks.

"I've been given three weeks off to help Bonnie." You rest your head on his shoulder.

He smiles as you do and immediately returns the gesture so his head is on yours. At that point he kind of zones out. There's a different feeling right now that he's struggling to pin point, aside from the fact it's linked to him cuddling you. It is a good feeling but it's different from what he's used to in a strange way, making him kind of focus on it in confusion. The virus is most likely to blame so it isn't too alarming. As you move he gets a weird sense of excitement and sometimes part of his body will subtly twitch - most notably his hands, ears and legs - which results in him shifting which then makes you move again, resulting in an endless cycle. Some seem to notice the constant fidgeting but don't seem to care at the same time, maybe because it's normal for someone who's freshly been infected. It gets to the point where Bonnie just holds you still so he'll stop moving. A part of his mind still tells him that he needs to be closer to you, despite there being practically no space in between the two of you, and there's still subtle twitches in his hands and ears but it's better than before so he's able to relax.

~~~~~~~~~~

The conversation topic shifts and changes constantly, always going off track or simply stopping to talk about something else. It's very sudden and obvious - or at least to Bonnie it is. Everyone acts like the twist in topics is natural and organic, but to Bonnie, it's the opposite since he can't even tell if a conclusion was reached before being abandoned. It's not because he's not paying attention, so he's just left to awkwardly look between whoever is talking as he doesn't understand what's going on. The only time this cloudy mind sensation stops is when he hears Freddy's name get thrown into the conversation.

"I don't know how serious they are about it though." Someone says.

"It's impossible if you ask me."

Bonnie stares at everyone while he curses himself for not knowing what they're talking about. He looks to you only to see that you're half asleep. He opens his mouth to ask but immediately shuts it when he finds that the conversation has changed yet again and is already in the middle of a new one. It's almost as if Bonnie's perception of time has been messed up so everything is happening at a different pace than what he can experience. With this train of thought, all he does is lean back into the couch and hold you closer as the thought of trying to figure out what everyone is talking about becomes minuscule, taking a backseat in his mind. The hope of this weird mental stuff not lasting long is there but shamefully, Bonnie tells himself that it's never going to stop and that he better get used to it or even enjoy it before something much, much worse comes to finally kill him. It's an unhealthy mindset but an accurate one. Although he doesn't exactly know the death rate or how often someone 'snaps' because of the virus, he still thinks that it's coming for him, even if slowly. It's not a thought of giving up, rather it's trying to keep a realistic view on things so he doesn't psych himself up and then do something stupid, causing something to go horribly wrong.

What goes around comes around.


	16. Rainy Chat

Bonnie's perception of time has definitely changed since it only feels like an hour or so has past from when he was at the slum with you to now, the next morning. On a positive note, however, when he woke up, you were laying next to him still fast asleep. Yes, he did wake up in the really early hours of the morning but it makes him happy nonetheless. Seeing your perfectly relaxed face really does something for him that he can't quite explain. You're just so precious. He'd do anything for you. Slowly, he moves his hand towards yours, which is laying just in front of him, so he can gently grab it. As he subtly runs his thumb across the back of your hand, he shifts closer to you so his forehead is touching yours. It feels different in some strange way, as if something in him is either overworking or glitching in some way. Normally, that would be concerning but now, however, it's giving him a rush throughout his body. It doesn't hurt in any way, nor really feel uncomfortable but it's definitely making him want to move so as to change how he's feeling - even though he kind of likes it. There's just something about having you so close to him without any threats makes him almost forget the entire situation he's in, feeling as if it's back all those years ago where things were happy and carefree. Happy...happy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie gently kisses you as he murmurs incoherently and then he begins to hear a familiar sound that gives him mixed thoughts. Rain. He looks up just above the headboard of the bed to the window and already sees streaks of water running down the glass. Although the thought of being in water puts him on edge, the simple sound of it is oddly relaxing so when he puts his head back down, the confusing feelings he's been having are even greater with the extra comfort.

"Bonnie..." You mumble and start to move, starting with rubbing your eyes.

He doesn't answer for some reason but rather continues to stare. After you glance at the clock you sigh and move closer to him, laying your head next to his chest.

"How long have you been awake?" You barely say as you're still mostly asleep.

"I don't know..." Bonnie starts to zone out.

With one hand holding the back of your head and the other holding your waist, he begins to focus on the physical feeling of it. As a bonus, you have your arms around him in return.

"Did you at least get some amount of sleep?"

"I don't know..."

You huff and slowly move so you can prop yourself up on your elbow. You hold one of Bonnie's eyelids open and stare into his eye, inspecting it. It's day four of him being infected which means there's three days until he goes blind so his eye colour should be almost grey at this point - and that it is. His beautiful red eye colour is practically gone. You fall back down into a laying position and sigh, staring up at the ceiling, all while Bonnie seemingly mimics you by propping himself up on his elbows.

"Are you upset, y/n?" He asks.

You look at him. "I...ok. Yes, I'm upset. Why wouldn't I be?"

Bonnie opens his mouth for a second before closing it. It is true that there isn't many things to be happy about and those little things are constantly being outweighed by all the bad stuff but - from a certain perspective - this isn't the time to be wasting. Bonnie doesn't have a long time until his brain fully shifts to being infected and though he might retain most or at least some of his normal thoughts, it'll never be the same. It's even worse when you think that he doesn't have a lot of time left in the terms of living as almost every animatronic is doomed to succumb to the Devil's Infection in some way. There's a slight chance he could be brought back to life but he'll probably won't have any memories or be the same person. Plus, it's never been done before.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you at least smile?" Bonnie shifts closer to you.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you smile."

He knows that he won't get what he's itching for but it'll be better then nothing. It's hard to believe that it's been ten years since he's seen your smile. A real one that is. During the time he's been back you have done it but there's always a sense of emptiness in your face, a lost feeling. This is further confirmed when you smile at him now and it just seems unnatural. Yes, when you're told to do something it won't be the same as you'd do it on your own accord but it goes further than that. Bonnie still finds it gorgeous so he doesn't say anything.

"Do you think that things will get better?" He asks.

"I can only hope." You raise a hand to his cheek to caress it.

Bonnie goes silent while he leans into your hand, his minding wandering to places it shouldn't. Almost all his battles with temptation have ended in a lose and this seems to be no exception.

"When Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Goldie were infected..." He studies your face as it quickly turns to a concerned look. "H-how...how bad was it?"

You look off to the side. "Um...very... Why?"

"Was it as bad as what happens today or has it gotten worse?"

"Depends really." You shrug. "In some aspects it's worse and in others, it's better."

Bonnie nods slowly. "You know... I like waking up next to you."

Your mouth subtly curls up in a smirk. "That was sudden."

"I do though. It's nice." He nuzzles your hand. "Can we do that more often?"

"You want me to wake you up before I leave?"

He nods and smiles which just melts your heart so you promise to him that you will. Although it's hard to determine what behaviors are due to the infection and what is pure - especially at this stage - it's still nice to see such a sweet little action from him. The small things he does is what keeps you going. He'll ask you cute things like that, he'll nuzzle you at any opportunity and his face will instantly light up whenever he sees you. He'll hold your hand until the day he dies. It's saddening to think some people think having a boyfriend like this would become annoying or just isn't worth it. You've even gotten into arguments with people about it. They usually say something about how they want a man for a lover and not a soft, cuddle bug - and that's where you lucked out apparently. According to them, Bonnie can get away with being the adorable, affectionate guy that he is because he's got the build and presence to compensate for it. Anyone would get scared around him if he was even the littlest bit upset. That's it.

~~~~~~~~~~

He leans down and gently kisses you - something that feels rare for some reason. The rain outside gets heavier and louder, making some things rattle around all while Bonnie jumps around from focusing on that to focusing on you. Very suddenly, however, he sits up onto his knees and moves towards the window to look out of it.

"If I go out there I'll die, won't I?" He asks.

"Um...most likely...why?" You sit up as well and move next to him.

"It makes me feel weird..."

"Why?" You lean on his shoulder.

"Because... I don't know. It's just - we - I..." He goes silent for a moment. "For as alive as I am, I'm nowhere close to being human. There's so many differences. You can go out there just fine but I can't."

"So? Does it matter you're not human?"

"Kind of. I-in some ways at least."

You shake your head. "Don't think humans are perfect, powerful things. If I go out into that rain, there is a really big chance I would get sick. Yes, that is less of a threat than what you face but it's not to say that I would be perfectly fine out there. We get sick, we get injuries, we go through things just as animatronics would."

"The different outcomes and procedures for that are too different..." Bonnie tenses up slightly. "If I go out I die - if you do, you merely get sick. If you get physically injured you have a relatively natural healing process - we get snapped back into place and immediately sent back out like nothing happened. When you have mental hurt, you get sent to a psychologist - we have our brain poked and prodded at until they deem we're fixed. You get born as a baby with the ability to grow up, giving you a chance to figure out how things work and what you want to do with your life - we start out with adult brains and get thrown into working on stage..."

You go silent as you gently put your hand on Bonnie's.

"It's just..." He starts. "It seems so much better to be a human."

He sinks down to be sitting on the bed rather than on his knees as if he's just been drained of emotion. You quickly reposition as well so you're right next to him.

"H-how do I even know that I'm alive? I don't have a heartbeat, I don't breath, I don't do anything..."

"Bonnie, If you weren't alive we wouldn't be here together right now. You wouldn't be thinking this right now. You don't need to have a heartbeat to do that."

"But how do I know that all my emotions and opinions and everything are real? Every single animatronic just accepts that their sole purpose is to perform on stage. That, that was the only reason they were created. No one protests, no one complains that, that's not what they want to do. You would think with so many of us at least one would want to do something different with their lives. But no. We're all the same..."

"That's not true." You sit in front of him. "You don't know for sure that every single animatronic just goes along with it. There might be thousands that chose not to go with what they were built for but they're simply never talked about. You don't even know if everyone's happy with it."

"Why hasn't anyone said or done anything?"

You shrug. "I don't know, Bon. Maybe they're scared, maybe they think there's no point or maybe they just accept it without standing up."

Bonnie stares at you as the rain continues to become heavier. Not a single animatronic had the guts to stand up and say they wanted something different for themselves or just disappeared, yet - with that information - Desmond and his partner still thought that they needed to doom them all just to keep humans on-top. Humans will always be on-top.

~~~~~~~~~~

"It's not fair." Bonnie says.

"I know." You hold his hands. "But we'll fix it."

He stares down at your hands. You said that with such certainty it's almost believable. Almost. You're so adorable to be thinking that way and it's precious but the chance of it ever being true is so slim it's kind of sad. Even as you move closer to Bonnie and hug him, resting your head on his chest, as if trying to reassure him, it's difficult to believe. He can't think that way, he can't psych himself up. He has to think realistically, but maybe for you he can change that a bit. Maybe he'll see you smile more often if he does. Bonnie hugs you back, internally repeating to himself that, that's all that matters. You. Anything to make you smile will be worth it as it's too sweet not to. A perfect, ear to ear beam would keep him going for days, weeks maybe even months. It's heartbreaking to think every smile he's seen from you recently hasn't been as authentic as what they used to be like but he can fix that - somehow. Is it so much to ask to see you happy again? Someone like you doesn't deserve to be anything but that and yet here you are, with an obvious sense of severe hurt surrounding you as you cling onto him with slight desperation as evidence by you periodically tightening your grip. You've been through enough. You need a break, and he's going to give it to you. Bonnie will take all the pain away and make you happy again. That's what he's meant to do.

He'll solve everything.


	17. Blind To It

It's a strange feeling. Well, a lot of things have been feeling weird lately but this may be the biggest, probably because it's physically done something. Bonnie didn't really prepare for it but, then again, how would he have done so? It's not something that usually has a set schedule so you know it's coming. All he really did was count. Count the days, hours, minutes and seconds. Unfortunately, all those days, it was raining so he was stuck inside not really able to do what he was planning to do, which was make the most out each day. It was still nice, of course, and he got all the enjoyment he needed cuddling up with you throughout all of it. Now, however, he doesn't know what to think. He can still do most of the things he wants to do but there's only one thing he doesn't have anymore. How important that thing is differs from person to person, and Bonnie doesn't know his own opinion yet. He'll make one soon enough though. Maybe once it returns back to normal - in some sense - he'll know how he feels about it. Has he been taking it for granted? Most likely, since as he opens his eyes and sees absolutely nothing, he's already hating everything. It's alarming at first, as you would expect waking up with no vision would be, but it just turns into some sort of annoyance as he thinks about all the things he now can no longer see, specifically your face. It's only going to last for a week, however. A week Bonnie feels is going to be very long.

~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, he moves his hand across the bed to see if he's alone, all while hoping he is anything but. A slight panic hits him when his hand reaches the edge without feeling anything but the blankets. You promised.

"Y/n?" He says in desperation.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

Oh the relief. He sits up, looking to where your voice came from, which was seemingly the desk in the corner of the room. "Can you come here?"

The sound of a chair moving and footsteps fills his ears and on instinct he holds out his hands which don't even last a second by themselves as you grab them before sitting on the bed. You tut when you see his eyes, completely blank.

"I can't see anything."

"I know. It won't last though, remember?"

Bonnie mumbles as he runs his thumb across your hand. It's more sensitive than usual and he can seemingly feel every little part of it, every hair, every bump, everything. It's oddly calming for some reason.

"I won't be able to see your face." He slides his hands up to your shoulders.

"It's only for a week."

"Too long."

Carefully, Bonnie moves closer to you before wrapping you in a hug. He can't even picture things in his mind so all his has is your touch and sound. You sigh and return the hug, which makes Bonnie hum contently as he nuzzles into your shoulder. You're so warm. That's a new thing he notices. He doesn't feel anything within himself, so he doesn't feel cold nor warm, which just makes hugging you even better.

"Do you want to stay here or go out or what?" You ask.

"I want to stay with you."

You nod. "Ok, um. Well, how about we stay home today so you can adjust to being blind and we'll go from there. How does that sound?"

All Bonnie does is nod, still clutching onto you like there's no tomorrow. He dreads for the day where he does this for the last time. It's not necessarily death itself he fears but rather the thought of loosing those he loves. He doesn't know what happens when anyone dies so these fears may be in vain but the same could be said for the other side of the spectrum. Things like you go onto the next life, reincarnation or something along those lines is what he doesn't like as it means everything he's built up will be worth nothing. All the memories, relationships, thoughts, experiences will be gone in an instant. He doesn't want that. He'd prefer if there's a choice of sorts, so if you want to start a new life you can but if you don't then you simply don't. Dying would be easier to handle if that was the case. Maybe it is, he doesn't know. He hates not knowing.

~~~~~~~~~~

If Bonnie was desperate to think positively then he could focus on the fact that he's got you right beside him, holding your arm, at almost all times since you need to guide him. He focuses on that anyway, even though he doesn't have the energy to think positively right now.

"Uh, so..."

"Say anything bad and I'll kill you." You say.

"I wasn't going to." Your dad shuts something.

"Then why did you pull a face?"

Bonnie sinks into the couch. "Stop. Both of you."

"Yeah, y/n, listen to your boyfriend since you won't listen to your own father."

"Don't even try it."

"I said stop." Bonnie raises his voice the tiniest bit.

"Who pissed on your bonfire?" You dad nudges Bonnie's leg with his foot.

"Dad!"

There's a second of silence as you and your dad most likely glare at each other before there's footsteps leading away.

"Just because he's infected with Fatal Insanity doesn't mean he gets an excuse for being a big grumpy blob on the couch." You dad says.

"Look who's talking."

"Don't back-chat me young lady."

"Well leave Bonnie alone."

Bonnie groans before grabbing around for your arm. Once he finds it, he yanks you down onto the couch, half on his lap.

"That's enough." He says.

"Ok." You let out a little laugh as you properly position yourself.

"Don't laugh at him getting angry, y/n. What's the matter with you?"

Bonnie closes his eyes and leans his head back, basically giving up.

"But he's adorable when grumpy."

"Y/n...what? I - if he was your size maybe but he's freaking...no - just, just no."

As one last attempt, Bonnie moves his hand to your mouth and covers it. "Don't say anything. Just let it be."

You giggle again and nod as your dad leaves the room, concluding the argument. When the footsteps completely fade out, Bonnie removes his hand from your mouth, letting you move and get comfortable. You put your head on his shoulder.

"Honestly, you two." He says. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me."

He chuckles and puts a hand on the back of your head.

~~~~~~~~~~

You seem to be moving a lot more than usual. Whether it's because something's bothering you or you're just full of energy today is unknown. It's a nice refresher nonetheless so Bonnie tries his best to keep up with you. The only time you really stay perfectly still is when he physically holds you still.

"You know..." You start. "I don't really remember the last time we went out on a proper date. Like, away from everybody else."

"Hm." Bonnie thinks. There was an attempted date not to long ago but that was around other people, therefore not what you're getting at. "I think the last time was when we went to that weird abandoned tree house thing."

"Ah yes, nothing more romantic then a dead tree full of bugs and rubbish."

"Hey, you enjoyed it."

"Uh-huh."

"You made out with me all the same."

You smack his chest. "Stop."

He laughs and gently lifts a hand up to where he thinks your face is so he can caress your cheek. "You did though."

"You don't have to be so blunt about it." You move his hand to where he wants it to be.

"But it wouldn't annoy you as much."

You laugh softly, trying to hold it in. Your dad was right in some way when looking at how different Bonnie's acting from his normal self but it's anything but a bad thing. It's probably due to the virus since it's still trying to figure out how bad of damage it should do to him, but, in truth, it's refreshing to see him being confident. He leans closer to you so you guide his face to yours and kiss him.

"This is nice." You say. "Just sitting with you."

"It would be better if I could see."

"It's not going to last long, Bonnie."

"Still." He starts caressing your face again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie doesn't stay at your cheek, however, since he quickly begins to move his hand around your face as if mapping it out, despite knowing exactly what you look like. Joy fills him when he feels your mouth curled up in a smile. Small and cute.

"Wasn't all the mental changes supposed to be happening now?" He traces his finger up the bridge of your nose.

"Well the second week just started so not right now." You say. "I would give it a day or two."

"And that's how I'll be forever?"

"Not exactly. Think of this as an exaggerated version of how you're going to end up. It's just the virus getting comfortable really. During the third week the mental stuff should calm down and then after that...who knows?"

"Hm." Bonnie moves his fingers down the side of your face. "How bad will it get?"

You sigh. "Hopefully not very, but I honestly don't know."

Bonnie nods and continues mapping your face out. It's more delicate than he remembers.

"Do you think I'll end up in the asylum?" He stops moving his hand, resting it on your shoulder.

"I hope not." You hold his hand. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

He leans forward to kiss you and although you return it, he can tell you weren't to big of a fan of that question. The thing is, is that he could very well end up there. Whether or not it's as bad as he's imagining is still unknown and he hopes that he never has to find out first hand. Right now it would seem improbable that he would get to that stage but how long will this positive stuff last?

"You shouldn't be worrying about this stuff right now." You say.

"I'm not. Just wondering."

You sigh and rest your head on his shoulder, holding his arm as well. It's a strange thought, about ending up in an asylum, since it seems so unlikely but Bonnie knows that it's a real possibility. It may just stem from the fact you never really hear about things like that in day to day life, it's all very hush hush, since no one wants to hear about it - even in the entertainment way. Sure, bad news is always going to be more popular than good but it's an entirely different story when it comes to things like asylums. There's a standard. There's going too far. Even when what seems like the majority don't like animatronics and want them gone, no one wants to see them claw at themselves, rock back and forth in a corner, scream incoherently, beg for death and just be completely insane. That's somewhat comforting, depending on how you view things, since it shows there is a little amount of care - even if it's twisted. It's better than nothing. Maybe. Bonnie could be just making things convoluted for himself in the hopes of making things easier. That's all these three weeks are, making things easier so when he becomes fully infected, it won't be so bad. Maybe it's just destined to be horrible to the bitter end. He'll probably accept it quietly. It'll be awful as he doesn't want to leave you but how much choice does he have? He's a slave now. Either adored or hated. What can you do about that? Every day will have to be spent surviving rather than living just so he can reach the next sunrise.

Hasn't it always been like that?


	18. Silence Is Loud

Being blind isn't something you get perfectly used to quickly nor is it easy to accept when you've spent most of your life with the ability to see, but - in some twisted way - Bonnie's lucky, since the virus is clouding everything so he's able to adjust fairly soon. It's only really when he wakes up the shock and confusion hits him, but it doesn't last long, especially when he feels you next to him. Sometimes you're awake, sometimes you're not. Sometimes you're sitting up, sometimes laying down. Bonnie notices these things - more than usual - and he over thinks every part, from your position right down to your breathing. It's somehow fascinating. How often you shift slightly, move positions or change your breathing patterns is so interesting. It's probably due to all his other senses being heightened so nothing feels the same as it was. He's not necessarily complaining, however, since it just makes getting close to you so much better. Maybe he's just crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~

If that is the case then the only thing crazier than him is the arguments between you and your dad. A lot of them are over little things that ultimately don't matter - only some have any amount of importance - so Bonnie can't help but feel you two are just arguing for the sake of arguing. All he really knows is that he hates it, especially since some of things your dad says to you - in Bonnie's opinion - is too much. You don't seem to have any issue with it but he doesn't care. You don't deserve those words, hurtful or not. It's one of the reasons he's so persistent in getting you outside and away from the house. You mentioned an open meadow of sorts that's not too far away so that's the desired destination. Free from everything - almost. The main thing to be free from is the house and your dad, but the issue is that you'll both only be away for a short time before having to return eventually which will result in going back into the exact same routine of arguments. This small break that's about to happen will soon become meaningless. Great. Despite this, however, Bonnie's still adamant about leaving since in his mind it'll be better than doing nothing and plus he doesn't want to be in the house anymore as he's been stuck inside for five days. That doesn't sound like a lot but when looking at the situation - it is.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie continues to gently tug at your arm as you tell him that you are in fact going and to relax. He doesn't stop, however, as if making sure that you won't change your mind.

"Where are you two going?" Your dad asks.

"Away." You say.

Before any sort of argument even has the chance of starting, Bonnie grabs your arm and pulls you out the door, holding out a hand in front of him so as to not bump into anything. Maybe it's too much but that isn't his concern right now.

"Bonnie, slow down." You pull him back slightly. "There's no rush, we'll be there soon."

All he does is mumble incoherently and entangle his arm with yours in a way that allows him to still hold your hand. He's not going to deny that he's rushing, mainly because he doesn't know why, but there isn't any reason for him to do so. Yes he wants to get out and away from the house, but that's in the process of being completed fairly quickly. Though he doesn't know how far away this open area is, you've told him multiple times that it isn't far.

"How long will we be walking?" He asks.

"Uh, not long I'm guessing. It'll be five minutes at most."

Bonnie tries to speed up his pace by the tiniest amount in an attempts to make sure you don't notice. It's stupid what he's doing - he knows it - but despite this, he can't stop and so every so often he'll speed up a bit, so small you don't notice - until you eventually do, resetting his progress. It's almost like a game, in a strange way, so he can't help but feel like he's having fun. He always tries to beat his score with how fast he can get before you slow him down, count how long it lasts and always smiles when he gets further than before. It's much more entertaining than anything else on this walk. That's all he wants. Something to do. He doesn't want everything to turn into a waiting game during these three weeks as it'll serve as a nice distraction to what's happening, and plus it'll just be boring if he doesn't. Sit at home, slowly getting consumed by the virus before he's fully infected, only for who knows what will happen just sounds depressing. It's just that something in him is stirring and begging to keep moving, to be entertained or for something to happen. Keep going. Bend. Break. Hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~

You push Bonnie's shoulders down to get him to sit. It's somehow difficult or a least nerve-wracking to do so, even though he's done this motion so many times and knows exactly where the ground is. It's slow with a lot of hand flaying beneath him, almost as if the ground will disappear within a split second. When he does make get settled, he doesn't feel grass but rather something soft.

"What's this?" He touches it.

"It's a blanket because so we can be a bit more comfortable. I brought two." You explain while audibly fiddling with something.

"Why two?"

You wrap something with the same soft texture around him before gently kissing him. He smiles and hugs you suddenly. It isn't like his usual embraces, however, in the terms of how it feels. His grip is tighter and he's purposely burying his face in your neck, as if trying to get as close as possible to you. Desperation. The tighter he holds you the better things will be - in his mind at least.

"Y/n..." He doesn't move.

"Yes?"

"What will you do if I do end up in an asylum?"

You twitch at that question. So subtly no one would normally notice, but since Bonnie is so close and pressing up against you, he notices it. That question scares you. That's further proved by your stutter and you loosening your grip on him, trying to push him away slightly to see his face. He doesn't move, however, as he wants you to answer without seeing his expression and since he's already so tense with his grip on you, you won't be able to tell if he twitches or moves in response to your answer.

"Um..." You finally start. "Why...why are you asking?"

"Because I want to know."

You shift again uncomfortably, and clear your throat. "Well...I would try and get you out of there."

"But what if I need to be in there?"

You go silent for a second before sighing loudly. "Bonnie, I don't know. There's a lot of things that depend on other things. I'd be deathly sad if that's what you're after."

"Hm." He relaxes ever so slightly. "Would you visit me?"

"I could try..."

"Try?" Finally, he releases his grip on you and sits up, uncomfortably.

"There's no visiting thing there. Once you're in, the only people you can talk to are other animatronics and the staff."

Bonnie tries to picture what your expression is but continues to see nothing. At first, he was going to accept it quietly if he ever needed to go there but now that he knows he won't be able to see you - probably to the end of his life - he is going to be anything but quiet.

"But..." He starts. "I'm a type two. So wouldn't that be counterproductive?"

You shift slightly. "Yeah... It is."

He pats around for your hand and as soon as he finds it, he holds it like it's the last time he will.

~~~~~~~~~~

Silence bathes the two of you as you both sit perfectly still, hand in hand and foreheads pressed together with your eyes closed, letting your minds jump from thought to thought. Bonnie will occasionally twitch, whether it be just his ear or his knee, which just goes to show how tense he is. You try to soothe him time and time again by occasionally kissing him or massaging his hand and although it does work, it only lasts for a short while before he reverts back to subtly twitching.

"Y/n..? He says quietly.

"Yes?"

"Which one of us will die first?"

You open your eyes at that question. So sudden. You don't even know how to respond for a solid five seconds that feel more like hours so you're merely left to sit there, mouth agape and looking at Bonnie while still remaining in the same position.

"U-um..." You stutter. "I...I don't know. Why?"

Now Bonnie's the one who goes silent whilst searching for an answer. He squeezes your hands, which you simply mimic, and ever does slightly shift closer to you.

"Because... because." He's quiet again. "It's not fair."

"What's not?"

"Well, if you die first I'll be left alone for who knows how long, and if I die first you'll be left alone for who knows how long." He leans away from you. "I don't think there's a way for us to die at the same time."

"We'll both make it through either way. You're stronger than you think."

"No." He shakes his head. "I hate being alone - away from you. I don't want us to go through that."

You gently place your hands on either side of his face and when he stops twitching, you gently kiss him - not stopping until you feel him relax.

"Relax." You say. "That's ages away so you need not worry."

"You don't know if it's ages away, especially in these times."

"Bonnie, just... Stop." You hold his hands to your chest. "You're supposed to be taking it easy during these three weeks. Don't put pressure on yourself."

"I'm not - it's just..." He shakes his head. "I don't want to go through any of this without you."

"And you won't."

Bonnie goes silent again as he keeps twitching from time to time, his mind jumping from agreeing with you to not. You know that, unfortunately, it's the majority of him that doesn't believe you and you can't really blame him. It's so sensitive what's happening so one wrong move could end in disaster.

"Promise?" He says.

He's so quiet. So hurt. You can feel how scared he is without even touching him.

"I...I can't promise, sadly, but I can try my absolute hardest. Is that ok?"

It's strange not seeing an actual iris and pupil on his eyes - aside from the obvious reasons. You can't see any emotion so all your info has to come from physical movements and words but the thing with Bonnie is that, that will never ever be the full story. The majority of his feelings are silent.

~~~~~~~~~~

He's hunching over and not saying anything. You've lost track of how long he's been silent as you've merely been staring at him. However, he doesn't stay like that forever and unfortunately, the sudden reaction he has isn't a positive. He sits up abruptly as his ear and eyelid twitches.

"That's fine." He says, smiling.

Normally, you would be so happy seeing him smile - especially now but this is not his normal smile. You can identify this sudden response, the quick movement and grin. It's all at the fault of the virus. It's found how it can hurt him and so from now on, Bonnie will be undergoing the mental changes until his vision returns.

"Ok..." You say.

"Is there something wrong?"

You sigh and move closer to delicately place your arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

You can hear the satisfaction in his voice, craving more. The praise from you is going to make him so unnaturally happy it's almost like a drug. He'll get a buzz every time you do something positive towards him but if you do something negative then it's a whole different story. The polar opposite in a way. The issue is, is that what counts as positive or negative is entirely up to him and his perception of right or wrong is going to get so muddled and twisted. He'll misjudge so many things, jump to conclusions or make up his own interpretation. This means that if you do anything the could even give him a lick of evidence that you aren't happy with him then...

Things will get much, much worse.


	19. His Fault

"Bonnie, please stop." You grab his arm. "Go lay down."

"Only if you come with me."

You look between him and your very concerned dad. "I'll be there in a minute. Trust me."

You can tell Bonnie wishes that his spacial awareness wasn't dramatically heightened since then he would have a reason to have you permanently right next to him. Yesterday, he got up from bed after calling for you and getting nothing, only to easily make his way downstairs, through some rooms, all while calling your name. Apparently, however, you were there, following him without saying anything, and so now you know he doesn't need your guidance 24/7. It wouldn't be as bad - actually kind of good - if it wasn't for the fact he's currently going through the mental changes. Mood swings, overly clingy, outbursts and just being really scary sometimes is all he's been doing lately.

"You can't be alone with him." Bonnie points to where he thinks your dad is.

There was another argument between you and your dad. He slammed a door shut, making you jump, but since Bonnie was holding you, he heard and felt your fear - even if it lasted a second. That was all he needed to view your dad as a danger to you. 

"Dad, go away." You say.

He opens his mouth about to say something but snap your fingers and then put one to your lips, all while glaring at him. He stays still for a moment before shaking his head and walking away.

You turn to Bonnie. "There. Now he's gone."

"And how easy would it be for him to just come back when I leave?"

"Bonnie..." You rub your eyes. "Please... I'll be fine. My dad can't do anything to me because he's old and sick."

~~~~~~~~~~

Just as one final kick to your head, there's finally a knock at the door. The whole reason you're trying to get Bonnie away and in your room. The news people are here and really want to talk. You groan and he grabs you, seemingly to make sure you don't open the door, but you have something that's meant to stop him. You were so scared you would have to use it and now that fear has been justified as you look at the tiny device in your hands. It's meant to paralyze him to keep him safe. That doesn't sound right but it's the only option - even for a seemingly harmless situation. Well, it is harmless but just not for Bonnie. He's in the middle of an episode right now so if he comes face to face with people you tend to push touchy questions then...

"Bonnie, honey, I love you and I'm so sorry." You push his shoulders down until he sits on the floor.

"Why? What's wrong?"

You gently place the device into his neck and push the button, instantly making him pass out. You guide him into a laying position before quickly running to the door and opening it.

"Good evening ma'am! Do you have a moment?" 

There's a part of you that is really tempted to simply go 'Nope!' and slam the door but since there's currently a big lens staring into your soul, you can't bring yourself to do it. You just nod slowly and blankly stare at the reporter and all her layers of make up. 

"There's word going around that Bonnie is infected, is this true?"

Is that not obvious? 

"....yes...."

"Is he here right now?"

"....yes....."

"Can we talk to him?"

"No."

The reporter frowns. "How long ago was he infected?"

"A little over a week."

"So he's currently going through the mental damages?"

Damages? You narrow your eyes slightly. "....yes...."

"How bad is it?"

You glare at her as you know what the goal is now. All they want is to get the worst news possible so everyone gets iffy about Bonnie, while the division between animatronics and humans continues to grow. Unlucky for her, however, is that you are more than ok with lying.

"He's actually doing really well, surprisingly."

She twitches slightly. "Has he shown any signs of snapping yet?"

"No." You shake your head.

"W-what type is he?"

"Type two."

"Is he becoming clingy to whomever he's targeted?"

"That would be me and yes, he has, but that's normal. No big deal."

The news reporter shifts uncomfortably. She's not getting what she wants.

"What's your opinion on all this?"

"I've dealt with this heaps of times in the past so I know what I'm doing. Yes, I'm upset that he's infected but there's no reason to treat him any differently from anyone else."

The reporter stands up straight and frowns at you with that blunt answer that basically gave her no information. 

"That's all?" She asks.

"Yes. Yes it is." You grab the door. "Goodbye."

"Ma'am!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly, there's not another knock. It's just silent. Good. You walk over to Bonnie, who's still on the floor, but now he's curled up in a little ball which makes you smile slightly. Something's wrong - of course - since normally what's supposed to happen when you wake someone back up after using the device is that they're supposed to jump awake. Bonnie does not do this. When you press the button, he just slowly blinks awake and mumbles.

"Y/n?" He sits up.

"Right here." You grab him and help him up. "Let's go lay down now, shall we?"

He goes from being slow and groggy, to overfilling with enthusiasm so quickly. Despite being completely blind, he's the one dragging you to your room and navigating the halls. It's only sometimes he'll be close the bumping into something before you steer him in the right direction.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What is the rush, Bonnie?"

He closes the door and hugs you. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He hums contently and nuzzles into your neck. You can't help but smile as you return the hug. Slowly, you start to walk backwards towards the bed to get him to rest - finally - which is surprisingly easy. 

"How far am I into this week?" He asks, sitting down on the side of the bed while still holding your hands.

"This is your third day."

"Third?"

"Yes."

His grip on your hand tightens so you simply lean down and kiss his forehead, quietly telling him how it'll be alright. He doesn't seem to believe you, however. Despite this, all you do is sigh and look at the file about the virus, sitting on the desk in the corner of the room. That should tell you why he didn't jump awake. You gently place his hands on his own legs as you let go of them and start to walk away, nothing else. You just walked away - something that is done countless times - but this time is different. Bonnie has never been rough with you. Ever. Even during 'steamy' sessions, he's always been as gentle as can be. The roughest he's been with you was when you were both at a baseball game and one of the balls was headed straight for your head. He shoved you out of the way. That's it. He's never been more harsh with you then that. Of course now, however, this gentle behavior can't be kept up, especially during this week since as all his mind can tell him is that every action is the best one. There's no second thought. Due to this, as soon as you start to walk away from him to get the file, he snaps at your wrist, aggressively and suddenly. The angle he grabbed it at just made it worse. You're sure that if he applied just even a little bit more pressure, he would've broken your wrist cleanly. To the point where your hand wouldn't be connected to your forearm, bone-wise. You bit your lip to stop a little yelp from coming out and wince while silently crying from the pain. Just keep it in.

"Where are you going, y/n?" Bonnie asks, flatly.

It's so strange how he said that. His whole body and face perfectly still aside from his mouth - not even facing your direction. 

"I-I'm just going to get the file. Ok?" You say. "It's in this room so I'm not going anywhere, technically."

You squat down slightly since the angle Bonnie's gripping your wrist is starting to really hurt but he slowly releases it shortly after you stop talking. As soon as he does you jog over to the desk, shaking your hand as if trying to make the pain go away faster. You look at it before picking the file up and internally let out a sigh of relief for Bonnie only being on day three of being blind, since there's a red mark on there area which you're sure will turn into a bruise. If he saw it, knowing that it was him that did this to you then....

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you coming back?" Bonnie calls out to you.

"Right here." You sit on the bed, already flicking through pages.

He crawls up next to you and rests his head on your shoulder. A very different behavior from what just happened. He mumbles incoherently and seemingly, instantly falls asleep, while you finally find the page that will hopefully answer your question.

~~

It has been noticed that not all animatronics will awaken suddenly after being knocked out but this device, however, and will rather slowly awaken. Although this is not the desired response, it is not something that usually has any serious issues linked to it. We've found that it is a type of energy issue but this is not an ordinary one as it's linked to psychology rather than physical issues. Animatronics with a lot of stress, anxiety, regret, burdens, bad memories etc. are the ones who do not awaken regularly as there is simply not enough energy in their minds to spare. This is usually not a serious issue but can effect the severity of Fatal Insanity if it those emotions grow and become out of hand. Due to this, we recommend that animatronics try their best to get these anxieties and issues seen to in any way to relieve some of the tension - even if by a little. If this is not possible, there are many practices that can be done solo without the need to reach out to others. (See chpt: 9 pp: 206)

~~

You sigh and close the file, slightly moving to a more comfortable position. This causes Bonnie to shift as well, however, and he wraps one of his arms around you, his hand landing on your still very sore wrist. You mutter a very quiet 'ow' and quickly move his hand away. You hope that the bruise - that is already starting to form - disappears before he gets his vision back. If he sees it, he'll question it and if he does you will lie of course, most likely saying something along the lines of you just whacked it against something accidentally, but the scary thing is, is if he'll see through that lie. Bonnie's good at picking your emotions and behaviors apart. Whether or not he'll jump to 'he did it' is unlikely but not impossible. He can very easily just make the connection that it was in fact his doing if he remembers how hard he grabbed your wrist and so you'll just have to hope he doesn't. Staying silent is the best option. Bonnie's nature alone will make him freak out if he hurt you, so coupled with the virus, there is no telling how much that'll push him off the edge. He'll never forgive himself - even if it's such a small injury and not an issue in anyway. He'll beat himself up over it. Say he's a horrible person. Say he doesn't deserve you. He'll spiral down so fast. He'll hate himself...

Even more.


	20. Scared?

Strange. This feeling while waking up is almost the same as what Bonnie experienced last time - the only difference being, is that it's basically the opposite situation. Instead of waking up with his vision gone, he's waking up with it back. He doesn't celebrate, however, nor really do anything, despite the fact he does in fact care. It's more or less like a monotone 'finally...' he's feeling. What does get him excited is your face. Shortly after he begins to move, you appear next to him, hovering above with the smile he missed throughout that entire week. Something else is there as well, however...

"Hey, bun bun." You say.

Bonnie smiles and lifts his hand to touch your face. Now that he's fully awake and focusing solely on you, he catches a hint of sadness in your eyes. That's when he remembers that he'll have the animal eyes from now on, meaning there's one more week left until he's fully infected, meaning he's one step closer to the uncertainty of the future, happening once this final week is over, meaning...so much.

"I missed seeing you." He says, trying to cheer you up, even if slightly.

You give a small smile. "That's really sweet."

Something's off. Maybe it's just the part of Bonnie expected you to bring up how he wasn't without vision for a long time. Instead you just, went along with him exaggerating things and making it sound like it's been months or even years. You're also extremely quiet. Even with his heightened hearing, he has to focus to be able to make out what you're saying.

"Y/n, are you...alright?"

It was difficult to ask that question for some reason. He's asked it countless times before with no issue but this time he struggled with it, like there's something in him that knows that was a terrible question to ask.

~~~~~~~~~~

You dart your eyes off to the side for a moment before looking back.

"I'm fine." You say.

"You're also a gorgeous liar."

You frown and huff. "What do you want me to say?"

"What's bothering you." Bonnie sits up while still keeping a firm eyes on you.

You look away and don't return his gaze. "Too much..."

"Aw, cupcake."

He lifts his hand to caress your cheek but you grab it to stop him, which makes him freeze for a moment. Why did you do that?

"I'm fine, Bonnie. Thank you."

He knows he went to bed and fell asleep with you next to him - which was in the early hours of the morning - so what could've happened in those few hours to make you act like this?

Desperation hits him. "A-are you feeling sick?"

You're silent for a moment. "Yeah... I'm sick."

Bonnie mumbles and shifts closer so he can give you a hug, despite a part of him saying that you're lying about just being sick. Thankfully, however, you don't stop him like you did with his hand but you also don't return the hug with the same enthusiasm he's giving you. All you do is gingerly put your hands on his back. That's it.

"Do you want me to get you something?" He asks, leaning back and standing up.

"No, don't. Stay here." Concern and panic instantly fills your face.

Unfortunately, Bonnie is still not thinking straight so he doesn't listen to that part, thinking that you're just trying to not burden him.

"I'll bring you food or something." He walks to the door. "I won't be long."

"Bonnie!"

He leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's deathly quiet in the house, to the point of being uncomfortable. This makes Bonnie start jogging through the house to the kitchen, which means he also accidentally runs away from you trying to follow him. He expects to walk into an empty kitchen, going along with the dead atmosphere but instead he bumps into something much worse.

"Morning, Mr. L/n."

Your dad.

"Bonnie..."

He is not happy. An almost painful looking frown stuck to his face, tenseness all over his body and a death glare pinned onto Bonnie. There's also a bandage wrapped around his forearm with some blood stains on it.

"I-is everything alright?"

"Don't play dumb, young man."

"I'm sorry?"

Your dad only gets angrier. The way he looks at Bonnie becomes more hateful and full of judgement or resentment. The look of betrayal.

"You really think we're going to move on like nothing happened?" Your dad says, harshly.

He's gritting his teeth so hard it's a mystery how they don't shatter. Bonnie takes a step back.

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Your dad seems to be being fueled by this unbroken rage as he seems not as sickly as he was before. This is further proved when he rushes into Bonnie and shoves him against the wall, all without issue. He holds his wounded arm up between both their faces.

"You know where this is from? Huh?" He says.

"N-no." Bonnie holds his other forearm that's pushing against his neck so as to release some pressure.

"This right here, this wound that I had to go to hospital for and get stitches for was from you!!" He pushes against Bonnie's neck even harder and moves his wounded arm even closer. "This is your fault!"

This is when Bonnie stops and freezes. That can't be true. He fell asleep just fine and woke up in bed just fine with no memory of anything else. He couldn't have done this.

"W-what?" He stutters.

"You heard me!"

Your dad steps back from Bonnie but only so he can unwrap the bandage on his arm. To show Bonnie how badly he hurt him.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's a bad wound. No, it's a wound that will leave an obvious scar for the rest of his life. It has stitches to hold the flesh together but the size and severity of it is still free to be gawked at. Four claw marks stretch from your dad's wrist to his elbow, still a dark red with blood stains around it, mixing with some green and purple as the damage is deep within his arm. The skin nearest to the stitches is slightly raised and swollen, stretching in an uncomfortable way just to keep the wound closed. The only thing stopping your dad from bleeding out - maybe even to death - are those blue stitches, around every claw mark, digging into his arm. Bonnie just blankly stares at it for a moment, still not truly processing everything as he still believes this wasn't his doing. Your dad brings his arm right next to his own face so Bonnie has no choice but to either look at the horrific wound or his death glare.

"This is you're doing, Bonnie." He says, a little quieter this time. "Just look at your hands."

Slowly, Bonnie looks down just as he's told. He's met with claws jutting out of each of his fingers. They're sharp and slightly yellow with his animatronic suit around them partially gone. Although that is concerning, it's not as worrying as the small red marks on some of them. They're dark and smeared, indicating that there was an attempt to wash it off that wasn't completely successful. Dried blood.

"I-I...I..."

Your dad doesn't let Bonnie speak. All he does is grab one of his hands and hold it up to his injury, specifically the claws. It's a perfect fit. Bonnie shakes his head.

"Let me guess..." Your dad drops his hand and leans closer. "You don't remember?"

"N-no...I-I don't. All I remember is going to sleep."

Your dad tuts. "Great. So now you can loose your mind even when unconscious."

Bonnie shakes as he searches for something to say. What can he say? What are you supposed to do in this situation? He can't keep denying it as he himself isn't sure, plus all the evidence is right there.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Bonnie!" You appear around the corner.

"Do not try defending him again, y/n." Your dad turns to you. "Look at this and say he's innocent."

"Dad, I saw that before you got it fixed. And I'm not saying what Bonnie did was ok but I'm just asking you to lay off of him! I don't know what happened but he just somehow snapped in his sleep, he didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not asking you to go on like nothing happened but antagonizing him like this is only going to make it worse!"

"What do you mean he snapped in his sleep?! That's not supposed to happen!"

"I know! But even if it wasn't in his sleep you would being doing this and you shouldn't. He's going to snap, he's infected, it's not his fault."

"Why did he even 'snap'?" Your dad puts air quotation marks up.

"It's because he saw you as a threat to me - and don't even try to say that you weren't. I know full well that you weren't but Bonnie can't see that right now and that's normal."

Bonnie just looks between you two. Something's happening to him. He can't pin point what it feels like as it's such an odd sensation but the closest thing there is to a description is that it seems like something is constantly moving inside him. It's so hot that it feels cold. He's tense as far as he can go. He just wants to hurt something. The sight of your dad yelling at you is making him want to lash out, despite the fact he's already done that. You're so delicate, you don't need to be belittled. Bonnie looks at your dad's wound. If he did that to his neck then you wouldn't have to go through this abuse anymore, the silence will be so delicious. No more pain. So much better. Good. Help. Fun.

"Face it y/n, he's turned into a monster!!!"

You gasp suddenly and violently, the kind you would do right before bursting into tears. That pushes Bonnie even further.

"How dare you!" You yell.

The disbelief and betrayal in your eyes is so painful to see for Bonnie. He has to do something. Anything.

~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, Bonnie steps away from the wall and towards your dad. Maybe it would be quicker if he bites he neck and tears it open. He's never bitten anyone nor tasted blood but... there's a first time for everything.

"BONNIE NO!!!"

Your dad screams and jumps back. Lucky for him his neck is not what Bonnie got his teeth around, but rather your forearm. Seconds before he jumped on your dad, you rushed in front of him and stuck your arm out to stop his bite. You stare into his eyes. The vertically slit pupil is now slim, only a sliver is able to be seen, showing that this is yet another episode. Thankfully, Bonnie immediately stopped when your arm got shoved into his mouth so you have no wounds but he also isn't moving away.

"This is twice y/n, something is wrong with him - past Fatal Insanity!" Your dad yells.

Bonnie growls at the mere sound of his voice and the vibration that sends to your arm sends shivers down your spine.

"Dad, leave now. I'll handle this."

"I can't just leave you!"

"Dad!... Get. Out. Now."

Very reluctantly your dad listens to you and hastily runs out of the room. All you do is keep eye contact with Bonnie. When your dad's footsteps fade out, he finally moves.

~~~~~~~~~

He licks your arm before letting it go. "Y/n... Why don't you let me protect you?"

He tries to rush out to where your dad went but you grab his wrists and pin him against the wall, despite the fact he can easily overpower you in mere seconds.

"I'm ok, Bonnie."

"He...hurt. Must...hurt him."

He tries to move away again but you just call his name, making your voice sound like you're in immense pain. That makes him stop instantly.

"Please don't leave, Bonnie."

"But... protect. He...hurt you." Something changes in him. "He...yelled...he... HURT YOU!!"

Now, you've always been calm around Bonnie. You always felt like nothing could harm you with him around. He kept you safe. He made you feel better. This, right now, is the very first time you've seen him as the threat. It wasn't shock or surprise that flashed in your eyes. It was fear. Pure, unfiltered, nerve wracking, fear. It's so bad you take a step back and raise your hands up. That's what makes Bonnie stop, completely, the 'episode' he has immediately ends when he sees that single reaction. He's seen you scared before but never has it been like this. Never has it been for this reason. Right now, everything is wrong. A part of Bonnie just dies. Left to rot.

You are afraid of him.


	21. No Frowns Aloud (Part One)

For most, the ability to sleep is something to be cherished and to be grateful for. That makes sense when looking at all the advantages that usually come out of getting a good nights rest. A lot of people struggle to get into bed at night while they're doing something but when they eventually get in, they aren't coming out without constant pushing to do so. Some people have issues with sleep where they can get very little or none at all. Right now, Bonnie envies those people since right now, he is terrified of falling asleep. All because of one dream. A nightmare. A nightmare so bad, it stuck with him ever since. He was thinking about it all day after he locked himself in the bathroom, refusing to come out even to your pleas. He sat there, shaking and crying about it, his worst fear morphing into that dream becoming a reality. The main issue is probably the vividness of it. He still feels all the sensations the came from it as if it were in fact real - to the point where the only thing that proves it wasn't is the fact you are still alive. You're perfectly fine.

~~~~~~~~~~

Now, here Bonnie is. In the middle of the night, fighting off the urge to fall pass out and standing over you as you sleep peacefully in bed. He blankly stares at you as if possessed, while making sure to not move an inch for some reason so every part of him ends up tense and unnaturally stiff - especially his arms as they are completely straight right down to his fingers. He studies every part of you. Your expression, breathing patterns, position, twitches, everything, as if he's never seen a human before. Mesmerizing. You're laying on your back with your head slightly facing his direction, in a deep sleep. Your mouth is partially open as if completely relaxed and it takes every part of Bonnie to resist the urge to lean down and kiss you. He counteracts this want by finally moving. He raises his hand slightly and looks at it - specifically his claws. They seem to be longer and sharper, or at least to him they are, but that doesn't change the fact they've already been used to hurt somebody. Bonnie wonders what it must've felt like for your dad to have them dig into his skin and then drag down, splitting his forearm open like it was nothing, all while blood pours out of it. Bonnie will never truly be able to experience something like that due to his lack of skin and blood but he can still feel something close to having his body punctured and ripped open. He won't do that. Not entirely anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~

Very slowly, Bonnie clenches his hand so his claws dig into his palm, already hurting. He keeps going, pushing down until it feels like his hand will tear open and the pain is too much. As he releases the pressure he finds marks on his hand where the claws were. Indents. After staring at it for so time, he moves his hand to his forearm and places the tip of his index claw just at the palm of his hand, pushing down. Once it begins to sting he, very slowly, drags his finger down, making sure there's a line of some sorts left in it's path. He goes all the way down to his antecubital space and then he does the same thing he did with his hand. Stare at it. There's a perfect dark line running down his forearm and it tingles from a bearable pain, oddly relaxing in a strange way. He almost wants to do it again. Bonnie goes back to looking at you, still awkwardly holding his hands up as if frozen. You're still asleep, only now on your side still facing him. You wouldn't notice if he slips out for a while, would you? He's been thinking about that place ever since the nightmare like it would be able to soothe him somehow. It won't but he still wants to go. So he will.

~~~~~~~~~~

He gives into his previous desire and leans down towards you. Very slowly as the fear of waking you up is much greater than his thirst for love. Once he gets to his desired position he very gently presses his mouth against your slightly open lips. He can't do much. Usually whenever a kiss is shared between the two of you, it's your end that's doing most of the work while Bonnie just pretends he's actually doing it since the absence of lips makes it so he can't return it like how he's always dreamed of doing. Due to this, he makes it up by nuzzling you a whole bunch, starting with your mouth and moving wherever your head moves as you mumble and stir in your sleep. Once satisfied, he grabs a random blanket to wrap around himself and heads to the door so he can leave - as if it were the middle of the day and nothing he did ever happened. He stares at you for a moment before shutting the door behind him, as quiet as possible. A part of him wonders what would happen if you were to wake up before he returns and find him gone. Would you panic? Would you wait? Would you go out looking? He wonders and worries but none of that stops or even slows him down while walking throughout the halls, down the stairs and to the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's completely dead outside. There's no wind, the air is thick and everything seems to stand still as if Bonnie's walking through a picture instead of the real world. There are distant sounds of cars and sirens as you would expect from a city but they are far away. Things close by are more similar to an abandoned town, with only echoes of life coming from buildings. Bonnie can't tell whether this is peaceful or unnerving. Still, however, none of this slows his pace. He has a destination and he will get there.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's like he's on autopilot mode. He doesn't think where he's going or even look up from the ground but he still manages to find his way to familiar places. More familiar than usual. With each step he feels himself getting more tense, constantly quickening and slowing his pace. Should he be doing this? Probably not but his mind is only full of clouded visions so the only thing he can do is hope he doesn't regret it.

~~~~~~~~~~

The second he rounds the corner he stops dead in his tracks. A small part of him thought that it wouldn't even be here. How wrong. Here, in front of Bonnie still stands the place of his dreams. The place full of memories and smiles. Here stands Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

~~~~~~~~~~

The majority of it is still intact, with only the sign broken, window smashed and plants growing on it being the major issues. As Bonnie steps closer he notices a little table. It's dirty now but he can still tell it's a tiny memorial of sorts. It shows it's age and the fact it's been abandoned by, not only the dirtiness, but the dead, crusty flowers around it and Bonnie's picture on the table. Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Goldie are there as well, all with smiles on their faces like nothing's wrong. It's all ok. It will be ok. Bonnie stares blankly at each picture for a while, the same way he was staring at you beforehand. The same trance and feeling - the only difference being is that he's able to pull himself away from it and move on. Although it takes a lot of mental pushing, Bonnie continues to walk closer to the restaurant, through the car park and to the front door - despite the window being smashed, therefore wide open. There used to be a code lock on the front door but it's long gone now, with the only thing remaining being some small panels that used to hold it up. Bonnie even remembers the code as well. 161815139195. Long and convoluted. It had a meaning, however, since if you translated the numbers to the alphabet it would spell out the word 'Promise'. Bonnie never learnt the full story behind it but he knew it had something to do with Freddy - he picked that code after all. He doesn't even know if he wants the story.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Bonnie pushes the already partially open doors of the restaurant with one, quick shove. They let out an ear piercing squeak as they slowly creak completely open and once again Bonnie stands idly, gawking at nothing, as if in a trance. Thankfully, it doesn't last long so he's able to continue on wards, into the restaurant. The cold, empty restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's such an odd feeling, walking through the entrance hall to the main area. A place that was filled with so much life and energy now sits in complete silence with the only sort of life remaining being memories. There would be a sort of bittersweet feeling if it wasn't for the anger in Bonnie. Across almost every wall is ugly graffiti, scribbles and obvious signs of destruction. Most of the writings are cursing his friends and saying how it's good they're dead, as well as praising the human race as if there was a war going on. There are a couple of random ones as well, such as people's numbers scribbled on the walls, promising sex if you call it, which just seems stupid as this place has been abandoned for ten years. It's empty. That does make Bonnie wonder, however, what would happen if he bumped into someone here - whether it be a homeless person or some teenagers dicking around. Does he have the right to kick them out anymore? Probably not but hopefully he'll never have to find out. It doesn't feel like there's anybody in the building. Every inch is full of cold, stiff air, never having seen any life for ages. The building makes loud creaks with just Bonnie inside so if there was anyone else he would know. Hopefully.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Bonnie walks through the entrance hall and into the main part of the building, he takes notes on the amount of memories flashing in his mind. It's seems abnormal to be getting as many as he is as even small, insignificant, ones that were deep in the back of his head are resurfacing. It's kind of nice but when they start evolving into fully fledged out flashbacks, that's where Bonnie starts to have a problem. Every time he stops moving and looks out into the room, he just imagines what life used to be like. Before all the tables, chairs, lights, posters were all covered in dust and dirt. Broken and damaged. Left to rot. Hell, there's even a hole in the roof, letting soft moonlight in, just to make the fact that Bonnie's life will never be the same even more painful than it already is. So many smiles lost. Every performance he's ever done is now worthless. That sinks deeper and deeper into his mind as he stands in the middle of this stage. He remembers how many times Freddy and Chica would say they were proud of him as if they were parents, how many times Foxy would mess around with him as if he were a brother. To Bonnie they were just that. Family. A family he loves and cherishes. A family that is now dead.

~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, Bonnie looks to the staff only door. Through that door and down the stairs the place everyone called home. Is he ready to see that? Even now, merely standing where so many memories took place, he's crying. Oil runs down his cheeks with no restraint and yet he doesn't feel them. He's not sobbing or rubbing eyes, he's merely standing there, letting them go. There's no point in crying. They're all dead. They died in so much pain and despair without even a second chance. He never got to say goodbye. He never got to say how much they all meant to him. He'll never be able to see them again. They. Are. Dead.

Just like he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about the very abrupt hiatus, but just to let you all know, the upload schedule will have to change from once a week to once every other week. If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	22. No Frowns Aloud (Part Two)

With each step Bonnie takes down into the basement, and to the place he called home, the air gets heavier while every part of him tenses up. He's walked down these stairs hundreds of times and if his mind doesn't calm down, he'll probably remember every single instance. It also doesn't help that it's pitch black apart from the torch he's shining around. This place has been abandoned for ten years so god only knows what's down here or the state it's going to be in.

~~~~~~~~~~

Each step creaks when Bonnie slowly moves down each one, especially the last step. It almost sounds like an awful scream and near enough breaks in half under his weight, making him practically jump off of it before it even has a chance to do so. He mumbles quietly and points the flashlight at the back up generator just outside the door to the living space. It was only used when there was a power cut or an emergency. He steps towards it, placing the flashlight in his mouth for free use of his hands, and kneels down while trying to figure out what to do if this thing doesn't have any power itself - which it very well doesn't. Bonnie shakes his head and opens the little door on it where most of the wires and plugs are. There is one solution. Seeing as the screen won't even turn on and there's no power anywhere else in the building, what he can do is give some of his own power to it. It shouldn't be too dangerous as he requires a lot of energy to function properly - a whole lot more than this thing needs. It's an easy process as well. Unplug the main wire and stick it into his neck, then press some buttons and wait until it's 100% full. First he dusts off all the electrical bits in it and tests each wire to make sure it won't blow up in his face. What he didn't think of, however, is how it would feel as his energy is being sucked out of him. There's only one way to find out so he carefully sticks the plug into his neck and flips the switch. Immediately, he feels woozy, as every part of him seems like static. He pushes past it and presses the necessary buttons on the screen so the generator will basically fuel itself off of him until it's full. Now the waiting process.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's not painful - thankfully - and surprisingly, the bar indicating how much power the generator bad starts filling up pretty quickly. A low hum starts emanating from it and gets louder the more power it has. Apparently, it was being used before everything was abandoned since as the bar starts nearing the 100% mark, certain things begin to turn on, such as lights and small appliances. Bonnie can hear them even though the closed door - mainly due to the fact they all sound like they are struggling and are ready to die.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, the generator reaches full power so Bonnie's finally able to detach himself from it and do what he's been fearing most whilst sitting still and staring at the door. Enter it. Now that he's got the opportunity with no obstacles or reasons not to, he finds himself struggling to even open the door. It should be how he remembers it but there is a slight chance it won't be and an even smaller chance it'll be completely different. Is that a risk he's willing to take? Seeing as he's gone through the trouble of getting here it would be foolish to just turn back and walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie can feel his hand shaking on the door handle so he just grits his teeth and shoves the door open, shutting his eyes for some reason. When nothing but cold air hits him, he slowly opens them and looks around the room. It's all the same. Just how he remembers. A small smile flickers on his face as he steps further in, as an odd, sudden sense of calmness washes over him, as if he were home. This isn't home, however, - at least not anymore. The only notable differences in the place is the thick blanket of dust covering everything, the various cobwebs scattered around, paint peeling off the walls and some bugs here and there.

"Guys... I'm back..." Bonnie whimpers quietly.

Nothing answers back of course, but he still feels a little bit better as he imagines how things would've gone if The Devil's Infection never existed. He would've got better in hospital, returned home and continued on with his life. Simple. He would've gotten to see everyone again. Now, however, that will never happen. He'll never see their faces of hear their voices ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once Bonnie's eyes land on a very specific item, he grabs it and feels like his head is spinning. It's a framed photograph - the only one they ever had aside from the one you have. It's of all of them together, hugging, or hugging Bonnie specifically. He stares at it and slides down the wall behind him until he's collapsed down on the floor.

"I wonder if you all miss me..." He says to the picture. "Are you all happy, where you are now?"

He doesn't understand why he's talking to it. All the picture does is give him six pairs of eyes to stare right through him. He doesn't care though. It's nice to talk to their faces - even through an image.

"I want to see you again... But I don't want you to see me..." He looks at his claws. "Not in this horrible state..."

He leans back on the wall and sits in silence for a while, simply hugging the photo.

"Do you think that I'll stay like this when I die? I hope I don't... What did you look like while infected? The same how it is now? Did it change throughout the years?"

So many questions that will never be answered by them directly. He can ask you of course but he doesn't want to force you to remember those times.

~~~~~~~~~~

"If you try hard enough you might get an answer, sweetie."

Bonnie's ears perk up and he looks to the entrance of the room, only to see you standing there with a consoling smile across your face. You're still in your nightwear and clearly woke up not too long ago.

"Y/n?" He tilts his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and saw you gone so I came looking for you." You walk towards him.

"And you just knew I'd be here?"

You sit down next to him and cuddle his arm. "Just tell me next time."

"Sorry..." Bonnie gently lays his head on yours.

You rub your thumb across his arm. "It's ok."

A soft silence appears and neither of you mind it as all you do is sit and hug. Bonnie doesn't even bother to question how you found him so quickly. Maybe it's better if he doesn't know. He's with you now and you aren't angry so he's perfectly fine.

"So... What did bring you here?" You ask after a while.

"I-I don't know..."

"As is you actually don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

Bonnie mumbles quietly, signifying his answer so you simply hold him tighter. He doesn't really understand why he isn't just honest with you.

~~~~~~~~~~

"How long were you planning to stay here?" You ask.

"I don't know..."

It seems that you're resisting the urge to fall asleep since you keep readjusting yourself and yawning.

"D-did...did you want to leave?" Bonnie says quietly.

"We'll leave when you want to leave." You yawn. "Take as much time as you need."

Bonnie watches as you yawn yet again and slightly slide down his shoulder, getting ever so closer to falling asleep. He looks back at the photo he's still holding in his hands.

"Y/n?"

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you were here?"

You take a deep breath. "About four years ago but it wasn't inside - it was just outside at the front."

"Ok..." Bonnie nods.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Mmm..." You slip further down.

~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, and carefully, Bonnie moves his hand towards yours. He grabs your hand, which is when he really, truly, notices the size and sharpness of his claws. He doesn't remember them being that bad. At the mere sight of them, he lets your hand go and mumbles sadly, returning his hand to his lap as if keeping track of it.

"I can get you gloves if it's really that bothering to you."

"Maybe."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/n...?" Bonnie says.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"Would you still love me if I lost my mind?"

"Of course I would."

"And if I took someone's life?"

"What are you getting at? I don't want yo--"

"Would you, Y/n?"

You bite your lip. "Yes. I would."

Bonnie raises his hand up in a way that says that he wants you to grab it - which you do - albeit cautiously. He pulls you closer to his face as he leans down to you.

"I know that's a lie..." He whispers. "You can be honest."

You look at him in confusion. Is this another episode? You wonder. If it is, it's a very strange one. You remember vaguely that these types did exist but you can't remember what exactly causes it. Plus, you thought it was rare or at the very least, kind of different from how Bonnie's acting.

"The Devil's Infection is doing some weird things to you." You say, half asleep and not thinking.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"What?"

You're about to move and further question him but he grabs your head and pulls it onto his chest.

"Go to sleep. I'll carry you back when I want to leave."

"Ok..."

You get comfortable. If it is an actual episode, there isn't much you can do besides let it pass. There isn't anyone else around and there shouldn't be anyone else randomly walking around due to the time so Bonnie should be fine, even if the episode hasn't passed by the time he wants to leave.

Then everything should be fine.


	23. Something's Wrong

"Hold still."

"But it hurts."

"It'll hurt even more if I don't do this."

Bonnie mumbles uncomfortably as you get fed up and clamp both his arms underneath your legs to stop him from grabbing your hands. His head is in your lap and your trying to help the spikes come through with a scalpel. A.k.a exactly what you're supposed to be doing. You've seen what happens when they get stuck and - to put it simply - you refuse to let that happen whether he likes it or not. The spikes are usually supposed to be able to break through by themselves but due to the material Bonnie's made out of, that hasn't happened.

"Now, I'm about to cut so don't move."

"Nng..." Bonnie shuts his eyes.

You place the tip of the scalpel just above his forehead and dig it in slightly, making Bonnie wince and grab the bed-sheets. You shush him and quickly drag it over the middle of his head to the back.

"Ow!" Bonnie twitches when you take the scalpel off.

You caress his cheek as you make sure that they will actually come out. There are three separate spikes that slowly rise out of his head. They're still haven't completely grown but now at least, they actually have the opportunity to do so.

"Are we done?" Bonnie asks.

"No."

"Aw." He looks up at you. "How much more is there?"

"You're cheeks, shoulders and maybe other places. The head and shoulders ones are guaranteed but anywhere else is left up to chance." You place both hands on either side of his head. "So turn this way."

Bonnie looks to the left so you can do the same thing you did to his head to his cheek. With the same reactions and result. Once again with the other cheek and both of his shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Take your shirt off." You tug his top. "I need to look for other spikes."

Bonnie does as he's told immediately so you start looking around his body for any dark spots that indicate that the spikes have become stuck. There's some going directly down his spine. Which is a very sensitive area to cut.

"Um... Can you brace yourself, honey?" You say.

"Why?"

"This is going to hurt a bit more."

Bonnie sits up straight and clenches everything. "How bad are we talking here? Is it just- AARGH!!"

"Sorry..."

You tried to do it as quickly as possible but unfortunately, it still hurt him. A lot. So much so, that he reaches behind him and tries to grab one of the spikes but you instantly stop him.

"Don't pull on them. They're intertwined with your endoskeleton and wires. So if you tug them too hard, you damage all of that."

"It's so uncomfortable!" Bonnie grips the sheets again.

"I-I know! Please just try and relax as best you can."

You panic slightly as a black cracks of sort start emanating for under the spikes - which means the growth rate of them has sped up due to his anger. Which then leads to more pain. You move so you're in front of him to look for more and you see that the pupils in his animalistic eyes are slimmer. You sigh and begin looking. There's more on his elbows and knees.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I think that's it." You say, putting the scalpel in a drawer.

Bonnie growls slightly rubbing his shoulder, making you jump slightly due to how animal it sounded, but you put on a strong face as the last thing you want to do is show your small fear of him. Something isn't right with how the virus is effecting him. It shouldn't be like this. It was getting better. Throughout the ten years it weakened but Bonnie's seems to be acting like how it was when it first started to spread - only a lot more animal like. The first victims - a.k.a - your friends - were just turned into very violent, dangerous, maniacs. That behavior faded out as time progressed and wasn't animalistic in the slightest. The eyes were the only thing that gave off animal vibes. Bonnie is different. He was infected with the current virus...unless he wasn't. That makes you realise. You never asked who infected him.

"Y/n?"

You jump and turn to Bonnie, who just looks confused.

"S-sorry. I just...zoned out." You force a smile.

"You seem nervous."

"No! I'm fine. But I do need to ask you something important."

"What?" He tilts his head.

"Do you... remember the night you were infected?"

"Uh, vaguely. Why?"

You take a deep breath, fearing the worst. It wouldn't be the first time you've been through this so you just hope and pray his answer isn't what you have spinning in your mind.

"D-do you, remember, who did it?"

Bonnie looks off to the side, trying to think back, as he leans on his hand. You, meanwhile, dig your fingers into your shins as you await his response. Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Please don't be him.

"Oh! Yeah..." Bonnie looks at you. "Don't freak out, please?"

Oh no. It can't be.

"Go on." You grit your teeth.

"Desmond."

You almost burst out into tears right then and there. How stupid of you to think things couldn't get worse. You shake your head in denial as your brain just goes blank, your breath rate increasing.

"Don't freak out!" Bonnie grabs your hands.

"I'm not. Go to bed." You start to stand up.

"What?"

"Go to bed." You swiftly walk to the door. "Now, Bonnie. I'll be back soon."

You walk out the room and close the door. He needs to go to sleep immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~

You aimlessly walk through the halls as your head spins, trying to think of what to do. Eventually, you collapse on the floor and start crying. There's only one reason Desmond would get of his godforsaken ass and infect someone by his own hand, and seeing how big his hatred was for Bonnie, that can only mean it's going to be worse than the others. Experimental viruses. Oh god. Des and whoever his partner is know that the virus is getting weaker. They knew right from the start. As a result, they tried making stronger and more severe forms. They started to go mad with it so every one they injected into a poor victim was different and increasingly more insane. They want a freak show. You've seen it from start to finish. There was the cannibal, the one that ate humans, the neck snapper, the one that ripped people's spines out, the torturer and the one that wouldn't stop laughing or dancing like a mad man. They are all dead now, which is a good thing for the safety of others. Again, however, Bonnie is different from even those ones. The effects for them were immediate. The usual three weeks took place in one day, causing so much pain and panic, they're minds immediately crumbled, allowing the modified virus to completely and utterly take control. Bonnie is not like that. The thought that he might be next in that list, however, makes you want to vomit. Hasn't he been through enough? The scary thought is that Des decided to not go all out for this version and so there will be bigger issues that won't be able to be spotted soon enough as it just seems like a regular virus. Plus you can't get over this animalistic behavior. What if Des wanted to turn him into a feral beast with no cognitive thought? The scan just said he was a type two. It would've picked something else up, right? The doctors checked him, they would've found something odd, right? If they can't find anything, everyone will just think it's a normal kind of virus. The six that were given a special kind of it were all infected one after the other, five years ago. The last was finally killed recently. Nothing has happened since. Everyone probably thinks that, that was the end of it and Des would've done something by now if he was still crazy about these altered viruses. Hell, some people even think Desmond and his partner are gone. You're loosing your mind. You've seen too much of this. You can't let Bonnie become whatever Desmond wants him to. You cannot let anyone say that's it's fine, unless it actually is. Which it's not. You will fight. You're sick and tired of seeing loved ones suffer and die. So much death has plagued your mind for ten years. It has to stop. Harry said that Bonnie will be the key to stopping and curing the virus. The virus will end. You'll make sure of it. You'll fight until every last animatronic is freed and safe. You make sure everything goes back to normal...

Or die trying.


	24. Lucky

There's an uncomfortable silence looming over everybody in the slum. Roxy got a call from you, saying that you were bringing Bonnie in as his three weeks is up and he needs to get out of the house. Normally, that would be amazing news as it's been so long since anyone has seen either of you, but the tone in your voice caused great worry as to what condition Bonnie was going to be in. You could've simply been tired but Roxy - and some others - have their suspicions. Harry could probably figure it out but no one can really be sure until the door swings open revealing you and Bonnie. Now, everyone has been staring at said door, anxious. Roxy stands in front of it, ready to greet you both with as much love and support she can give. She knows what both of you have been through so she understands how hard this must be. There's some noise in the room but every single one is instantly stopped when muffled footsteps and voices start to fade in from outside. They get louder and louder. Roxy tenses up. There's a small knock and then the door slowly opens.

"Y/n! Bonnie!" Roxy calls out, relieved to see you both seemingly fine.

She immediately runs over and gives you both massive hugs, exclaiming how glad she is to see you two. Everyone else chimes in with the happiness as well and soon everything goes back to normal. Almost. Roxy can tell something is on your mind - and that it's to do with Bonnie. You had this empty look on your face and the only time it changed was when you saw Bonnie smiling at everyone. You're quick to send Bonnie to everyone where he's warmly welcomed back, while also being bombarded with a lot of 'are you ok?'s. He needs it.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/n..." Roxy starts. "How are you holding up?"

"Is it that obvious?" You rub your eye.

"Yes. Is it to do with Bonnie?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. I'm...scared..."

"Of?"

"So much."

Roxy is about to say something but is cut off. Thankfully, it's by someone who can help you.

"Glad to see you both back." Harry says, looking at you.

"Thank you..."

Harry stares at you with concern before looking at Roxy you also gives him a concerned - but also confused look.

"Y/n, can we talk for a bit?" He says.

"Sure." You start walking without question.

Harry then gives Roxy a comforting smiles as he walks with you, also nodding his head towards everyone, telling her to go.

~~~~~~~~~~

Roxy still watches until both you and Harry have disappeared into his office before going to the group. Bonnie has already accumulated the attention of everyone, being bombarded with questions and concerns. Everyone is just glad to see him alright and seemingly dealing just fine with the Devil's Infection.

"Well, I just finished my three weeks so I don't yet." He says.

"You'll be fine." Someone replies.

Bonnie smiles and nods which is relieving to see but Roxy can't get her mind off you. Bonnie is happy and safe so what are you worrying about? You know the virus better than most so you would know how weak it's gotten over the years, plus Bonnie is in fact a strong person so he wouldn't be the type to instantly snap with no build up or warning. Roxy shakes her head and sits down next to Bonnie.

"I hope the three weeks weren't too hard on you."

"No. They were fine."

"Good. Good." Roxy nods.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Penny shouldn't be back until very late, which will hopefully be enough time for you lot." Someone says, walking into the room.

Everyone exclaims their relief but Bonnie just sits, confused.

"What?" He says.

Roxy chimes in. "Penny was sent away for a specific amount of time so she won't be here to... Obsess over you."

"Yeah, last thing we need is to be attacked in this tiny hell hole, that no one knows exists." Someone huffs.

"Don't be dramatic." Roxy snaps at them.

"U-uh, but I remember you telling me she was a type one. Which wouldn't do that, right?" Bonnie adjusts himself in the couch, uncomfortably.

"She was, but she's seemingly started to change into a type two ever since she met you. Changing from a type to the other is actually fairly common."

"Oh, ok..." Bonnie looks to the floor.

That's what happened to Chica - just the other way around. She started as a type two and ended as a one. You explained that to him.

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

"I don't know what to do..." You cry and shake as you cover your face in your hands.

"I know..." Harry slowly nods his head. "It must be extremely hard on you."

"I'm not ready to loose him... Not again..."

"You won't loose him, y/n."

You look up. "Harry, I don't know what Desmond's done to him. Every other animatronic that has been through this is dead. There's no choice but for them to die. There isn't a way to stop the regular virus, how am I meant to fix an altered one!?"

"Y/n, y/n, y/n!" Harry grabs your hands to get you to stop and calm down. "Neither you or Bonnie are alone in this. Yes, it's a different version of the virus, yes we don't know what it's going to do to him but believe me when I say that we will make it through. As I've said before, Bonnie is tougher than everyone gives him credit for."

"How are we going to fix this?" You glare at Harry, emotions clouding and turning into anger and hopelessness.

"We will make it through-"

"How. Are we. Going. To. Fix. This?"

"I... don't know y/n, but you can't expect a solution immediately." Harry shakes his head. "Have you brought him to Montal?"

"I've made an appointment but it's not until next week."

"That should be enough time."

You stare at him. "And if it's not?"

Harry stares back as he sees you tremble terribly. Your bottom jaw shakes, your eyes are twitchy and you can't sit still.

"You of all people should understand what happens." You say.

"I do."

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~

You hear outside the office.

"Y/n?"

You sigh and stands up, rubbing your eyes while you neaten yourself up to make it seem you weren't just crying your eyes out.

"Thanks for the talk, Harry." You say.

"Anytime, y/n..." He says.

You open the door and step out, closing it behind you. Bonnie is standing not so far away, looking around for you.

"Everything ok, Bonnie?" You call out.

He spins around quickly, with a big smile across his face. "Yes! I was asked to give you this."

He holds his hands out in front of himself and resting in it is a little ring. A very cute, simple and seemingly old one.

"A ring?" You walk closer to him.

He nods. "Mm-hm! It's supposed to give you good luck."

He grabs your hand and slips the ring onto your finger, still smiling. He then gently kisses your hand, nuzzling it afterwards.

"Who told you to give this to me?" You say, a little nervous.

"They didn't want me to tell you." He holds both your hands. "But, do you like it?"

"Of course I do." You smile.

His face lights up and he immediately wraps you in a big hug, making sure his face rubs up against yours. At this very moment, you realise how much you've missed this behavior - to the point where you almost start crying again.

"I'm glad you like it." He says.

You exhale calmly as you actually start to relax for once.

"How do you feel now that you've gotten out the house, Bonnie?"

"Good."

You nod and let him go, quietly telling him to go back to the group and enjoy himself but he only moves once he knows you'll go with him. You're not exactly in the mood for being around a lot of people but you go anyway, for reasons you don't really know or understand yourself. You look at your new ring. It brings good luck. When thinking with what could happen in the future, you don't know what you'll need.

But you hope luck is all you need.


	25. So Delicate

There's a certain feeling swirling around in Bonnie - and it's not a good one. A mix between anger and sadness, also mixed with a protective need. Usually, he wouldn't know why he's feeling this way but this time he knows exactly why, which only makes it worse. Now that he's finished his three week transformation, you have been instructed to come back to work immediately. The look on your face only says how much you don't want to go. Bonnie asked to come with you, to no avail. You want him to stay home and relax but he can't do so when he knows you are in a place you don't want to be in. Unhappy. Every minute before your shift, Bonnie tried to convince you to stay or at least delay you as you begin to get ready. Again, to no avail. You just keep telling him you won't be gone for very long and he'll be fine. He won't.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/n..." Bonnie follows you down the stairs.

"I won't be long."

"You'll be gone for seven hours."

You open the front door but Bonnie grabs it. You look at him for a few seconds before pulling his hand off and continuing to open it.

"Y/n, please." He says.

"Honey, you can't become too attached. I know you can't help it but please just at least try for me." You put your hand on his cheek. "If you really, truly cannot go any further, call me and I'll come home but please try."

He blankly stares at you for a while, his eyes being the only thing moving. He's fighting himself.

You bite your lip, nervously. "Please."

More silence.

Slowly, he opens his mouth and nods. "Ok..."

You smile and kiss him, whispering a small 'thank you' before leaving. Even after you shut the door, however, Bonnie just stands there, with an empty expression. He can feel himself twitching slightly, most notably his hands, ears and eyes but he ignores it all as his mind is focused elsewhere. You just left. He understands why you did and that you'll be back in seven hours but he still isn't happy about it. Something in him is just screaming to go after you. Something is at your workplace and is going to hurt you. If he's not there to protect you...

"You're like a dog right now, you know?" Your dad says behind Bonnie.

"I'm sorry?" Bonnie turns around.

"Dogs do this. Whenever their owner leaves, they glue themselves to the door, waiting - as if that's going to make it any faster."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Bonnie says. "Um, do you need anything?"

Your dad narrows his eyes as Bonnie tries his best to smile, putting his hands behind his back, nervously.

"Don't act nice." He says, coldly.

"Why?"

"I don't need an already proven dangerous robot trying to lull me into a sense of trust." He looks to the side as if unsure. "I don't know what you're capable of and I don't think I can fend you off by myself."

"B-but you created me." Bonnie tries smiling again. "You would know more about me than even I do."

"Don't remind me." Your dad spins around and walks away.

Bonnie is left wide eyed, confused and slightly heartbroken as he thinks that your dad regrets making him. As much as things suck right now, he couldn't be more grateful to him and the other members of the team who worked on him as he would never met you or even be alive right now. Yet, your dad seems like he would take that all back right now. Maybe he's right in thinking that.

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad sighs. A few hours have past since his chat with Bonnie but now he has to deal with another issue.

"For the eighth time, Bonnie, stop staring at me!"

He aggressively turns and faces him, seeing a very disconnected expression. Not another one... He doesn't want to have another injury.

"What is it?" Your dad crosses his arms, now standing and completely facing Bonnie, readying himself for the worst.

Silence. Bonnie just stares, his gaze almost going right through your dad, and very subtly rocking back and forth on his feet. In all honesty, this makes your dad extremely uncomfortable.

"If you're having another one of your episodes then I don't want to hear it."

Your dad is about to leave as it seems Bonnie isn't going to respond but just as he takes one step, he hears a very small mumble.

"Huh?" He says.

"You do... Don't you..?" Bonnie mutters.

"I what?"

"You... Regret making me..."

"No." Your dad says bluntly, looking away.

"Liar."

"Bonnie..."

"Do you?"

"Don't get angry."

"Answer me!"

Your dad takes a deep breath. "Look at it this way. If I never decided to make you or your friends then none of us would be in this situation - with the virus and such. No one would have died from you lot. No one would be living in fear and my daughter wouldn't be putting herself in danger so many times because she loves one."

Your dad and Bonnie glare at each other for a few seconds that feel like hours before your dad shakes his head and storms off. Though he didn't outright answer the question, Bonnie got the gist of it. He's not exactly upset, however. In fact, a part of him is glad. He smiles, even starting to quietly laugh, thinking how sad it must be to have poured your heart and soul into something, only to not want it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie starts to walk to the entrance of the house, still giggling to himself. You had said to call you if he couldn't go on but this is different. He can go on, he just doesn't want to so what's the harm in just giving you a visit. He's been there before, briefly. Besides, after the unfortunate news that he isn't wanted by his own creator, he's desperate to be in the presence of someone who does. He steps outside, instantly being hit with cold air and looks off into nothing, a strange sensation he's never felt before washing over him.

"Y/n, darling. Help me."

He starts running.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What if I come in at 5am and finish at 12pm?" You say.

"No. We have a strict schedule here and I don't need you messing it up." Hannah - your boss - waves you off. "Now, get back to work!"

You frown at her. Any free time you've had today has been spent trying to convince this girl to change your shift so it's a bit easier on Bonnie - since he gets more anxious later in the day. Despite your pleas, however, Hannah refuses to even give you a glimpse of hope in that regards. You wonder if she's even really listening but rather absentmindedly saying no to everything you ask. It wouldn't surprise you if that was the case.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry..." You whisper to yourself.

Your dad would kill you if you leave this job and with every second that passes, you find yourself not caring more and more.

~~~~~~~~~~

Unbeknownst to you, Bonnie is right outside. He's finally made it and oh, is he eager to see you. He's still wondering if he should tell you about what your dad said to him but first priority is actually seeing you. Feeling slightly nervous for some reason he walks up to the door and pushes it open, popping his head through first. He walks inside, looking around for you. He steps further in. He sees you. He sees you with some men.

"For the last time, piss off!!" You yell at one, slapping his hand away from you.

"Aw, c'mon. Why are you so pushy hm?" He steps closer. "You afraid your boyfriend is going to get mad?"

The others laugh as you back away, clenching your fists as if two seconds away from punching them all.

"Actually isn't he infected? Oh! He is! I bet you feel so scared around him. I can fix that."

You push him away. "And you think I'll take you over him?"

"Why wouldn't you?" He puts his hands on his hips. "It's so... Hideous."

"If it bothers you so much I suggest you stop looking at a mirror."

You shove past them all as they laugh, one of them whistling at you. He turns around once you've completely disappeared only to come face to face with Bonnie.

"What do you want?" He says, taking a step back.

"Wait a minute..." Another says. "He's..."

"Oh! You must be that chicks boyfriend!" He smiles. "Well, aren't you just the cutest wittle bunny wabbit."

They all laugh again as Bonnie just twitches, trying to control himself. He can't though. What he said to you. How he treated you. It's just...so infuriating. He can make it up so easily as well.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's so convenient how delicate the human body is. Bonnie never realised how small the human neck was until now, since he's got both of his hands wrapped tightly around one. It's almost too perfect. The harder he squeezes the easier it gets to grip it. It's strange as well since he can feel rather strong things in his neck but they bend so easily. It is meant to sustain the entire head so why wouldn't it be stronger? Bonnie's neck is made of pure metal and some wires but this guy's is so... Squishy. It's almost like those stress balls you can buy. It is certainly making Bonnie feel better. This guy was acting tough but he can't even save himself. He kicks and punches, getting more desperate by the second to no avail. Not even with the help of his friends can he get Bonnie to let go. Almost too easy. He feels all their hits but none of them even make him flinch. They all yell and scream for no reason. Bonnie is too fascinated by what's in front of him to care. His neck is red and bruising rapidly but his face seems to be turning blue. His attempts for freedom are getting weaker and slower, like he's giving up already. His eyes are pointed straight up at the ceiling, almost going inside his own head and Bonnie can start to see veins appearing over his face. Even some blood trickles out from his nose and ears. Tears form in his eyes and he tries to beg for his life. Beg for mercy. It's kind of pathetic. He was acting in one way towards you, but now he's like a different person, just because he wants to live. Who's to say he won't go right back to that behavior if Bonnie lets go? He's doing everyone a favor. He's doing you a favor.

~~~~~~~~~~

There's a lot more people now, screaming and trying to get Bonnie off. All for no reason. Bonnie's hands behind to shake from how hard he's holding this guy's neck. It feels like it's been forever. Just die already.

"Bonnie stop!!!"

Everything stops at that moment. He looks to where that voice came from. The voice he fell in love with. He sees you standing not too far away, tears in your eyes and desperation clinging to your face.

"Y/n?" Bonnie says, innocently.

"Let him go!!" You shout.

He does so, dropping the guy to the floor in a heartless manner as his eyes are pinned on you. Instantly, people rush over, making sure the guy is ok, while also dragging him away from Bonnie. He takes one step towards you.

"Don't!! Don't...move." You stretch your hands out in front of you. "Just... Stay still."

"Ok..."

You look to the side as if checking on how things are going with everyone else. That's when Bonnie notices how many people are watching.

"Bonnie, tell me... Your birthday." You say.

"I... I don't know it..."

You shut your eyes, exhaling in a shaky breath as even more tears run down your face. You gain your composure, however, and put on a strong face, slowly beginning to walk towards him.

"Y/n..." Bonnie mumbles when you're directly in front of him.

You reach one hand in your pocket, as the other holds Bonnie's cheek. You pull a small little device out.

"What's...that...?"

"I'm sorry." You cry.

You stab the device into his neck without hesitation.

Then everything goes black.


	26. Monster

Everything is so fuzzy. The room seems to spin as Bonnie slowly opens his eyes and looks around. It eventually wears off as he fully wakes up but there is still a feeling of dizziness. He looks around and finds himself in bed, at home. How'd he get here? The last thing he remembers is finding out your dad regrets building him. He was standing in front of him and your dad was saying that if he never made Bonnie, none of this would've happened and now he's here in bed. He looks to the clock sitting one the bedside table. 3pm. You're still at work. He adjusts himself in bed and his hand brushes up against his own shoulder, but he feels something else. He looks down at it and finds that his spikes have grown exponentially. Great. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and mumbling to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It's really quiet in the house. Too quiet. As Bonnie aimlessly walks around, a sinking feeling gets bigger and bigger in his chest. It gets even worse when he begins to hear voices. Two very angry voices to be specific. Both recognisable as both you and your dad in a heated argument again. For some reason he feels an irresistible curiosity to hear what is being said so as silently as possible he creeps closer to where you two are.

"Did I not say it was going to happen?" Your dad says.

Bonnie sits around a corner so he can also see you both.

"I never said it wasn't going to happen." You rub your forehead in frustration.

"So are you going to do it now?"

"No! He doesn't need that. In fact that would make it worse."

"So almost killing a man is alright to you?"

You groan. "For godssake! No! It's just you don't understand the difference between a normal attack and a snap."

"You still need to do something."

"I know and I will! I'll be going out to get some medicine for him."

"That's it?" Your dad throws his hands up in disbelief.

"That's all he needs!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well that's your problem." 

Your dad frowns. "Y/n..."

"I want you to think long and hard about what your about to say to me."

"Have you seen Bonnie?" Your dad crosses his arms. "He's clearly not the same."

"You don't say." You lean forward.

"Don't get sassy with me." Your dad does the same. "How many times do you think he's going to thrash out like that? What if he actually does kill somebody one day? What are you going to do then, huh? What if he keeps getting worse?"

"Shut up!" You try to leave but your dad grabs your arm.

"What are you going to do?! Are you going to keep defending him when he has blood stains on his hands?" 

He glares at you and you do the same. You really want to hit him but can't do so for multiple reasons. 

"Just say what you want to say and then shut your mouth." You say.

Your dad inhales aggressively, trying to keep his composure. Bonnie has never seen either of you this angry at each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~

There's a still, awkward, painful silence that feels like it's goes on for an eternity, just full of you two glaring holes into each other's face. You both seem like statues. 

"When are you going to realise..." Your dad finally speaks up. "That this isn't Bonnie anymore. All he is right now is a monster."

You shove him off, punching his shoulder in the process and almost slap him across the face but decide against, instead just pushing past him to leave. It isn't long until the front door slams shut, leaving your dad and the still undetected Bonnie alone in the house. Your dad tuts, however, and walks away. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie stays still, refusing to move, as he sits frozen with wide eyes and shaky hands. Slowly, he holds his hands out so he can see them - or more accurately, his claws, as how your dad described him echoes in his head. They are also bigger - just like the spikes. Everything is just getting worse but it is really that bad already? To be already pinned with the name monster? He's barely just finished the three weeks and this has already happened. It's basically hopeless if it's this hard. Bonnie had thought it wouldn't be so bad just judging how everyone else at the slum is going, having been with the virus for years. They seem to be relatively fine. Maybe it's just him. He's the one who's not strong enough to fight against this. There is one way to fix it, however.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie stands up, slowly as his mind tries to rationalise what he's thinking right now. His body, however, does not care as he just blindly walks back to the bedroom. Is this too much? Probably, but his brain is basically glitching right now. He stumbles through the door, still trying to justify his thought process. He stretches his arms out to the draw of the bedside table. You had put a scalpel there. The draw flies open and out it comes, right into Bonnie's hand. Rather calmly, he walks over to a mirror and once in front of it, he fishes around in his neck with his other hand. It's really quick. He finds the specific wire he needs - a black one with a blue line going down it - and pulls it out slightly so he can see it better. Once he has a good enough angle, he brings the scalpel towards it and starts to cut. He drags the scalpel back and forth on the wire, slowly but surely cutting through it. It hurts so much. The deeper it goes the more sparks start to appear. Eventually, the wire snaps, curling slightly when he lets it go and immediately, he shoves his fingers towards the health check button to make sure it has worked.

"Warning: Water proof ability has been shut down. Please fix immediately. Warning: Water proof ability has been shut down. Please fix immediately. Warning: Water proo-"

Bonnie shuts it off. It's worked. It's kind of concerning how easily it goes offline. Not that he's complaining right now.

He has other plans.


	27. The Last Straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!! This chapter contains attempted suicide. Read at your own risk.

"Bonnie?" Your dad walks up behind him. "What are you doing up?"

Bonnie remains silent, standing completely still on the balcony, leaning on the railing and staring down at the pool.

"Hello?" You dad raises his voice slightly. "Y/n said you weren't supposed to wake up until tomorrow."

"Really..?"

"Yes. Now, what are you doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"Bonnie, just answer the goddamn question. I'm not in the mood for whatever's wrong with you."

Bonnie looks up from the pool so he's staring straight ahead, tapping his fingers in the railing.

"And I'm not in the mood for you." He says.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just... Leave me alone."

Your dad groans. "Seriously, what is up with you? One second you're fine and then your weird the next."

Bonnie buries his face in his hands as he starts to get angry.

"You were acting so nice and then you go and almost kill a man. You're constantly glitching - basically never working correctly. There is no other robot like this. They've all had the virus for years and none of them are like this so what in the hell is going on with you?" Your dad rants. "There's no reason you should be so... So broken. I - and my team - worked our asses on perfecting you and then you go breaking down so easily. Are you going to say anythi--"

"I get it!!" Bonnie spins around suddenly.

Your dad is taken aback by this as he's never seen such rage in Bonnie's eyes before.

"What?" He says.

"I get it. You don't have to go on and on and on about it! I've been reminded so many times, it's all I can think!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?! What are you talking about!? You're one of the main people who remind me everyday. Even when I was being created I was nagged and nagged. Don't you dare act confused!"

"Bonnie, I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't you!?" Bonnie tenses up. "Don't you know about every single time I was called an emotionless piece of junk! Every time I was threatened with being shut down because I wasn't working correctly! Or every time I was beaten until I responded! I spent months in fear, then I spent five years in front of the world's judgmental eyes, then I DIED for ten YEARS only to wake up in this mess of a world where my friends are dead and my people are plagued by this goddamn virus made by some absolute scum! I have never gotten a single day where I'm not put in my place as nothing but a piece of metal! I've spent so long questioning myself! I don't know if what I feel is how humans feel! And I never will! Do you have any idea what that's like!? Y/n, is the only thing I have in my life that makes me feel like I'm valid. Every time I'm away from her I just feel like a worthless robot. And I get it! I understand my place! I get that I will never in my life be as good or a valid, or as precious as a human life! I will never be on the same level as one. I will never be chosen over one. I will never be good enough to be treated the same as a human. My whole purpose is ruled by humans. There isn't a single animatronic that is made just for the sake of being made. We are always built to fulfill a single purpose and God help us if we want to do anything outside that single purpose. We are frowned upon if we think about doing something else because then it would make all our creator's work worthless. Do you understand how little freedom we have?! And already - on top of all that - we get hit with this virus!! And what for?! Because one insane man doesn't like us. And does anyone give us the benefit of the doubt? Is anyone rushing for a cure? Are we given actual support? No!! We're left alone, to fend for ourselves in pathetic little slums because it's ok, we can just be replaced by another! And better yet, we get better and better as technology improves so it's actually a good thing if we all get replaced! Who cares about what they have to say?! Who cares about what they think?! They're just robots. They're designed to follow us because we made them even though we know they can have their own thoughts! Do you have any idea what this is like?! Do you understand the pain we go through?! It's almost to the point I wish I was never able to feel things in the first place!! I wish I was just a static robot because then I wouldn't have to go through this or make anyone else hurt. I've spent so many nights wishing I never woke up because I am fed up of everything! What am I supposed to do if even the ones who made me wish they never did!? What am I supposed to do when I'm pictured as this insane killing machine?! Am I supposed to ask for help?! Well, I wish I could but I can't because no one cares or wants to know because who knows if I'm lying and just trying to cover up my true intentions! I get all of this now! I understand all of this! Aren't you happy? I know my place in this world! And I wish I could be happy like this but I can't. I can't do this. I don't want to do this..."

Bonnie steps backwards with a sea of tears rolling down his face as your dad just stares with his mouth agape as he stands speechless. Panic sets in, however, when Bonnie climbs onto the railing, still facing him, and raises both his arms as if about to hug someone. He pushes his health check button.

"Warning: Water proof ability has been shut down. Please fix immediately."

"I'm sorry..." He says.

"Wait!" Your dad starts running. "BONNIE!!!!"

He's not fast enough. His hand barely scrapes Bonnie's leg as he falls backwards off the railing. He screams at him as he watches helplessly.

Then there's a big splash.


	28. No Issues

It's kind of sad that most don't know what it feels like to die. It would be really convenient to know and understand what it's like, especially now, since then it would be easier to determine whether or not Bonnie's dead. He knows he's awake but it's all black, kind of like when he first woke up in the dump. He's actually died before but he still doesn't know what it's like. It can't be this. He opens his eyes and sees white, which turns out to be lights on a white ceiling. As he continues to become more and more conscious, the more he understands what's happening. He didn't die. He's in a hospital bed yet again, barely alive. He can barely move. He hears voices but can't understand any of them, or even distinctly see what they're coming from. There's a few dark blobs in the room which is probably what's talking. There's also a beeping noise to his right. Slowly, Bonnie looks towards it. When his vision clears he sees it's a power pulse monitor - which is basically a heart monitor for animatronics. It's relatively stable - just a bit slow - but as Bonnie starts to fully wake up and remember everything it picks up speed. Dramatically. Panic overcomes him so he starts moving, shaking his head back and forth as his eyes dart around the room. The Dark blobs rush over to his side.

"Please relax." One says. 

The other injects something into Bonnie's neck which makes him feel instantly feel calmer as things slow down. The two blobs form into two doctors. One male and one female.

"Just stay still." The male one says. "You're in Montal hospital right now. I'm Dr. Trace and this is Dr. Hensley. You've been unconscious for 24 hours after being submerged in water with an offline water proof ability. Do you understand?"

"Yes." 

"Good. Can you tell me your name and birthdate?"

"Bonnie. May 9th."

"Excellent. Can you move at all?"

Bonnie checks by moving his fingers first, followed by the rest of him. By the end of it he's sitting upright, leaning on the pillow.

Dr. Trace holds up a pen and moves it to be right at the end of Bonnie peripheral vision. "Can you look here with your eyes?"

He looks at it. 

"And here." He moves it to the opposite side.

He looks at it again.

"Good. How are things looking?" He looks to Dr. Hensley.

"Everything seems relatively normal, Dr." She says.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you remember what happened, Bonnie?" Dr. Trace asks.

"Yes..." Bonnie refuses to look at him.

"Can you tell me then?"

"No..."

"Bonnie, we need to know what happened. It might help us figure out important things and help you get back to full health."

"Weren't you told?"

"No. Our ambulance was called to your house by Mr. L/n. You were found having been dragged out the pool by him, laying on the floor, seemingly dead. He refused to tell us."

"How did I survive?"

"Honestly, it's miracle you did... Now, what happened?"

Bonnie stares off into nothing. "I-I...I... It was me..."

"Care to elaborate?" 

"I... did it..." Bonnie starts to tear up.

"Do you mean the damaged water proof ability and falling into a pool was self- inflicted?"

"Y-yes..."

"I see." He writes something down.

Bonnie was half expecting to be scolded or to be bombarded with the question asking why the hell he would do that, but no. Dr. Trace just writes something down and moves on, not really concerned. Although that does relieve Bonnie, he can't help but think if this is a common occurrence.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me see him."

It's been a few hours since Bonnie woke up and he's done nothing but sit on the windowsill, looking down for some people watching. Occasionally, a doctor or nurse will come in to check up on him and make sure his health is still stable. He still can't get over how he survived. 

"Bonnie?"

"Hi, y/n, darling..." He doesn't move.

All there is is footsteps towards him and then gentle arms around his chest. 

"I know what happened..." You say.

"I know..."

You sit on the windowsill right in front of him so you can hug him more comfortably. All Bonnie does is move one hand to place it on the back of your head, moving you to his chest.

"Is there any serious damage?" You ask quietly.

"No..."

"Do you know how long you have to stay here?"

"No..."

After a moment of silence you sigh.

"Bonnie..." You start. "Why did you try it?"

Now, you expected to get one of multiple answers, ranging from him not telling you, telling you the whole thing, or just crying. These sound like things Bonnie would do, but he doesn't. Not this time. What he does is so strange, you almost start to panic. He moves his hand on your head to your cheek and pinches it, leaning closer to you so he's almost talking in your ear.

"I'm sure your dad can tell you." He whispers.

You don't know how to respond so you just stutter.

"O-ok..."

He lets your cheek go and goes back to looking out the window. You haven't spoken to your dad at all since storming out.

~~~~~~~~~~

You try to push away from Bonnie so you can look at his face and have a more serious conversation but as soon as you try to, his grip on you tightens, making it impossible for you to move.

"You're not going anywhere." He says.

That's when you know there is something seriously wrong with him - separate from everything that's happened. That event has changed something in him. Then your brain flashes to how Bonnie might have an altered version of the virus, given by Des. What's the bet, that this near death experience has sped up the process due to the injury?

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me, why?" You say.

"I might if your dad explains it first."

You bite your lip. "What do you...think of my dad? Do you like him?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that."

"I see..."

That's not good.

~~~~~~~~~~

You've managed to get Bonnie to let go of you enough that you can move around freely - although he's still got a firm grip on your hand. Just as the door opens.

"Hey, dad..."

The second those words escape your lips, you feel Bonnie's grasp tighten.

"How is he?" Your dad asks.

"He's fine. There's no serious issues."

"So you know what happened?"

"Yes..."

"Has he told you why?"

"He wants you to tell me."

"W-why?"

That's the first time you've heard your dad stutter in a long time, meaning what led up to it is even worse than you were initially thinking. You just stare at him.

"I'll...uh... Tell you later." He says, looking at the floor.

You sigh and partially roll your eyes as you can't understand why he can't just tell you now. There's no one else in the room aside from Bonnie. Speaking of him, he leans towards your ear again as you feel his claws gently moving across your hand.

"Can we go home...?" He asks.

"If I'm given the clear then yes. We can go home."

He mummers happily, resting his head on your shoulder. You look back at you dad who looks absolutely lost. You look between both him and Bonnie, before you feel your top being tugged. Bonnie looks at you, innocently, with almost a wonder in his eyes, coupled with the smallest smile on his face.

"You know, I'd go through this all again..."


	29. Cracking

It's funny how most would say coming home after a horrible attempt to take a life would be awkward for everybody. It is kind of true as both you and your dad are struggling to talk to Bonnie, but for him, it's the complete opposite. In fact, a part of him is kind of enjoying watching you both stumble over words. Maybe it's just because he's happy how much care you both seemingly have for him - mostly you. You even quit your job without second thought. Your dad yelled at you for it afterwards but ultimately didn't care. Good choice.

~~~~~~~~~~

The tension in the air is so heavy. Bonnie would be enjoying it if he were in the middle of an episode. Instead, however, he's just left to wonder around the house, barely paying attention to where he is or what's happening around him. Left to think about all that's happened. He wasn't lying when he said he would go through all this again. He would do it with a smile. The feeling and tingles are so satisfying. Waking up in a dump, finding out about the virus, getting it, almost killing someone. It's so... Delicious...

~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you crying?" Bonnie slides his hands on your shoulders from behind.

You jump slightly and spin around to face him. "W-what? I'm... It's fine, Bonnie..."

You wipe your tears as best you can and straighten yourself up, asking if he needs anything. Bonnie, however, merely stares at you. Not at your eyes, however but rather, your cheeks.

"Um, Bonnie?"

He wipes his thumb across your cheek, clearing away some extra tears that you missed.

"Why are you crying?" He stares at his now wet thumb.

You sigh quickly. "It's just my feelings getting to me. Now, do you need anything?"

"No..." He smiles.

He drops his arm and seems to be resisting something - that ultimately fails - since he grabs both your cheeks suddenly, with the same smile. He stares at your face, slowly tilting his head to either side randomly as if curious or fascinated.

"What are you doing?" You ask.

He gently pinches your cheeks and giggles. "I just think it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"That humans are seen as the most advanced on Earth but you're all so... Soft and delicate."

"I'm sorry?"

He squishes your face. "You saw with the guy at your job. It was so easy to bend his neck out of shape and make it almost fatal."

"Bonnie..." You push his hands off of you.

"What?" He tilts his head again. "Humans are vulnerable to a lot. Am I wrong?"

"What are you trying to get at?" Unconsciously, you take one step back.

"Nothing. It's just something I've noticed."

"And what are you going to do with this new information?"

"I don't know..."

~~~~~~~~~~

You're about to walk away but Bonnie grabs your arm, instantly pulling you towards himself so he's got you in a tight hug with your back against him.

"Do you still love me, y/n?"

"Of course I do."

Bonnie's grip on you tightens as he rests his head on top of yours, purring as he does. An actual purr. Of course it doesn't sound exactly like any animal's but damn if it wasn't close. It unnerves you.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

He doesn't sound desperate, clingy, angry, jealous or anything like that. He just sounds sad. Like he doesn't believe you still have feelings for him.

"Even when I'm like this?"

"Yes."

Bonnie nuzzles the back of your head whilst mumbling something to himself. You would think it's cute if he didn't bite your ear. It's not painful but it's not gentle either so instinctively, you move your head away from him, followed by the rest of your body.

"How about you go to bed for a while?" You say.

"Why?"

"Just so you keep your energy levels regular."

You push him until he's sat on the edge of the bed. He looks confused - for good reason - but you still get him to lay down and relax. Or try to.

"Stay there." You start to walk away.

"Ok..." Bonnie responds quietly. "But y/n?"

"Hm?"

"I hope you can see humans the way I do someday."

He smiles at you but you just awkwardly nod and quickly leave the room, not fully understanding what he means by that.

~~~~~~~~~~

You can't stop thinking that this isn't type two behavior. Ever since Bonnie told you that Des infected him, you've been trying to tell yourself that you're overreacting and that he just has a normal virus. With each passing day, however, that seems harder and harder to believe. A type two would be almost completely normal aside from the incredibly strong urge to protect whoever they attach themselves to. Bonnie isn't like that. What had Desmond done to him? It's going to plague your mind until you get an answer. There's just so many possibilities and none of them are good. What if he becomes too dangerous? You wouldn't be able to live with that. You can't live with that. Bonnie doesn't deserve anything that's happened.... But he kind of seems like he's enjoying it.

'I hope you see humans the way I do someday...'

'You're all so... Soft and delicate...'

'I'd go through this all again...'

So much fascination in his voice. So much wonder. What is going on in his head? What if it's irreversible? What if Bonnie will never go back to normal?

What if you're watching the end of his life?


	30. Little Hope

"Bonnie, stop it. Heh." You cover your mouth to stop a small giggle from escaping.

"Why?"

Bonnie's been really touchy with you all day. Constantly nuzzling you, snuggling and such. Admittedly, you're enjoying it as it's been so long since you've had this kind of affectionate moment with him. You even find yourself liking his strange actions as well - as much as you deny yourself doing so. He'll purr, hiss, rub his face against you like a cat, gently bite your ear or hand and even lick you. You shouldn't like this. You should be concerned but just seeing him so loving and affectionate after so much hardship is filling you with so much hope. He's smiling so much. 

"Because you should be resting right now. Especially after an examination." 

"But I feel just fine." He pulls you fully on to the bed as before, you were just sitting on the edge of it. "Besides, we haven't been able to do this in a while."

"Fair enough..." 

You caress his cheek, making him purr again and sink into your hand, as you reposition yourself to be more comfortable on the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you like this?" Bonnie sits in front of you.

"Yeah..." You look away and smile, still not sure if it's ok to do so.

"Then why do you seem so on edge?" He tilts his head.

"Oh, uhm... Sorry. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie leans forward, so much that he has to put his hands on either side of your legs to balance himself. "Because I don't think it's nothing..."

"I promise, Bon. It's ok."

He murmurs and nuzzles your nose. He doesn't stop, however, especially when you accidentally let a giggle out. You look away from him but he simply continues on a different area of your face.

"Stop it." You laugh quietly.

You put your hands on his chest and gently push him away as he bites your lip but as your strength is nothing compared to his, before you know it, he's on top of you.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Bonnie adjusts himself to be sitting comfortably on you.

"I told you, it's nothing. I'm ok." You hold his hands. "Plus, with everything that's been happening, do you think that I would be perfectly fine?"

Bonnie looks off to the side, a small frown appearing on his face. He seems to be lost in thought. He starts like that until he smiles, ear twitching, as he looks back at you. 

"What?" You raise an eyebrow.

He growls in a strangely gentle way and leans back down towards you. He goes to your neck and just goes for it. He lick and bites you, making multiple purrs and growls as he does. You can't help but study his behaviour as you're still thinking about what the hell Desmond did to him. It's something to do with an animal, clearly. Maybe it's just that. He's made Bonnie act like an animal. It would actually be a good thing if it is, as it's actually rather tame compared to what Des has done to others in the past. 

"Y/n..." Bonnie hovers above you, slightly concerned.

"Sorry." You hold his cheek.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down towards you so you can kiss him. Worryingly, he seems confused at first as if he's forgotten how to do it but he remembers rather quickly. Thankfully. You start to relax more as Bonnie stops his licking, purring, growling and biting and goes back to normal, loving behaviours. He kisses you and wraps his arms around you in a tight hug, showing that he isn't completely gone yet. Even as he undresses you, he keeps the regular behaviour. There's still hope. Just the fact Bonnie is able to go back to how he normally acts is proof enough that there is still something you can do to save him. He's strong enough to fight against whatever Desmond has done, even if for awhile. Words can't describe how happy this makes you. 

"What's got you smiling so brightly?" Bonnie asks, smiling himself.

"I'm just so proud of you."

"Why?"

"You're just so resilient." You almost start crying. "I love you so much."

"I love you to."

You hug him. Although he doesn't fully understand what you're talking about - since you're kind of in a state right now - he seems to be empowered by your words. He sees how happy you are and he sees the first real smile from you in what feels like forever. The main question is if he can pin point what you're happy about. Whether or not he knows how he's behaving. Whether he knows that it isn't a good thing. Whether he wants to change and get better. If he doesn't then...

Say your goodbyes.


End file.
